Crochet and Family
by yamiyugi23
Summary: By giving Harry an unwanted birthday present out of what he thought was spite Dudley Dursley did not realize what he had done but his parents soon realized and decided to take advantage of their freak of a nephews abilities. Or they will until 2 certain Tiger Demon's show up. Warnings: AU, abusedHarry, nonhuman & disabled Harry, Harry can Crochet, character bashing, OC's. Completed
1. Unwanted Birthday Present

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: As I've been getting a lot of people complaining about my stories and nitpicking at them no matter what I do so I have decided for Camp NaNoWriMo July 2013 to throw everything to the wind and write a story that I have had on the back burner for a while now. If I am going to have people going at me I might give them all a reason for it so! Welcome to my personal pet project for Camp NaNoWriMo 2013! This is my imagination so be terrified, it is a dark and scary place! **

**A/N 2: Harry's experiences on Crochet is based on my own as I just started learning how to crochet not long ago. For anyone who wants to know Crochet the definition of it I found online is, a handicraft in which yarn is looped into a patterned fabric with a hooked needle.**

**Chapter One**

Seven year old Harry Potter let out a depressed sigh as he blankly looked down at the sizzling bacon and fried eggs in the saucepan in front of him, he found feel his the glare his uncle was sending him were the obese man sat at the kitchen table with an unopened newspaper in front of him.

'It was not my fault, how was I supposed to keep an eye on the bacon to stop it from burning while uncle Vernon 'taught me a lesson'' Harry thought as he carefully and skilfully splashed a bit of cooking oil onto the fried egg with the spatula 'The bacon burns one time and it was not my fault yet they act like it is the end of the world and I destroyed their precious Duddie-kins special day.'

"Boy!" Vernon Dursley's voice suddenly snapped out causing Harry to flinch, "You better not burn that bacon! I will not have you spoiling my Dudder's special day!"

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry replied in a tone that he knew his uncle liked to hear from him, besides he could not take another beating, not after last night's beating as he did not know just what his uncle might of broken or bruised yet.

"Good, everything is going to be _perfect_ today you got it?" Vernon threatened as his voice dropped causing Harry to gulp nervously and nod his head madly, "Good! If I find that one single thing goes wrong today you _will_ find yourself being punished."

Shivering at his uncle's promise Harry nodded his head once more and turned his attention back to the bacon and fried egg only to let out a relieved sigh when he found it was not burning. Quickly with practiced ease Harry turned down the flame, keeping it warm and unburnt until Dudley came downstairs or his uncle demanded his breakfast and continued to keep a close eye on the cooking food while trying to ignore the pricing glare coming from his uncle.

As the sound of rustling paper from Vernon picking up his morning newspaper Harry allowed himself to relax slightly, for the next few minutes at least he was safe from his uncle. Taking a deep but quiet breath so not to irritate his uncle Harry allowed his mind to wander while keeping an ear out for his relatives while keeping an eye on the bacon and eggs.

'I wonder why Dudley and Vernon never eat anything else for breakfast' Harry thought as he watched the oil in the frying pan bubble and hiss 'Through then the rest of the foods that they could of have with their breakfast is not caked in grease and fat...I wonder if I will be able to get some breakfast today.'

"Boy!" Petunia screeched out suddenly causing Harry to jump slightly as he quickly looked up to the doorway where his aunt was standing with a nasty look on her face, "There better be nothing burnt in that frying pan! I want nothing but the best for my Duddie-kins birthday!"

"Yes Aunt Petunia," Harry replied once again being careful of his tone knowing how the slightest thing could set his aunt and uncle off.

Standing stiff and as still as a statue the sound of his aunts hard bottomed slippers, Petunia had gotten slippers that could double as normal shoes so she could be lazy and not worry about changing her shoes in a rush, reached his ears as the woman made her way towards him. Trying to give no outwards reaction Harry continued to give the bacon and egg his full attention through he found it increasingly hard as a few seconds later Petunia was standing behind him breathing down his neck as she examined what he was cooking.

"Cook more bacon and eggs boy! My precious Duddie-kins is a growing boy and with how special today is he is going to need the extra energy and nutrition!" Petunia sneered as she looked at her nephew as if he was nothing more than a fly stuck on a half melted hard boiled sweet stuck to the carpet, "And be quick about it! I will not have my son waiting for his breakfast! Be it on your head if he faints from hunger!"

"Yes Aunt Petunia," Harry replied with a nod of his head.

Harry waited until he heard the sound of his aunt's footsteps moving away from him and when the sound of the kitchen window being pulled back so his aunt could spy on the neighbours came to him Harry, deciding it was safe now, double checked on the bacon and egg in the frying pan before turning and walking towards the large white fridge. Opening the fridge door Harry's tired emerald green eyes scanned the half empty fridge until his eyes landed on a new packet of unopened bacon and another box of eggs.

'How can they eat so much? The shopping was only done yesterday yet they have eaten what would of taken a normal family a week to eat in half a day' Harry thought as he reached out and pulled out the bacon and eggs 'It never stops amazing me just how much Uncle Vernon and Dudley can eat.'

Closing the fridge door carefully, for some reason lost to him aunt Petunia liked the fridge being closed in a _certain_ way, Harry made his way back to the stove only to let out a silent groan as he felt the house beginning to shake. Biting his lip hard to prevent himself from saying anything that he knew would get him into trouble Harry grabbed the knife he had used earlier for the bacon and opened up the packet and started separating the rashes of bacon and putting them into the frying pan as if it was a game of Tetris. A few minutes later just as Harry placed the last rasher of bacon and cracked the last egg against the side of the frying a loud greedy familiar cry and a loud earth shattering boom as a baby whale came running down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Where are my presents!" Dudley demanded as he burst into the kitchen with a greedy look gleaming in his eyes, "There better be more and bigger then last year! I only got twenty last year!"

At his cousins words Harry could not help the roll of his eyes, last year and the year before that and for as long as he could remember Harry had never got a single birthday present or card besides a birthday beating. In Harry's opinion the fact that Dudley got more than just one birthday present and still demanded more and more made him an extremely greedy and ungrateful boy.

'I would not act like that' Harry thought as he turned back to the cooking bacon and eggs 'I would remember to say thank you, I would show each present the attention it deserves...but then again who would ever give me, a freak, a birthday present?'

Sighing Harry picked up the frying pan ready for the words that came out of his uncle's mouth everyday at the same time demanding the same thing. Harry was not disappointed.

"Boy! I want my breakfast!" Vernon ordered as he slammed his beefy fist down on the table making it shake.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry replied as he carefully turned towards the table and began dishing up the bacon and eggs onto his uncle's and cousins plate.

'How can the table take so much?' Harry thought as he took in the weight of the birthday presents, the breakfasts and the way his cousin was banging on the table as he gazed greedily at both his food and birthday presents 'I wonder when it will give out..."

"Hurry up boy, I want my morning cup of tea!" Petunia snapped out at Harry only to turn to Dudley and began cooing, "Oh my baby boy! All grown up! Seven years old today! Before we know it we will find ourselves having to beat the girls away from you with a stick while you study to become a lawyer or a doctor!"

As Vernon let out a grunt of proud agreement around his food Harry found himself wondering just how Dudley could ever be smart enough to become a doctor or lawyer. Dudley was already seven years old and he could not even add a double digit number to a single digit number without beating someone up to tell him, nor did he know the capital of England, according to Dudley it was the _letter_ 'E'.

"I want to open my presents!" Dudley demanded as he shovelled a pile of bacon into his mouth, "Now!"

"But Duddie-kins, wouldn't you prefer to wait for your aunt Marge?" Petunia asked causing Harry to go deadly pale at the mention of his aunt Marge, "She will be here in an hour...with Ripper. If you wait I am sure-"

"NO!" I want to open my gifts NOW!" Dudley yelled out as his hands moved to grab the table making Petunia, Vernon and Harry gulp nervously.

"Let the boy do what he wants," Vernon said quickly because Dudley could try to push the table over, again, "It is the little tykes birthday after all, today he can do whatever he wants."

As a look of pure greed entered Dudley's eyes Harry shook his head and began to prepare his aunt's tea, double checking to make sure he was using her favourite cup.

'How can someone be so greedy?' Harry wondered as he quickly placed a tea bag into the cup as he tried to escape his aunt's sharp glare 'What dose uncle Vernon mean 'let me do whatever he wants' for today? Dudley does whatever he wants to do every day of the year.'

Doing his best Harry put his thoughts to the back of his mind as a clicking sound came to his ears telling him the kettle was ready, grabbing the kettle and pour it into the waiting cup Harry mental counted down the time until his aunt Marge would be here while wondering if she would keep her threat to allow Ripper to attack him.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. A Woolly Treasure

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: As I've been getting a lot of people complaining about my stories and nitpicking at them no matter what I do I have decided for Camp NaNoWriMo July 2013 to throw everything to the wind and write a story that I have had on the back burner for a while now. If I am going to have people going at me I might give them all a reason for it so! Welcome to my personal pet project for Camp NaNoWriMo 2013! This is my imagination so be terrified, it is a dark and scary place! **

**A/N 2: Harry's experiences on Crochet is based on my own as I just started learning how to crochet not long ago. For anyone who wants to know Crochet the definition of it I found online is, a handicraft in which yarn is looped into a patterned fabric with a hooked needle.**

**Chapter Two**

As Harry poured his aunt her tea the sound of wrapping paper being rip off of Dudley's first birthday gift with the excited greedy cries came to Harry's ears. Trying to ignore the feeling of his heart breaking in two Harry placed the kettle down on its stand and began to stir the tea seven times, his aunt Petunia for some reason always demanded her tea be stirred seven times with the tea bag in it as she believe it helped to maximize the flavour. Taking the tea bag out of the cup Harry was just about to put it into the bin as Dudley's angry voice echoed throughout the kitchen.

"I don't want it! Make the freak do it! He can do it!" Dudley yelled out as his face went bright red with rage, "I want a _proper_ birthday present from great aunt Jane! A book, a load of wool and a strange stick is not a proper birthday present!"

"But Dudley, it is a book on crochet," Petunia said quickly as she held up the book to her son, "Just think! If you learnt how to crochet you could make yourself a scarf! Or a top! Or even some boxing gloves!"

"No! No! No!" Dudley yelled out as he banged the table with his fist as his face went the same shade of purple his father's face went when he was angry, "I do not want it! Make the freak do it! Make the freak do it!"

"You heard the boy Pet, give the freak the stupid present," Vernon said gruffly as glared at Harry around the many presents on the table, "If nothing else we can pass the boy's work off as Dudley's work to keep that old bat off of our backs and it will be fun to watch the boy fail."

Sighing Petunia nodded her head and grabbed the large bag that all of the crochet items had come in and roughly pushed it into Harry's shocked arms. Looking up at his aunt with surprised and shocked emerald green eyes Harry was met with a ugly sneer from his aunt.

"Good luck freak, you are going to need it," Petunia hissed out viciously causing Harry to flinch through his grip around the bag tightened, "I hope you fail, I bet you could not even work out how to hold the crochet hook right let alone get to the point where you can use wool!"

With one last sniff of hatred at her freak of a nephew Petunia turned around and gave all of her attention to Dudley while making it a point to ignore Harry, which Harry had no problem with, in fact Harry preferred it like this as it meant he was safe. At least from his aunt.

"Boy, go outside and wait for Marge! She is coming by taxi and I want you to help her with her luggage!" Vernon ordered as he glare at Harry, "Now go outside and stay outside for the rest of the day! Only come in when your ordered! I do not want you ruining my precious son's special day!"

Nodding his head madly Harry turned and all but ran out of the kitchen with the large bag of Crochet items held tightly in his arms as if it was a pirates treasure. Behind him the sounds of Dudley opening his second present came to his ears through this time Harry felt no pain or wishing for his own birthday gifts, after all his relatives had just given him one of Dudley's unwanted birthday gifts and Harry was determined to treasure it.

Walking through the hallway Harry quickly opened the front door and walked outside with a bounce in his step and a smile on his face. Turning around only to pull the door too slightly, if he pulled it too totally he would lock himself _and_ aunt Marge out of the house and that was something that his uncle Vernon _would_ give him a beating over, and looked around the front garden looking for a spot to sit and explore his new belongings.

Spotting a spot under a large strong apple tree that Harry had 'borrowed' many apples from in the past Harry quickly made his way over to it with a large smile on his face. At this moment of time his uncle could beat him, his aunt could yell at him, Dudley could chase him around the local neighbourhood and aunt Marge could make Ripper chase him, all at the same time and he would not really care, no, now he had a treasure of his own.

'This is a perfect spot, from here I'm out of everyone's way and I can keep an eye out for aunt Marge while looking at this crochet stuff' Harry thought happily as he sat down under the tree 'This must be one of my luckiest days ever! I wonder why Dudley did not want this birthday gift for...'

Frowning in confusion Harry opened the bag, glad that great aunt Jane had placed everything in a large extremely strong bag, only to be meet by the sight of several balls of brightly coloured wool. With wide eyes Harry took in the large array of colour and thicknesses, there was very thin wool all the way up to very thick wool, some of the wool had more than one colour while other balls of wool had weird bobble bits hanging off of it. Reaching into the bag Harry ran his small bruised hand over the wool taking in just how soft they felt and the amazing colours that went from a very pale almost pink orange colour to a dark blue which almost looked as if it was black. Without realising it Harry leant down and smelt the wool only to find none of the almost clinical cleanness that the Dursley's home smelt like thanks to him cleaning all the time but a strange woolly fuzzy smell that Harry could not quiet put his finger on.

'Amazing' Harry thought with wide eyes as he allowed his hand to become totally buried in the wool only to freeze when he felt something strange bumping against his hand 'What is that? Great Aunt Jane is would not send anything horrible...she is not like that...plus it _is_ Dudley...wait, didn't aunt Petunia mention something about a strange croket sounding word and there being a hook and book in here?'

With a thoughtful frown on his face Harry happily rummaged through the bag of wool until he found his hand gripping onto what felt like a book, a thick heavy one at that. Carefully pulling it out of the bag much to Harry's surprise he found himself not looking at just one book but two and on the front cover of the book on top was a strange looking tool sellotaped in place to prevent it from getting lost in the large bag.

'I wonder what the books are about and what that strange thing is on top of the book' Harry thought to himself as he leant forwards and took a closer look at the strange small item that his great aunt Jane had sellotaped to the book.

The item in question was small but the perfect size for Harry to hold,, it was a long round grey stick that had a strange little hook on the top of it and in the middle of the strange item, where it was slightly more flat compared to the rest of the item, was the words '7.00 mm' written in raised grey letters. The strange item itself rested in a see through plastic case which had a strip of sellotape over it attaching it to the book.

'I wonder what it is' Harry thought as he eyed the strange item carefully 'I wonder if the books will tell me what to do with all of this wool and the strange thing.'

Turning his attention to the books Harry placed the one on top back into the bag, wanting to keep it clean, and read the title of the first book out loud to himself with a puzzled look on his face.

"Cute little animals," Harry read out loud while mentally thanking his high level reading ability that he had gained from reading so many of his aunt's cook books and shopping lists, "What does a ball of wool and a strange grey thing have to do with these cute little items."

Looking at the cute looking animals that covered the front of the book Harry picked a random page of the book and opened it only to blink in shock at the weird information that the book held. The page that he had opened the book at found there to be a picture of a teddy bear dressed up with a pirate hat and eye patch along with a red and black stripped jumper with a large list of strange words on the page opposite that was split into two columns and had several different headings splitting the list up including a few like materials, head, face, and body.

"Is this book in another language or something?" Harry asked himself with a frown as he looked at the words between the headings, "3 "w x 2"h (7.5cm x 5cm) Ch 13? Rnd: 2 Sc in each sc around: 12 sc?"

**To Be Continued...**

**And so Harry discovers crochet and his first pattern! And trust me, it is really like learning a second language when you first start! Just for reference I'm using my own crochet books that Harry will be using so if your interested in any of what Harry makes or want to know more about the book or whatnot let me know and I'll tell you. The book and pattern that Harry is looking at in the last bit of this chapter is the 'Cute Little Animals' book by Amy Gaines (I do not own besides the one I brought, have no rights and all) and the pattern (again don't own or anything) is the Roscoe (Newgate) Kidd pattern.**


	3. Taxi Drivers and Aunt Marge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Harry's experiences on Crochet is based on my own as I just started learning how to crochet not long ago. For anyone who wants to know Crochet the definition of it I found online is, a handicraft in which yarn is looped into a patterned fabric with a hooked needle.**

**A/N 2: The second crochet book of mine that Harry 'has', even through I'm changing the pictures and words slightly so I won't get into trouble is called Kids Learn to Crochet by Lucinda Guy and Francois Hall. Yes, I'm 23 years old and I have a book for kids but it is a great book with good instructions and patterns and teaches you a lot.**

**A/N 3: The italic text in this chapter is either Harry reading great aunt Jane's note or Harry reading a bit of his book, I am going to try and write in italics whenever Harry reads something out of his book/s like a key.**

**Chapter Three**

With a frown on his face Harry looked closer at the book trying to make sense of the words only to find they held no sense of him. Letting out a groan of frustration Harry roughly closed the book and gave it a look of pure distaste.

'What was that book going on about? What is a Sc? And what is a Rnd?' Harry thought as he glared down at the confusing book only to blink in surprise when he realised that the stuff toys on the front cover of the book was made out of wool.

Blinking slowly with a light of sudden understanding shining in his eyes Harry turned from the confusing book to the large bag of wool that was still in his lap before looking back to the book.

"Your meant to make stuff toys out of the wool?" Harry asked himself out loud in surprise, "Well I guess that is why great aunt Jane sent so much wool for...but what is the grey stick for?"

Putting the confusing book back into the bag Harry looked for the other book, hoping that this one made more sense than the first one only to find a lose bit of paper in the bag resting between two balls of wool. Picking up the paper Harry read the words '_Dudley, I feel that it is for the best if you had a hobby that is not so violent which is why I have given you this birthday present for. Please look to the book 'Kids to learn' first as that book will teach you the basics, it is best to leave the 'Cute Little Creatures' pattern book until you have a good understanding of a few crochet stitches and understand how to read patterns'._

'So that book is a 'pattern' book' Harry thought as he reread his great aunt Jane's hand written note 'So this 'kids learn to' book will teach me the basics? I hope I can do this right, I want to give my treasure the attention it deserves.'

Putting the note back into the bag Harry picked up the first book that had the strange grey stick on it with a picture of a boat behind it and the words 'Kids learn to' written clearly at the top. Deciding that it was best to leave the grey stick where it was until he knew just what it was and what he had to do with it and the wool Harry opened the book first page only to let out a sigh of relief when he read the contents page.

"What is crochet, Slip knot, double crochet, Mr. Beaky, shapes, best bag, flowers," Harry muttered out to himself as he quickly scanned the contents while feeling more and more relieved, "This is a book for beginners? It looks like it explains everything...which is lucky for me."

Turning the page to 'what is crochet' Harry found himself looking at a page with a tiger wearing a woolly scarf while part of it was attached to a strange looking stick, the same one that was sellotaped to the front of the book, while a small grey mouse standing on its head with a thinner strange stick that was identical to the one the tiger was holding with a small amount of wool in the shape of a square hanging from the strange stick.

'So you use those strange sticks with the wool to make scarf's, squares and teddy bears' Harry thought as he pieced together the puzzle that was crochet.

Turning back to the book Harry started to read the first bit of the book.

_What is crochet?_

_Crochet is a cleaver way of joining lots of loops of yarn together to make a piece of fabric._

_You can turn crochet into all sort of things like squares, bags, circles, blankets, finger puppets, blankets, scarf's, clothes and even flowers!_

_Crochet is very easy to do and anyone can do it, you just need to get the basic stitches down but once you do you can do almost anything._

'I can make anything?' Harry thought with wide eyes as he turned to look at the bag of wool next to him 'Maybe I could make myself some clothes! Or a teddy bear! Or a blanket!'

Excitement dancing in his eyes Harry turned back to reading his book only to freeze as the sound of a car echoed throughout the area. Not wanting to take any chances Harry quickly shut the book and shoved it into the bag, grabbed the handles and put it over his shoulder trying to make it look like he was either carrying one of aunt Marge's bags or he had just gotten back from the shop for his relatives.

Once his treasured items were safe, or as safe as they could be around the Dursley family, Harry quickly made his way over to the edge of the front garden and stood next to the black posts which were connected by a single row of metal chain. Standing just a few footsteps away from the posts and chains, not wanting to trip or chance his bag getting damaged which meant his treasure would not be as protected if the bag was not damaged, Harry turned to look up and down the road looking for the verchiel that he could hear.

He did not have to wait too long through as a few seconds after Harry started to look as the sight of the traditional and well known English Black Taxi with its orange sign on the roof reading 'Taxi' came down the road at a steady pace and slowly began to slow down as it got closer and closer to number four. As the taxi came to a complete stop in front of the footpath of number four the sound of a dog barking and a woman's loud laughter came to Harry's ears making the young boy gulp nervously and his face to go deadly pale.

Not wanting to take any chances Harry quickly ran across the garden and out into the street through he slowed down into a walk as he neared the taxi knowing full well how running only caused aunt Marge's dog to get excited. As Harry came to a stop besides the passenger's door the taxi driver suddenly bolted out of the verchiel with a sour looking on his face.

"Are you alright sir?" Harry asked as he took in the middle aged taxi man who had a small beer belly, after having to go to the shops so often and running errands for his relatives the 'do not speak to strangers' rule was sometimes ignored as Harry only used it to keep himself safe.

"That woman and her dog! They are the worse people I have ever meet and being a taxi driver for several years I have met a lot of people!" the taxi driver replied as he pulled himself together, "She thought it would be in all good fun to let her dog attack people! When I mentioned how wrong it was she just replied that dogs are just being dogs and they are just playing!"

Harry gulped nervously and nodded his head in reply, the fact that aunt Marge had talked about how her favourite dog liked to _play_ at times just seemed to send out warning bells to Harry. Turning to look in the taxi where Marge sat Harry let out a sigh of relief as he saw that Marge was too busy fussing over the dog that she had brought with her to bother listening or paying attention to them. Suddenly the dog that was in the taxi with aunt Marge jumped up excitedly and let out a loud woof giving Harry a clear view of the dog aunt Marge had brought with her.

It was Ripper.

"I pity whoever that woman is related to," the drive said as he grimaced, "Kid...not that I am not thankful to see someone besides this woman but why are you out here on the streets for? You do not know how is out there now days, you could get hurt or kidnapped."

"I am..." Harry replied through he could not find himself able to say that number four was his home, "I live at number four, the house you stopped outside of and in your taxi is my aunt Marge, she is here because today is my cousin's birthday."

"I...I said...oh shit, I'm sorry kid," the taxi driver swore as he sent Harry an apologetic look, "I did not realise you where related, I mean you both look so...different and you have totally different personalities and traits...besides you seem like a normal human."

"Thank you but aunt Marge is not really related to me, she is not my aunt either but I have to call her that, she is the sister of my uncle," Harry replied as a small smile unknowingly appeared on his face at the mention of him, a freak, being called a human.

"Right...then how about we sort this out huh?" the taxi driver asked as he motioned to the back of his cab where Marge was still cooing over Ripper, "For once in my life I will take any money that woman shoves in my hand, I just want to get out of here and get as far away from her and that bloody dog as possible."

Nodding his head in understanding Harry quickly moved forwards and opened the door allowing Marge out of the taxi. Making sure to stand on the other side of the door so he could use it as a shield between Marge and himself Harry waited for the woman and her dog to get out of the car.

"We are finally here!" Marge's voice rang out loudly around the quiet culdisac followed by the barks from her favourite dog, "Boy! I know you are there! I can see your feet! If you think that you can get out of helping me with my bags think again! I want them taken inside and put in the guest room!"

"Yes aunt Marge," Harry replied as he tried his best not to say anything that could get him in trouble with aunt Marge that might result in his bag full of treasures getting damaged or taken away.

Walking around to the boot of the car, making sure to stay clear of Ripper and aunt Marge's reach, Harry let out a sigh of relief when he spotted the taxi driver from before placing the two large suitcases down on the path with the handle out and ready for Harry. Giving the taxi driver a thankful nod Harry took the handles of the suitcases and started to pull them towards the house leaving aunt Marge and Ripper to deal with the taxi drivers fair.

As a loud shocked cry came from the taxi man followed by aunt Marge's cruel laughter Harry let out a long suffering sigh, it was official, Marjorie Dursley had arrived.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Saved By An Apple Tree

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Harry's experiences on Crochet is based on my own as I just started learning how to crochet not long ago. For anyone who wants to know Crochet the definition of it I found online is, a handicraft in which yarn is looped into a patterned fabric with a hooked needle.**

**Chapter Four**

Harry let out a sharp grunt as he pulled the extremely heavy suitcases along the path while wondering just what aunt Marge could of brought with her as to Harry's knowledge she was only staying for a few hours. As Harry slowly and carefully made his way up the footpath, being careful not to scuff the suitcases as he did not want another _punishment_, the sound of found paws pounding against the ground and Marge's laughter ringing out while the sound of the taxi leaving, and quickly to get away from Marge and Ripper, was ignored in favour of the promise that Marge had decided to keep.

She was letting Ripper use Harry as a new chew toy.

"That's a good boy Ripper! Show the freak who is in charge!" Marge yelled out as she encouraged Ripper's attack.

Fear gripped Harry as he turned around to face aunt Marge's favourite brown and white bulldog running towards him with a viscous snarl on his face. Gulping nervously Harry dropped the suitcases and prepared to run only to freeze as a pain filled yelp came from the dog.

"Ripper! My precious Ripper! What have you done boy! What have you done!" Marge screamed out causing Harry to go deadly pale, "You did this on purpose didn't you! I knew I should of drowned you at birth like I do with the runt of the litters! How dare you!"

Shaking in fear Harry slowly turned around only to find Ripper whimpering and holding his paw close to his chest, wondering what could of happened to the bulldog Harry spotted the one of aunt Marge's extremely heavy suitcases lying on the ground only a few inches away from the injured dog.

'Oh no...I dropped the suitcase on him when I let go' Harry thought with wide eyes only for a fresh wave of fear and panic to hit him 'Aunt Marge! She is going to _kill_ me!'

Not daring to make a single sound Harry turned to look at aunt Marge with fear shining brightly in his eyes only to let out a terrified whimper as he spotted the look of pure anger and hatred on aunt Mage's face. Not knowing what else to do Harry quickly ran to the only place he knew that none of his relatives or aunt Marge would be able to reach him, or his precious treasure.

He made a bee line straight to the apple tree.

As an angry roar came from behind him along with the sound of what seemed to be a large bull charging towards him Harry quickly put all of his practice from running away from Dudley and his gang into practice. With an extra burst of speed and power that Harry did not know he had in him he quickly made it back to the apple tree and started to climb it for dear life.

'Please don't let her get me, please don't let her get me' Harry thought as he quickly climbed the tree as the ground around him shook 'Please don't let aunt Marge get me!'

"Boy!" Marge yelled out as she stood at the bottom of the tree and glared up at Harry with obvious anger and hatred, "You get down here right now! I'll teach you a lesson for hurting my precious Ripper!"

As Harry clung to the trunk of the tree for dear life as aunt Marge's beefy hands narrowly missing him as she tried to reach up and grab him a strange emotion burst into Harry and for the first time in his life Harry spoke without thinking about getting beaten or locked in his cupboard.

"NO! I will not come down!" Harry yelled out as he started to climb further up the apple tree, "If I come down you will just kill me! It was an accident!"

"You got that right boy! I will _kill_ you for attacking poor defenceless Ripper like that!" Marge yelled up the tree to Harry who was now a good way up the tree and almost useable from where he was hidden by the leaves and branches.

Looking down at aunt Marge Harry gulped nervously as he spotted the look of pure rage, not just anger but rage, shining brightly in aunt Marge's eyes.

'What have I got myself into?' Harry thought with wide eyes as he looked down at aunt Marge who was glaring up at him while snorting like an angry bull 'I should of just kept quiet and stayed still! I would of only gotten a beating and shoved in my cupboard without food until the summer holidays finish. Why oh why did I run for?'

Moving his body slightly so he could climb further up the tree in case Dudley found his Smelting stick and tried to use it to get him down or if his aunt Petunia decided to use a broom handle. Ignoring the angry shouts from below and the sound of the front door opening Harry looked around the tree, trying to find a suitable place to stay for the day, when out of the corner of his eye he spotted the bag full of his crochet stuff he had slung over his shoulder in an attempt to protect it.

'I...I ran because I had to protect my precious treasure' Harry thought suddenly as a wave of determination hit him 'I have to protect my treasure! I won't let anything bad happen to it!'

Looking around madly while taking no notice of uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia coming to stand next to aunt Marge at the bottom of the apple tree Harry spotted the perfect branch. It was high up enough so he would be safe from his relative's attempts to get him down while also being strong enough to hold his weight without any problem, it also helped that there was a lot of ready to pick apples hanging from the tree close to the branch.

'Great!' Harry thought with a relieved grin on his face, double checking that his bag and what was in it was safe Harry began the last part of his climb up to the branch while the sound two more angry voices joined aunt Marge's.

"Boy! You get down here right now! You are in so much trouble!" Vernon yelled out as his face went bright red in anger.

"What if we use something to knock the freak and make him fall out of the tree?" Petunia asked with a sneer as she glared at Harry's back, "Hopefully he'll fall out of the tree and break every bone in his body."

"No, if anyone is going to punish the boy it is going to be me and Ripper first!" Marge said as she stomped her foot as if to prove her point, "I'll show him just what happens to freaks who hurt my precious Ripper."

Taking a deep calming breath Harry slowly made it up the last few inches to the branch and manoeuvre himself onto the branch so he had his back to the tree trunk while the branch was between his legs with one leg hanging over each side. With a sigh of relief as he was finally safe from the angry adults below him Harry rested his back against the tree trunk and caught is breath while his arms were tightly wrapped around his bag.

"Freak! I am warning you! If you do not get down here right now you are going to be _very_ sorry!" Vernon yelled out as he tried and failed to grab his nephew's dangling feet.

"Get something to pull him down! And make sure he gets hurt when he hits the ground!" Marge snapped out causing Harry to gulp slightly through he did not move from his spot, "When I get my hands on him I will-"

"Mummy! Daddy! What is going on? Why is aunt Marge's dog injured for?" Dudley's voice suddenly cried out causing everyone to freeze, "Mummy, I'm hungry!"

Unsure on what to say Vernon, Petunia and Marge froze in place and gave each other confused yet calculating looks.

"Mummy is coming dear!" Petunia cooed out as she sent her nephew one last glare before going inside to make her son some food, ignoring the fact that Dudley had only eaten half an hour ago.

"Well?" Marge hissed out angrily as the door shut behind Petunia and Dudley with an angry slam, "Will you finally allow me to train the little runt the proper way!"

"Now now Marge," Vernon said stiffly while sending a smile and wave over across the street as people had started to peep around their curtains and nettings to see what all the fuss was about, "Why don't you go and take Ripper to see a vet? I promise to deal with the...boy. When you get back then we shall see how things went at the vet and what is wrong with Ripper...maybe you can do the same damage to the boy that he did to Ripper?"

"Alright but only because it means I can ring his little scrawny neck even more," Marge growled out as she pulled out an expensive looking mobile phone from one of her pockets, "But trust me when I say that when I get back the boy will _pay_."

Up in the tree Harry watched nervously as aunt Marge pulled out her mobile and started to ring a number on it, most likely the vet, while his uncle was nervously looking around and randomly giving out smiles and waves to the neighbours.

'I'm safe, they won't try anything while people are watching' Harry thought only for a fresh wave of fear to hit him as his eyes met the furious eyes of aunt Marge 'Or at least I am for as long as I stay up here...'

**To Be Continued..**

**I got a review asking for pictures of what Harry crochet's and I was wondering if you would like me to post photo's on Facebook for you all through they would be slow going as I'd have to crochet the items myself while writing this fic and dealing with real life. Is anyone interested this idea?**


	5. The Slip Knot

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Harry's experiences on Crochet is based on my own as I just started learning how to crochet not long ago. For anyone who wants to know Crochet the definition of it I found online is, a handicraft in which yarn is looped into a patterned fabric with a hooked needle.**

**A/N 2: In this chapter the text, or at least most of it, in **_**italics**_** are what Harry reads out of his book.**

**Chapter Five**

For the next few minutes Harry did not move a single muscle as he watched what was going on below him with careful eyes, aunt Marge was talking on the phone while barking orders at Vernon who had nodded his head and rushed into the house only to come out a few minutes later with the car keys.

'They're both going to the vet' Harry thought with a sigh of relief as he watched Vernon helping Marge get Ripper into the back of his car 'I hope they calm down by the time they come back.'

Biting his lip nervously Harry sat in the safety of the tree and watched his uncle Vernon and aunt Marge sending one lasted dirty glare before they got into the car and drove out of sight. Unsure of what to do Harry found himself guiltily staring at the moving car until he could see it no more as Vernon turned it sharply around a corner. Aunt Marge's suitcases lay forgotten on the ground where Harry had dropped them.

"Well this is a fine mess I have gotten myself into," Harry said to himself, he had heard the saying on one of Dudley's TV programmes and now he knew what it meant.

Looking around him trying to think up something to do to pass the time until his relatives calmed down, which could be weeks, only to find himself looking out into an empty garden and an equally empty street. Moving slightly to make himself more comfortable only to find his arms gripping something tightly Harry looked down only to blink in surprise that he had forgotten all about his treasure for a second.

'Silly me, I must of got forgot about it for a moment because of aunt Marge and uncle Vernon' Harry thought with a shake of his head 'At least I know what I am going to be spending the next day or so doing.'

Wondering if he would be stuck up the tree for the night too, Harry was not looking forward to that even if it was the middle of summer, Harry reached into his bag, carefully pushed the 'Cute Little Animals' pattern book aside and pulled out the 'Kids Learn To' book. Turning it to where he left off Harry began to read, amazed that he could do so much with some wool and a strange stick.

_Let's Get Started!_

_To begin crocheting all you need is some wool and a crochet hook. Wool comes in lots of different colours, textures, shapes and sizes._

_There are lots of different crochet hooks too. The previous picture shows a tiger using a large fat crochet hook with thick wool while the mouse is shown using a small thin hook with a fine wool._

_The projects in this book are crocheted with a double-knitting wool and a 4mm-sized hook._

"A crochet hook?" Harry asked out loud as he turned the page to look at the previous page.

Remembering what the book had said about the picture Harry took a closer look and spotted what the book was on about, the tiger had the larger wool and 'crochet hook' while the mouse had the smaller looking wool and 'crochet hook'. Wondering what a crochet hook was Harry looked closely at the strange long object that both the tiger and mouse was holding with their wool dangling down from it only for his eyes to go wide in surprise.

'They look like the strange grey stick great aunt Jane sellotaped to the front of this book!' Harry thought with surprise and shock as he turned to the front of the book only to find the strange grey object looked identical to the ones in his book 'So the strange grey object is called a crochet hook.'

With a pleased grin at being able to figure out just what the strange grey stick was, a crochet hook, Harry proudly turned back to the book and began reading once again, wanting to learn as much as possible.

_The Slip Knot_

_Chose some double-kitting wool in a colour that you like, it can be any colour at all it can even be a multicoloured wool, and now let's get started on creating your very first piece of crochet._

_The very first thing you need to do before anything else is to join the wool to the crochet hook using a very special knot, this knot is called a slip knot and you will be using a lot._

'Amazing' Harry thought as his eyes lit up in excitement as his eyes scanned over the clear, detailed yet simple pictures 'So I need some wool and that str-no, I need the _crochet hook_.'

Resting the book on his lap, being careful not to drop it as he half expected his uncle or aunt to suddenly jump out at him from somewhere, Harry turned and looked in the bag of wool. As his bright emerald eyes scanned over the large amount of wool trying to pick out which one he should use first to practice the slip knot he spotted a strong red wool resting at the top of the pile in the corner of the bag. Making up his mind Harry picked up the red wool before closing the bag and putting it safely around him so nothing would fall out of the bag. With the wool in hand Harry turned back to the book where he marked his place in the book before closing it to get at the crochet hook. Slipping the crochet hook out of its holder easily Harry gripped the crochet hook and took a closer look at it now that it was out of its packaging.

'It feels like I am holding a pencil' Harry thought as he held the crochet hook for the first time 'I hope I do not drop lose it...'

Shaking his head clear of negative thoughts Harry reopened the book at his page and began to once again read.

_Step One - Make a loop with the wool_

Clumsily yet excitedly Harry followed along with the pictures while doing his best.

_Step Two - Take the end of the wool that is not attached to the ball of wool, this is called the tail, and pull it through the loop you have just made but not all the way._

_Step Three - Now using the same strand of wool that you used to create the first loop make another loop that is big enough for you to slide the hook into the loop._

Frowning in confusion at what the book was asking Harry carefully placed the crochet hook in his mouth to prevent him from dropping it or getting it dangled up with the wool and tried to follow the instructions in the book only to fail the first few times. Taking a deep breath to prevent himself from getting angry, no good came from getting angry as Harry knew from the example uncle Vernon gave, and looked at the wool trying to work out just where he went wrong.

'I did as the book said to, why is it not working for? What am I doing wrong?' Harry thought with a hard frown on his face as he looked at how the wool looked in front of him 'It looks just like it does in the book, I pulled the second one through in the right place and- That's it! That's it! The 'tail' is too short!'

Grinning madly and feeling strangely pleased with himself Harry quickly undid his failed attempt at a slip knot and did it again only this time making sure to leave a long tail. As he carefully held onto the wool with one hand and took the crochet hook out of his mouth and slipped it through the second loop with his other hand Harry had a very large grin on his face, he had just gained his first skill in crochet. With a proud smile on his face Harry turned back to his book to see what the next step is.

_Step Four - Slide the crochet hook through the loop that you have just made, the second loop, and gently pull on the short end, the tail, of the wool to tighten it up. Now pull the ball end of the wool gently. Well done! You have just done your first slip knot! You are now ready to crochet!_

At the books' words a large smile broke out on Harry's face as the words of praise flew out of the book and straight into Harry, giggling childishly and proudly for the first time in months Harry proudly looked at the wool wrapped around his crochet hook with a proud glint in his eyes.

'I am going to learn this skill, Dudley does not like crochet so I do not have to hold back' Harry thought happily as he turned back to the book with a large happy smile on his face 'I'm going to learn how to crochet, even if it takes me until I'm really old. 18!'

**To Be Continued...**


	6. The Grip and The Chain Stitch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Harry's experiences on Crochet is based on my own as I just started learning how to crochet not long ago. For anyone who wants to know Crochet the definition of it I found online is, a handicraft in which yarn is looped into a patterned fabric with a hooked needle.**

**A/N 2: In this chapter the text, or at least most of it, in **_**italics**_** are what Harry reads out of his book.**

**Chapter Six**

Humming to himself Harry turned to the next page of his book only to find it telling him how to hold the crochet hook and wool. Not wanting to get in a tangle or find himself coming undone Harry made sure to read the next part of his book very carefully while trying to ignore the small voice inside of him yelling at him to jump ahead and learn how to make something.

_The Grip!_

_Before you can do any crocheting you need to know how to hold your hook and wool. At first it might feel strange but after a bit of practise you will get used to it._

_You use both of your hands to crochet. In the pictures in this book we show the right handed version of holding the hook and yarn but do not worry if you are left handed! You just have to flip things and use your left hand as your right hand and your right hand for your left hand._

'Left handed? Right handed?' Harry thought as he looked down at how he held the wool and crochet hook as he tried to work out which one he was 'Well I did the slip knot with the wool in my left hand and the hook in my right hand...and if these pictures are right I am right handed'

Making up his mind Harry turned his attention back to the book taking no notice of his aunt Petunia glaring at him from the living room windows or how a telephone was glued to her ear. Instead his mind was captured by his precious treasure and nothing else.

_Step One - Hold the hook as shown in the picture next to this writing, using your thumb, forefinger and middle finger. The fingers have been labelled in the picture to help you. The forefinger is number 1 and the middle finger is number 2._

Looking back to his crochet hook Harry copied the position that the fingers held the crochet hook in the picture only to find it feeling similar to holding a pencil only the crochet hook was under his hand instead of being above his hand. Grinning happily at how fast he seemed to be picking this up Harry once again began to read.

_Step Two - Now spread out your fingers on your other hand and hold your wool with your little finger as shown in the picture next to the writing._

_Step Three - Turn your hand over and hold your wool using your number one finger and number two finger, as shown in the picture._

_Step Four - Turn your hand back around and you will find your wool is wrapped and stretched around your little finger and fingers 1, 2 and 3 with finger 1 on the top._

_Step Five - Making sure that you keep your finger 1 pointing upwards slightly, use your thumb and finger two to hold the slip knot._

_Congratulations, you are now holding your wool and crochet hook properly, this might feel strange or weird to begin with but after a few goes you will find it becoming comfortable._

As Harry reread the book and tried to follow what it had said about holding the wool and hook a frown appeared on his face no matter how many times he tried. For some strange reason his fingers just would not do as he told them to do.

'I wonder if it is because of how many times uncle Vernon and Dudley have stepped on my hands' Harry thought sadly as he looked closer at his left hand only to find it looking slightly different from a normal hand as his broken fingers had to heal by themselves without any help from a doctor 'But...I will not give up, Dudley gives up when things get hard and look where that got him!'

With a determined glint in his eyes Harry pulled his fingers out of the confusing pattern of wool wrapped around his hand and turned the page then slowly and clumsily he wrapped his hand around the wool in the same pattern as the book told him and began to read.

_Let's make lots of loops! The Chain!_

_Now that you know how to hold your wool and hook and make a slip knot you are now ready to make lots of loops, which are all linked together in a straight line causing them to look like a chain. The loops linked together are called chain stitches._

_If you want to make a small piece of crochet then use only do a short starting chain but if you want a wide piece of crochet then do a long starting chain._

_If you look closely at your chain once you have done a few you will notice that there is a front and a back and your stitches look a bit like a 'V'. You can tell which is the front of your crochet because you can see the V shape while the back of your crochet is bumpy and you can't see any 'V'. You can count the number of stitches you have made if you count the 'V's like the bird is doing on the picture on the other page with a starting chain._

Tilting his head with interest Harry turned his attention to the other page only to find a small bird standing on a crochet hook and pointing downwards at what Harry thought must be a chain. Next to each stitch was a large bold number going from 1 to 10 while a V was marked out by a red line.

'That must be a chain' Harry thought as he looked over the picture only to freeze in terror as the sound of a verchiel coming down the road reached his ears.

Turning his attention away from his book Harry looked out of his hiding spot at the road as worry built up inside of him only to let out a low long sigh of relief as a large white van followed by a smaller red car came into his view. Harry's eyes stayed glued to the two verchiel's as they came closer and closer to number four only to come to a complete stop outside of the house.

"Aunt Petunia must of called for help with getting everything ready for Dudley's birthday party," Harry muttered to himself as he watched three adults get out of the large van and two out of the car, "Maybe I should...no, if I go inside now to help it will only get me into more trouble."

Ignoring the men and woman unloading brightly coloured decorations and large amounts of food as they carried them up to the house where Petunia was standing in the doorway having spotted them arriving Harry turned back to his crochet book to read the rest of the chain stitch section.

_Step One - Make sure your hook and wool are in the correct position, once they are push your hook underneath and around the wool from the left hand side to the right hand side._

_Step Two - Using the small hook on the top of your hook carefully hook the wool._

_Step Three - Being careful pull the wool backwards into the slip knot that you have made. Try to make sure that the hook is facing forwards so that the wool does not end up falling off of the hook._

_Step Four - Well done! You have just finished making your very first chain stitch! Now do steps 1 to 3 again a few more times so you make several more chains. Also use your thumb and middle finger to keep hold of your crochet as you make more chain stitches so that you do not pull on your crochet._

As Harry read through the steps excitement grew inside of him and a large smile grew on his face, it might not be much but he was finally going to make something with his wool. Quickly rereading through the steps Harry did as they said, slowly and steadily while making sure that they would not end up being too tight to do anything with.

'Stupid grip' Harry muttered angrily as the wool that was wrapped around his left hand kept getting too tight or stuck 'This is causing too many problems...there has to be a better way of doing this.'

Fighting the urge to throw the wool and hook out of the tree Harry unwrapped the wool from his hand and carefully did the steps once again with a determined glint shining brightly in his eyes. After his fifth attempt Harry finally managed to make his first chain stitch, with a proud grin on his face Harry continued to make more chain stitches until he counted thirty of them.

"I did it! I really did it!" Harry cried out happily as he gave his chain a proud smile, "I managed my first chain! I wonder what I can do with it!"

With a large happy smile on his face Harry turned back to what was fast becoming one of his favourite books. Turning the page Harry found himself looking at a picture of the same tiger from before holding up two identical looking green squares of crochet looking confused with the words 'The front and back look the same!'

Frowning in confusion Harry turned to the next page to find out just what the tiger was on about when he read the title of the next chapter, Double Crochet.

'Double Crochet?' Harry asked himself as people was still going backwards and forwards between the verchiel's and the house with items and food for Dudley's birthday party, "What is that? It sounds...like it's two times more harder than what I have done..."

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Double Crochet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Harry's experiences on Crochet is based on my own as I just started learning how to crochet not long ago. For anyone who wants to know Crochet the definition of it I found online is, a handicraft in which yarn is looped into a patterned fabric with a hooked needle.**

**A/N 2: In this chapter the text, or at least most of it, in **_**italics**_** are what Harry reads out of his book.**

**Chapter Seven**

Looking at the chain he had managed to make and the open book in his lap Harry took a deep breath and began to read through the chapter, even if it was going to take him all day Harry was determined to have something that he made to show, even if his relatives was not interested and it would only be for him.

_Double Crochet!_

_When you have practiced your chain stitch and you can crochet a chain with nice even stitches you are finally ready to learn your very first crochet stitch!_

_Remember through to be careful of how you hold your crochet hook and wool, also remember to relax and have fun! If you are holding your wool to tightly then your stitches will be tight too and will be very difficult to crochet into!_

Making an understanding sound Harry paused in his reading and double checked the chain he had made, he was still as proud as could be over the fact he had made his very first chain, only to let out a sigh of relief when he found enough space in it to put his crochet hook through it with the wool without any problem.

'I'm glad that I took that little bit of extra time and went slower' Harry thought with a smile, for some reason he just could not stop smiling even though he knew that later on he would be in big trouble with his relatives 'It looks like making a slightly loser chain and taking my time at the start worked out for me.'

Relived that he would not have to undone his first chain and redo it again Harry turned back to his book while ignoring the loud shouts of his aunt's voice ordering people about, the loud demands from Dudley and the back garden being set up for Dudley's birthday party. Harry did not know that his aunt Petunia was beyond rage as every time she thought of her nephew her vision turned red, it was Harry that was meant to be doing all of this work for her precious Duddie-kins, the freak would pay. Lost in his own world of safety given to him by his treasure that had been one of Dudley's unwanted birthday presents Harry allowed himself a small slice of happiness as he practiced his crochet while lost in his own world.

Looking down at the book Harry read the title out loud to himself, "Your very first row."

_Your very first row._

_First make a slip knot and slip it onto your hook. Then get your crochet hook and wool positioned and then make a chain of 11 stitches long. Then pick up your chain and hold it like it is shown in the picture underneath. _

'I hope that 20 chain stitches will be okay' Harry thought as he looked at the picture which had the chain in a straight line with the crochet hook on the right hand side and the tail of the crochet on the left hand side 'Well...it is just for practice and I am not making anything...I should be alright this time.'

Feeling slightly silly at how proud he was of his first chain stitch Harry turned back to reading the book.

_Step One - Miss the first chain stitch next to your hook, as that is what is holding the wool over your crochet in place on the hook, push your hook through the centre of the chain going from the side facing you._

_Step Two - You should now have 2 loops on your crochet. Now push your hook underneath and around your wool just like you did with your chain stitch._

_Step Three - Just like you did before with your chain stitch use the tip of your hook to pull your wool through the closest chain stitch nearest the top of your hook._

_Step Four - If you look closely at your hook you should still have 2 loops on it, one loop which you have just made and the other loop is the last stitch from your long chain._

_Step Five - Using the top of your hook like you have done before pull your wool carefully through both of the loops on your hook. If you find it easier to do one loop at a time then do so, do not worry as you will get it in time with some practice._

_Step Six - Well Done! You have just finished doing your very first double crochet stitch!_

_Step Seven - Now finish the rest of your row by following steps 1 to 5 until you come to the end of your row but instead of doing it into the same stitch over and over keep doing it in the next one along until you reach the end._

_Once you have finished your first row of double crochet take a very good look at it and you should be able to see the 'V' shape on top of each one of your double crochet's. By counting how many 'V' shapes you have you will be able to see if you have the right amount of stitches through if you find yourself one short do not worry as remember you skipped over the very first stitch in your chain so if you had 11 stitch's to begin with you should now have 10._

Frowning in confusion at the book's words Harry reread each step several times as his mind seemed to refuse to take in the information. Trying his best to ignore the frustration at the sight of the new and daunting looking stitch Harry turned his full attention to his crochet in front of him and slowly did what the book told him to do, one step at a time.

'Through the hole, hook the wool...' Harry thought to himself as he followed the book's instructions 'It is similar to the chain stitch and the slip knot with the loop's...you can do this...'

Nervously pulling the wool through the final loop like it said in step five a large smile broke out on Harry's face as he found himself looking at his second double crochet, even if it looked a bit overly lose. Feeling a burst of confidence Harry slowly, clumsily but determinedly began to make his way towards the other end of the line adding one double crochet at a time.

'You can do it Harry' Harry thought to himself as he made it across the half way point 'Your over halfway, you are on the home stretch now.'

As Harry came to the end of the row a large yet determined smile broke out on his face at his achievement, after living with the Dursley's even this little achievement meant the world to him and gave him a rare chance to truly be happy and to smile.

'I don't want to stop' Harry thought sadly as he slowly finished the last stitch 'I wonder if...you have got to be able to do more than this with crochet if you can make clothes and teddy bears with it!'

Fuelled by how far he had come while up in the apple tree Harry quickly once again turned back to his book wanting to learn more about crochet. As Harry turned his attention back to his book he became lost to the world, as the morning waved on into afternoon cries of excitement and happiness could be heard from the back garden while guests for Dudley's birthday party kept on arriving throughout the afternoon with different shaped brightly coloured items in their hands. Through Harry was for once unaware of everything going on around him, including the increasing anger that Vernon, Petunia and Marge held within them that grew with every second past.

"I wonder if the next page tells you how to do another row?" Harry asked as he flipped through the book with a thoughtful expression on his face, "Let's see...turning your crochet."

_Turning Your Crochet!_

_By now you are ready to start your next row, to do this you first need to turn your crochet, this means that your tail will be on the right hand side while your hook will be on the left hand side through after you have finished this row you will find your hook to be on the right hand side._

Quickly Harry did as the book told him while excitement buzzed about inside him as he turned the page to find out how he could add another row.

'I wonder...maybe I could turn this into something like a pillow or a blanket or even something to lie on' Harry thought as he winced at the memory of his matters that had been shoved into the cupboard years ago 'I better check to see how I can finish my crochet to...just in case.'

Turning back to the book Harry turned the title and read the heading 'Second Row'.

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Rows, Crochet Magic And Vernon Returns

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Harry's experiences on Crochet is based on my own as I just started learning how to crochet not long ago. For anyone who wants to know Crochet the definition of it I found online is, a handicraft in which yarn is looped into a patterned fabric with a hooked needle.**

**A/N 2: In this chapter the text, or at least most of it, in **_**italics**_** are what Harry reads out of his book.**

**A/N 3: Just to stop the confusion I live in the UK and I know the UK way of crocheting so I am using the UK method of crocheting so to me a Single Crochet in patterns mean a double crochet.**

**Chapter Eight**

_Second Row!_

_Now that you have turned your crochet you are ready to start your second row._

_Step One - Make sure that your hook, wool and crochet are in the correct position and then make one chain stitch._

_Step Two - Now make a double crochet into the top of the very first stitch in the row below, make sure that you push your hook under the 'V' shape while also making sure to have both top loops and not just one top loop._

_Step Three - Now make a double crochet stitch into the next lower stitch and continuing while doing the same as the row below until you find yourself back on top of your very first stitch._

_Step Four - Well done! You have just finished your very first second row! It is simple to add on more rows onto your crochet, simply repeat what you have just done and you will soon find yourself ending up with a long piece of crochet!_

Trying not to let his excitement get the better of him Harry took a deep calm breath and followed the steps in the book once again only to watch in amazement as the chain stitch caused his wool to look as if it had taken a step up. Moving his hook into position to start his second row with thoughts of just how long he could make his crochet, could he make it so long it could touch the ground from where he sat in the tree?, Harry pushed his hook trough the proper place in his crochet only to freeze as the sound of Dudley throwing a temper tantrum came to his ears.

'I am glad I am safe up here' Harry thought with a wince, normally Dudley throwing a temper tantrum meant a beating from uncle Vernon as he let out his stress from having to deal with Dudley on Harry 'I wonder what has him throwing one through...He has all the attention and he is getting lots of new toys...I wonder if someone has given him a pair of socks or if he has gotten less birthday gifts then last year.'

Harry's question through was answered by the loud shout of Dudley, if anything was fit and healthy Dudley's lungs were.

"I wanted the bigger one! The one with the moving body parts!"

Hearing his cousin's wines and complaints Harry let out a relieved sigh when he heard his cousin did not get _that_ particular toy which meant Harry would find himself with one less injury from Dudley. Doing his best to ignore Dudley's greedy cries which in Harry's opinion was unneeded as Dudley was already getting a great birthday party and had parents that loved him.

'That reminds me...I best learn how to finish off my crochet before Dudley works out how to destroy it' Harry thought as a frown appeared on his face 'I wonder if the book tells you how to.'

Turning the page over Harry found the 'Stopping Crocheting' chapter and began to read while keeping a promise to himself to make his crochet as big as possible before finishing it off. As Harry carefully read through the steps he let out a sigh of relief as he found it to be a lot easier then what he was expecting.

_Stopping Crocheting_

_Now that you have made your crochet as long as you want it to be it is time to stop crocheting. The proper name for stopping is fastening off._

_Step One - When you have come to the point where you want to finish your crochet and you have just done your last stitch on your last row you must cut your wool making it free from the ball of wool while making sure to leave a long tail. Once you have cut the wool use your crochet hook to pull the wool tail completely through the loop._

_Step Two - Then with your fingers carefully pull the wool tail tight to close the loop making it form a knot and preventing your crochet from coming undone. Well done! You have just finished your first fastening off!_

'It sounds simple enough' Harry thought as he tiled his head thoughtfully 'Through...I will have to see about finding a pair of scissors soon...I wonder how I could get a pair without getting into a-...anymore trouble...'

As thoughts danced around in Harry's mind about how to get a small pair of scissors for his crochet a soft smile came to his lips as a soothing summer breezed genteelly blew through the tree and caressed Harry almost like a mother's tender touch. With a soft smile on his face as the warm summer sun shone down on him, the soft breeze kept him cool and the tree provided him with safety and shade Harry put his book away and quickly went back to doing his crochet feeling lighter and happier than he had in a very long time.

Humming a tune he made up to himself Harry slowly continued to add to his crochet while making sure not to miss a single stitch, determination shone brightly in his eyes as he tried to work out just what he could use his very first piece of crochet for.

'Maybe I could use it as a blanket or a pillow' Harry thought as he carefully thought about the size of his crochet 'I know it is not very wide but at least it would be still be better than the blanket I have now.'

As the hours past by and Harry's crochet slowly and steadily grew larger the Dudley's birthday party in the back garden began to kick off as odd balloons came floating upwards from the sky as children accidently let go and the shouts of sugar high children echoed throughout the area. As Dudley counted his birthday presents with a greedy grin on his face as he ignored his party guests Harry happily sat up in the apple tree counting his stitches with an innocent and happy smile on his face.

'I wonder how much longer uncle Vernon will be' Harry thought as he finished his newest row and turned to look out at the street which was chockablock with parked cars 'I hope aunt Marge is doing okay...Ripper means a lot to her...but I did not mean to drop her suitcase on Ripper...'

Sighing sadly Harry turned his attention back to his crochet and held it up to get a good look at it for the very first time, his crochet was now as long as one of his School A4 orange maths book. Wondering if he had enough wool or if he needed to find out how to add on another ball of wool Harry looked down at his lap where the ball of wool lay only to smile when he spotted that he had more than enough.

'Thank you great aunt Jane for sending big balls of wool' Harry thought happily as he began to crochet once more, this time with a more steady and confidante pace.

As Harry crocheted with his eyes firmly glued onto the stitch he was doing he never noticed the strange soft, almost none see able light surrounding his hands and seemingly 'pouring' into his crochet. Too involved in his crochet and making sure he did his stitches correctly Harry never noticed how his crochet softly glowed in the same soft light that surrounded his hands before it totally disappeared. As the soft light disappeared a large white blob appeared on his crochet only to slowly turn into the shape of a bone, and the more he crocheted the larger the bone got.

An hour later a proud Harry held up his completed crochet that was the size of a small mat only to blink in confusion and shock when he spotted the strange white bone on his red wool that he had never put there, hell he did not even know how to use more than one colour of wool let alone crochet a pattern.

'How did it happen?' Harry thought with a frown as he looked sadly at his first piece of crochet 'It seems I have done something...freaky again. I hope uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia don't find out...through with what has happened with aunt Marge and Ripper I will properly end up having the worse _punishment_ I have ever had.'

Making up his mind to keep his crochet as he was already in a large amount of crochet Harry turned to his bag full of wool only to freeze as he felt the tension in the wool connecting his crochet to the ball disappear. Gulping nervously as fear covered him Harry slowly turned back only to find the wool cut smoothly and his left hand index finger had a small tuff of red wool on it.

"W-What happened?" Harry asked himself as he stared in shock at the cut wool, "How did it happen? I don't have any scissors! Did...Did I do it with my finger nail?"

Looking between his finger and the wool Harry tried to work out just what was going on only to freeze as his confusion and panic turned into pure terror and panic as the sound of a car door slamming shut and a loud familiar and very angry voice rang out for all to hear.

"BOY!"

Vernon Dursley was home.

**To Be Continued...**

**Again just to stop the confusion I live in the UK and I know the UK way of crocheting so I am using the UK method of crocheting so to me a Single Crochet in patterns mean a double crochet.**


	9. Life Changing Moments

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Harry's experiences on Crochet is based on my own as I just started learning how to crochet not long ago. For anyone who wants to know Crochet the definition of it I found online is, a handicraft in which yarn is looped into a patterned fabric with a hooked needle.**

**A/N 2: Just to stop the confusion I live in the UK and I know the UK way of crocheting so I am using the UK method of crocheting so to me a Single Crochet in patterns mean a double crochet.**

**Chapter Nine**

At the sound of his Uncle's voice which held just anger and hate Harry gulped hard as his whole colour changed into a pasty white, without even knowing why he bothered doing it as the chances where he'd be dead by his uncle's large hands in a matter of minutes Harry quickly used all of his knowledge and skill that he had learnt and finished his crochet off and shoved the crochet hook into his bag.

'Uncle Vernon' Harry thought as his terrified green eyes made themselves glue onto the man's large form 'His home!'

"When I get my hands on you boy!" Vernon yelled out as his face went a new shade of red, "Just you wait until I get my hands on you! You will be wishing that you was never born!"

Unable to talk as fear held him back Harry could only watch on as Vernon angrily walked around to the back of his car and pulled out four long metal poles from out of his car. Confused and scared Harry quickly put his bag safely around him while holding on to his crochet and watched as Vernon began putting one metal pole on top of the other, each one slotting into place, until Vernon held a long metal pole which could easily reach Harry in his apple tree.

Emerald green eyes widened in fear as Harry realised just what his uncle was planning to do with the metal pole, looking carefully at the pole before turning back to his tree Harry let out a scared whimper when he realised that his uncle's metal pole was taller than the apple tree.

There was nowhere to hide.

"I promised you that you would pay boy," Vernon sneered with a crazy glint in his eyes as he slowly walked towards Harry with his long metal pole, "And you should know that I _always_ keep my word."

'I'm doomed' Harry thought as his heart felt like it was beating a mile a second 'I knew I would be in trouble but I never thought that I would end up being in this much trouble. Maybe I should leave my treasure up here where it's safe from uncle Vernon.'

Before Harry could make a single move Vernon was standing at the bottom of the tree with a look of pure anger shining in his eyes. Gulping nervously as Vernon began to swing the metal pole around near his spot Harry twisted to left in an attempt to doge his uncle's attempts of knocking him out of the tree only to let out a loud cry of pain as the metal pole hit him in the back causing him to fall from the tree.

'Am I going to die?' Harry thought to himself as he fell from the tree only to land on the ground with a painful crunch and a loud cry of pain.

Vernon stood a few feet away from his nephew panting hard with a sickening grin on his face as he gazed down at Harry who was whimpering in pain and lying flat on the ground looking up at the tree panting hard. Proudly looking over his work with thoughts of just how much damage he could do to his freak of a nephew until the boy was finally dead his evil beady eyes landed on a strange red object that was firmly held in the boy's hands. Interested captured Vernon reached forwards and without a single care for his nephew he roughly pulled the red object out of Harry's hand, enjoying the sound of pain from his nephew's lips, only to find that the red object was made out of wool.

Looking carefully at his freak of a nephew with a sneer on his face Vernon held up the red wool object only to let out a startled gasp at the sight of a red dog's blanket with a single large white bone on it. As Vernon looked carefully at the red wool blanket with images of pound signs dancing in his eyes Vernon never noticed the low whimpers and groans of pain from Harry who was slowly coming too.

'This is like those dog blankets at the blasted vet's' Vernon thought with wide eyes as he remembered helping his sister bring her dog into the vet's 'If I wanted to buy one I would have to give up two months worth of my salary...maybe...'

Vernon turned to his nephew only to find him shaking madly and poking his legs in various spots with different amounts of pressure. Taking a deep breath to try and calm himself down, if the boy did make this dog blanket then he could be rich and above all else he wanted the boy to make _lots_ more like the one in his hand...if the boy was the one who made the dog blanket, Vernon turned and glared harshly down at his panicking nephew.

"Boy what the hell do you think you are doing? Get up already!" Vernon growled out as he nudged the boy's legs harshly with his foot only to get another weird whimper of despair.

"I...I can't feel my legs! I can't feel them! It's like they are not there!" Harry cried out in pure fear and panic as he gazed up at his uncle with wide emotion filled eyes, "I tried to move them but they won't listen to me! It is like there is nothing below my waist!"

Vernon let out a grunt as his mind cleared for a second 'This could be a good thing if the freak is telling the truth, it would keep him in one place and it would be easier to force him to make these dog blankets and with how much money we will be getting from selling the boy's stuff we can hire several people to do the boys chores.'

Harry watched with fear filled eyes as his uncle thought his words over as if the fact that Harry could not feel his legs any longer and how to cope with it was something as simple as trying to pick which jam you would have on your toast.

'How can he be so calm?' Harry thought as he tried not to allow his emotion to take control of him while his uncle was around 'How am I going to walk? Do my chores? How am I going to go to the bathroom?'

"Don't worry boy, you won't have to more from the spot your put from now on," Vernon said gruffly cutting Harry's inner panic off, "With how rich I am going to be we can hire someone to do your chores for us while you just keep turning our these dog blankets got it?"

As disbelief added to the emotions in his eyes Harry opened his mouth only to let out a loud pain filled yelp as Vernon grabbed a handful of his hair roughly and pulled him up so he was eye level with Vernon. Looking up at his uncle with tears threatening to fall as Harry wished that someone, anyone, would look out their window or walk by and see what was going on only it seemed that things were going Vernon's way.

"Listen here boy, it is about time you pay for your keep," Vernon hissed out as he kept a strong painful hold on his nephew's hair, "You are going to do as you are told and you are going to make more of these dog blankets and whatever else Petunia or I tell you to make! The only time you will stop working is if you do not have the wool or know how to make it, then I will get you what you need and you _will_ make it boy. It is time to pay your aunt and I back for everything we have done for you from the goodness of our hearts!"

It was all Harry could do to let out a small weak whimper in reply which luckily Vernon took as a sound of understanding. Lowering his arm back to the floor Vernon roughly dumped Harry down on the ground, not caring about the sharp cry of pain from his nephew, while keeping a tight hold on Harry's hair.

"Now then, how about we go and tell your aunt all about your new skills and what you are going to do for us?" Vernon asked darkly as he started to walk forwards dragging Harry along with him as he went.

"Please...uncle," Harry whimpered out as his legs dragged along like a rag doll being dragged along by a child, "Ow, uncle I-"

"Shut it boy, I am in no mood to put up with you this afternoon," Vernon growled out causing Harry to shut up quickly.

No more words were spoken as Vernon dragged his seven year old nephew along the garden and up to the front door as if he was nothing more than a child's doll. Harry let out sharp cries of pain as his uncle's hand tugged and pulled through he never said anything, he knew how to read his uncle's moods.

Walking up the one step into the house Vernon turned his head slightly to watch his lying nephew cry out in pain as his legs was dragged over the step roughly only for a frown to appear on his face when the only sounds of pain the freak made was when his upper body hit or knocked against something.

'Seems the brat was telling the truth' Vernon thought darkly only for a large smile to appear on his face as he spotted a harassed looking Petunia standing in the hallway talking on the phone, taking a deep breath he called out, "Pet! Guess what! I have all the answers to our problems!"

Hearing her husband's excited cries Petunia quickly hung up the phone, she was only ordering some more food for the party as Dudley had somehow eaten it all before any of the other children could have any, with a smile on her face only for it to turn into a dark ugly sneer when she spotted just who her husband was dragging into the house behind him.

"That is wonderful Vernon! You must tell me all about it!" Petunia gushed out excitedly causing Vernon to puff his chest out proudly, "But...what is _he_ doing here? I thought we both agreed that he was no longer worth the trouble."

Much to Petunia's shock Vernon gave her a large smug smile in return.

"Not anymore Pet! The freak is part of the answer!"

**To Be Continued...**

**Sorry for how the updates have slowed down but I got some bad news and because of the heat wave I've not been sleeping and I've been struggling with the next part of this story. On the plus side if anyone is interested I've just finished crocheting two stuff toys, a Pikachu that is multicoloured as I didn't have any other wool at the time and a Cat with stripes that Harry will make in this fic at some point, I hope.**


	10. Introducing Epemetheus And Matsuo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Harry's experiences on Crochet is based on my own as I just started learning how to crochet not long ago. For anyone who wants to know Crochet the definition of it I found online is, a handicraft in which yarn is looped into a patterned fabric with a hooked needle.**

**A/N 2: Just to stop the confusion I live in the UK and I know the UK way of crocheting so I am using the UK method of crocheting so to me a Single Crochet in patterns mean a double crochet.**

**Chapter Ten**

Epemetheus let out a low groan of frustration as he looked blankly up at his old friend who was _still_ talking after one whole minute! Rubbing his head Epemetheus turned his head away from his friend and looked outside only to find himself feeling even more frustrated. The sun was shining, the birds where chirping, his servants where happily going about their duties while the small amount of children that there was played happily in the summer sun as their morning lessons where done.

"...which is why we should...the benefits will be...but then the percentage..."

With a dramatic groan Epemetheus turned back to his friend only to give him a sheepish smile as the young man gave him a pointed look. Epemetheus watched as his childhood friend gave him a dark look and crossed his arms.

"Really my Lord, I would of thought that you of all people would want to go on this type of mission," Matsuo said with a sigh as he pushed his sharp black glasses up his nose showing bright yellow eyes, "It would give you a chance to get out of here, to meet new people, there's action and adventure plus it would mean you could get away from Lady Grata for a few days if not a few weeks."

"Really? I could get away from _her_?" Epemetheus asked as his blue eyes widened in excitement, "Tell me! What is this mission about?"

Matsuo let out a low groan of frustration as he ran a stressed hand through his short and smart black hair, being careful not to knock the pair of black tiger ears with black strips sitting on top of his head, his black tiger tail with black strips flicked from side to side in a show of his emotions. With tired yellow eyes Matsuo looked over his friend and still could not work out just how they had stayed friends after all these years, what with his plain short black hair, yellow cat like eyes, his medium height, love of being organised and his love of numbers and how he always wore a plain black suit with a black tie and white shirt. Compared to Epemetheus's bright blue eyes, shoulder length wild black hair, tall frame with well toned muscles that could easily be seen as Epemetheus refused to wear a shirt unless it was for a _very_ good reason, the baggy pair of cargo trousers that was covered in different sized pockets, and the only thing besides trainers he would wear on his feet, flip flops. All in all Matsuo Shun and Epemetheus Tigre was two opposites.

'How did we become friends again?' Matsuo thought as he eyed his friend who was looking at him like an eager kitten his black ears with black stripes standing tall and to attention while his long black tail with black stripes standing to attention 'Oh yeah...we bonded over one of our side jobs, being an assassin.'

"Mat," Epemetheus wined out reminding Matsuo of a young child, "Tell me!"

"What do you think I have been doing for the last two hours?" Matsuo's growled out as he looked down at his pile of paperwork filled with numbers and statistics, "To put it simply Epemetheus so that even you can understand the mission is to go undercover at a human's house to see just what is going on, for some reason several members of different magical creature groups and even one of our own has reported feeling the magic of a young magical creature child calling out for help only for it to disappear before anyone can work out where the child is."

"And I take it that you have worked out where the little one is? You must of if I am being sent on this mission!" Epemetheus cried out as he held back an angry snarl and gripped tightly onto his chair only for his sharp nails to rip through the material, "Children are precious! They are gifts! Whoever hurts one should be dealt with in the harsh manor possible!"

'There goes another chair' Matsuo thought dryly before nodding his head and speaking, "Yes Epemetheus, which is why you are going, when your mother and the rest of the elder's found out about the child's location your mother suggested that you be the one and everyone agreed."

"Good, I'll make that idiot pay for harming a precious kitten!" Epemetheus growled out darkly, "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Why I am happy to see that you are finally taking an interest in your work," Matsuo replied sarcastically causing Epemetheus to calm down slightly and send his friend a playful smirk, "And yes, apparently there are high chances of the child being like us-"

"You mean those stupid humans had the guts to hurt a Black Tiger Demon?" Epemetheus asked as his blue eyes glowed with anger, "Don't they know how rare kitten's are after the last war when we were stuck in the middle of an argument between Voldemort and Dumbledore about whose side we belonged to?"

"Apparently not through they are muggles and not the best kind I hear," Matsuo replied with a dark look on his face, "Now the child in question is the nephew to the two muggle human adults in the home, his mother is the wife's sister, through as you know neither adult holds any positive feelings towards the child, they do not even see him as a human. The husband is known for abusing the child physically and verbally, making the child do chores and tasks that not even a grown adult could do in a single day, with holding food, not allowing the child to do better than his own child in all areas which must be hard as the son has less brain power to him then a one cell organism. The wife is known for abusing the child mainly verbally through she is known for hitting the child with a saucepan over the head or slapping him or even pouring boiling hot liquid over him...you get the idea, she also likes her husband favours her own son over her nephew and gives the child all of her son's old clothes. The son, or should I call him the baby killer whale, is starting to take after his parents in his treatment of his cousin by beating him up, playing a game with the name something like 'hunting', doing his best to get the child into trouble and being a normal spoilt brat."

Epemetheus let out an angry growl showing his pair of sharp fangs only to pause when his blue eyes met Matsuo's yellow eyes, "There is more isn't there?"

"Yes," Matsuo replied with a stiff nod of his head, "The son is a known bully but the parents will not listen to anything the teachers, or the doctor during check-up's, tries to tell them, in their eyes their child could kill someone and he would still be innocent and not at fault, they spoil the boy rotten. The wife is well known for her hatred of anything not normal and she is also a well known gossip and busy body, there is not a single thing going on in the area that woman does not have her nose into, there are also rumour's going about that she is having a...fling...with the local postman _and_ the librarian at the local community library where she goes to 'help out' once or twice a week. The husband works for a drill company called Grunnings which his income does not match his job, also the extra amount of money he gets a month matches the amount of money missing from the company he works for. Both the husband and wife also encourage their son to act the way he does."

"And they call us monsters and demons," Epemetheus growled out as his a low dark growl came out of his mouth, "How am I going to get into their house? How will I survive for more than five seconds alone with them? Hell! How did the little one mange to last however long he has?!"

"Yes, the child must have a very strong inner power for him to last more than a few minutes with these people," Matsuo replied with a flash of anger in his eyes, "Also there has been other muggle humans finding out about the way these people have been treating their nephew and have reported them only for them to suddenly disappear the next day and to never be seen again while the child is not seen for at least two weeks."

"Who are they?" Epemetheus asked with a low dark growl, "What are their names? I will show them what happens to idiots like them who dare to mess with a kitten!"

"Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley and Dudley Dursley."

**To Be Continued...**

**Just to clear up any questions, Epemetheus Tigre is a Black Tiger Demon who is next in line to rule over what is left of the Black Tiger Demon clan once his mother retires or dies. Matsuo Shun (thank you to Jostanos for allowing me to use the name) is Epemetheus's childhood friend and second in command and will still be when Epemetheus becomes the leader of the clan. Both of them are sent on missions and similar things by the elders (the only people in the clan above the leader and second in command) to help prepare them for their future.**


	11. Petunia Finds Out About Vernon's Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N 1: Just to stop the confusion I live in the UK and I know the UK way of crocheting so I am using the UK method of crocheting so to me a Single Crochet in patterns mean a double crochet.**

**Chapter Eleven**

"How Vernon? How?" Petunia asked as she eyed the panicking _freak_ in her husband's grasp as if _it_ was going to attack her any second, "And why is the freak not standing behind you for? Freak! Stand up! I will not have you embarrassing my family on this special day!"

"The freak can't Pet, it seems I finally managed to do some permanent damage," Vernon replied with a pleased shark like grin as he gave a sharp yank to Harry's hair, "From now on the boy won't be able to get away!"

As her husband let out a cruel laugh Petunia frowned and looked down at her freak of a nephew's body looking for any changes only to find his legs lying on the floor like led weights. Fear flashed through her eyes as Petunia quickly turned and looked out at the birthday party in the back garden before turning back to her husband with a dark look on her face.

"Take the freak upstairs, I do not want to become the gossip of the town!" Petunia snapped out angrily, "I do not care if the freak is half dead he will not take the spot light off of my precious Dudley, especially today."

With a pig like grunt of understanding Vernon turned towards the stairs with his hand still firmly gripping Harry's hair. Without a second thought or care for his nephew Vernon dragged Harry up the stairs while not caring about the pain filled whimpers Harry made as his upper body and head was hit against the stairs.

'What is going to happen to me?' Harry thought as he bit back a sob 'Why did no one come and help me outside for? Am I that much of a freak?'

"I will be back in a moment, keep the party going," Harry heard his aunt call out causing him to wince in fear, "I just have to go and get something from upstairs."

'Oh no, I must be in really big trouble' Harry thought as the sound of his aunt's feet came to his ears and he could just make out the top of her head 'If they are both coming upstairs...I...did I hurt aunt Marge's dog _that_ badly?'

"Put the freak in the guest room Vernon, I don't think Marge will be coming here anytime soon," Petunia said as Vernon reached the top of the stairs, "And remind me to get the freak to wash the sheets on the bed once this is all over with, I will not have him spreading his freakish germs all over my clean bed sheets!"

Used to his aunt's cruel words and his body being in almost constant pain Harry ignored them and concentrated on the thing that brought him the least amount of pain, or it would be better said the thing that brought him _no_ pain at all.

'Why can't I feel anything below my waist for?' Harry thought as he tried to ignore how his uncle was roughly dragging him up the last step and onto the upstairs landing 'I know I fell out of the tree...and uncle Vernon used that big metal pole...and it hi t my back...did uncle Vernon do this to me?'

"You will just love my idea Pet!" Vernon's greedy voice said cutting Harry's thoughts off, "It will make us rich! The boy will finally be paying us back for everything that we have done for him too! We will even be able to buy a bigger house _and_ hire other people to run it for us!"

"The freak can make us rich?" Petunia asked with a disbelieving look through there was a hint of greedy excitement in her voice, "The freak is not smart enough to add two and two together, how can he make us rich?"

"Dog blankets Pet! Dog blankets is the answer to all of our troubles!" Vernon replied with a grin on his face as he dragged Harry towards the guest room.

"Dog blankets?" Petunia asked with a hint of scepticism in her voice, "Vernon...what happened outside? Did the freak hurt you?"

"He didn't but I sure did!" Vernon replied with an evil laugh making Harry whimper, "Let's just get into the guest room Pet, I don't want anyone else hearing my brilliant plan!"

The next few moments were silent bar the sound of the guest room door being slammed open. Looking around the best he could with how his uncle was holding his hair Harry braced himself for what he knew was to come as he found himself being dragged into the guest room. Harry did not have to wait long for what he knew was coming as only a few seconds after Vernon had entered the guest room Harry found himself being lifted up off of the ground and thrown onto the guest bed.

'At least it is soft this time' Harry thought while struggling to sit up right only to flinch suddenly as his aunt's voice echoed throughout the room.

"Well? Will you tell me now?" Petunia asked as she slammed the door shut behind her, "And why couldn't the freak make his own way up here? Why did you not make him walk! You are going to have to wash your hand now!"

Harry watched with wide eyes as his uncle just stood still and allowed his aunt to yell at him, this had never happened before. Whatever was going down it was big.

"First off Pet the freak can't use his legs anymore because of how he got out of the tree," Vernon said while ignoring Harry totally who was trying to use his legs to help him move but failing, "But that does not matter as I-"

"Does not matter! Does not matter!" Petunia screeched out angrily at hearing her husband's words, "How on earth can you say it does not matter! How will the boy do his chores! What will people say? He will cost us a lot more money now! What will those _other freaks_ say now?!"

"I don't care about the other freaks, if they come anywhere close to my family I will have them arrested for trespassing," Vernon replied with an ugly look at the mention of the 'other freaks', "And with my idea we will be so rich that we can hire people to do the chores! Besides the best part of this plan is that the freak does all the work! We just have to give him the stuff so he can do it!"

"Do what?" Petunia asked carefully as she thought over her husband's words carefully.

"You remember that we gave the freak Dudley's unwanted birthday present from Jane?" Vernon asked, when Petunia slowly nodded her head he continued, "Well it seems the freak was doing something useful while up in that tree! Have a look for yourself!"

Much to Petunia's surprise she found herself being forced given a red woolly blanket, frowning she took it off of her husband and took a careful and closer look at the item in question only to spot the large white bone in the middle of the blanket. Looking up with a small glint of surprise in her eyes she gave her husband a pointed look.

"The freak did _this_?" Petunia asked in surprise.

"Yes, it seems the freak worked out how to do it," Vernon replied grinning like a loon at the fact his wife was beginning to see things his way.

"I remember my mother trying to teach my..._that girl_ and I to crochet when we were young only I was never able to get it," Petunia said bitterly only to glare at her husband, "You do know how much wool costs don't you? Why just the other day when I was shopping I saw that only 100g's of wool costs £2's and that is the cheap wool!"

"Then we just charge the person extra, we make them pay for the wool along with however many hours it takes the boy to do what they want and a bit extra," Vernon said as he shot the nervous and worried Harry a nasty look, "Plus the freak can use all of that wool that Jane sent so he can always use that to begin with."

"Well...I guess people could always just buy the wool themselves and give it to us to use too," Petunia said thoughtfully as she ran a hand over the dog blanket, "You know we could do this...we could give Marge this blanket for her dog to make up for what happened and knowing how that woman likes to boast about anything she has we will find ourselves with loads of customers in no time."

"That's the spirit Pet, we are going to be rich!" Vernon said happily only to frown and point at Harry, "But what are you going to do about _him_? I hate to say this Pet but maybe we should find him some medical help, after all the boy is our ticket to the good life."

Petunia let out a thoughtful hum causing Harry to inwardly wince, looking over her nephew with a critical eye Petunia let out a long suffering sigh before turning and walking out of the room. Gulping nervously Harry did his best to stay still and look down at his lap while trying not to give his uncle any reason to beat him.

'I wonder what aunt Petunia has in mind' Harry thought as he poked his legs sadly 'I guess I'm just going to have to accept that my legs no longer work and get on with it...'

Sighing once again Harry jumped suddenly as two white small round pills where shoved in front of him with a glass of water. Blinking in total confusion Harry looked up only to find that it was his aunt holding them out to him.

"Hurry up boy," Petunia snapped out as she glared at Harry, "I am not doing this out of the goodness of my heart! Take them already, the sooner you take them the sooner I can get some pillows and the sooner you can start making us rich!"

"Yes aunt Petunia," Harry said carefully as he took the two pills and the water only to look at them as if they might eat him alive from the inside out.

**To Be Continued...**

**More Epemetheus and Matsuo to come soon! Their appearance will also explain why no one came to Harry's rescue when he was up the apple tree in the front garden.**


	12. Start Of The Mission To Save The Kitten

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N 1: Just to stop the confusion I live in the UK and I know the UK way of crocheting so I am using the UK method of crocheting so to me a Single Crochet in patterns mean a double crochet.**

**Chapter Twelve**

"Take them already, and you better not choke on them boy," Petunia sneered only to let out a put on sigh when she spotted Harry looking at the pills as if they were going to eat him, "Come on boy! Vernon and I have to get back to Dudley's birthday party! If you have to know the pills are just pain killers, take them boy."

Too shocked at the fact that he was allowed some pain relief for the first time ever Harry nodded his head, put the pills in his mouth and took a long deep sip of water and swallowed the pain killers at the same time. Once he had finished the water, Harry made sure to drink all of the water as he did not know when his next chance to drink would come, he lowered the cup only to find it snatched out of his hand before it had gotten lower than his chin.

"Vernon, you go down to Dudley's birthday party, I'll be down in a minute," Petunia said as she quickly stepped away from Harry with a sneer on her face, "We don't want anyone getting the wrong ideas now do we?"

"Of course not Pet," Vernon replied as he sent his wife a smile before turning and glaring at Harry, "Listen here boy I want at least four more of those dog blanket's by tomorrow morning! Petunia is having her friends over for tea and most of them are dog owners or lovers."

"Yes uncle Vernon," Harry answered with a nod of his head.

"I want all of them done in the same way that you did the first one, got it boy?" Petunia asked as she glared at Harry.

"Yes aunt Petunia," Harry replied with a nod of his head.

"Good, now get to work and pay us back for everything that you have put us through," Petunia said with a dark look before turning to Vernon, "Do you think I should go and get the brat an extra pillow or something?"

"Nah, you already gave him the pain killer's Pet, we do not want to end up spoiling the boy," Vernon replied, "Now I do not know about you but I think I am going to follow your earlier suggestion and join our son's birthday party! We have wasted enough time on the freak as it is."

Nodding her head in agreement Petunia followed her husband out of the guest room but not without one last warning glare at Harry.

As the door slammed shut Harry finally allowed the first of many tears to fall as he quietly began pulling out all of the red balls of wool from his bag.

*****With Epemetheus and Matsuo outside of number four*****

Epemetheus let out a dark growl of anger 'How do I always find myself in these situations for? Why is it always me for and never Matsuo?'

"Are you alright in their Epemetheus?" Matsuo asked as he looked through the bars of the cat travel cage only to suddenly have to pull back as a dark hiss came from the cage followed by an angry black furred and black striped paw that was aimed for his eye, "Now now Epemetheus there is no need to be like that, you know this is the only way to get you into the house without any problems and I know you have your special collar on so everything is ready to go."

As another warning hiss came from the darkness of the cage Matsuo sighed and ran his free hand through his hair and out of habit being careful not to knock his cat ears only to smirk to himself a few seconds later when he remembered he had almost forgotten about the glamour he had placed on himself to prevent the muggle humans from seeing his tiger ears and tail.

'I hate this, I hate this, I hate this' Epemetheus thought angrily as he glared at the spot where he knew Matsuo's hand would come in to get him out of the cage, he had his teeth and claws ready 'Those damn elders are really losing it if they think that turning me into a pet cat was a smart idea.'

As the sound of hisses and growls of anger came from within the cage Matsuo let out a sigh and lifted the cage holding the black cat with black stripes up so they where eye level.

"Look...Ep, I know you don't like being reduced to being a pet cat, I mean you're a tiger demon, but this is the only way you can get inside this house without any problems, it will only be for a few days and you won't even be in this form all the time. As soon as you find the little one and you are both alone you can transform back into your normal form and talk to him," Matsuo said calmly as the angry hissing died down slowly, "You know that you can change at will whenever you want to, and in a few days...a week maximum...you will be back to transforming into your big bad black tiger form so calm down okay? This is all for the little one. Now are you listening? I have something very important to tell you."

Matsuo waited for a few seconds only to get a dark meow in reply which he could easily understand as 'yes I am listening to you but I am still angry with you.' Matsuo simply rolled his eyes at his friend's childish temper tantrum.

"When the elders first sent someone to number four they found themselves stopped, it was as if they had come up against a brick wall, this so called brick wall turned out to be a special type of ward that had been weaved in with a few other wards," Matsuo said slowly only to get a pair of glowing blue eyes from the darkness of the cage in reply, "Now for our plan of rescuing the little one to work we had to...manipulate these wards so no one knows what has gone on inside the house of number four or its garden's from yesterday afternoon to now because of how we changed the Wards about so we could enter. So for all we know the little one could be dead in the house and no one, not a muggle human nor one of our people, would know as the Wards where still settling down to the changes that we have made to them."

Epemetheus let out another growl, this one full of understanding, he was basically going in blind with no knowledge of how the little one was.

"Today was chosen as it is Dudley Dursley's birthday, with how it has been planed you will become the Dursley's pet cat and from there you can find a way to help the little one," Matsuo said carefully, he knew which buttons to press with his friend, "Now be careful alright? The Dursley's are not known for being the most gentle of people and if what we found out while we worked on the Wards are true they will most likely get board of you tomorrow morning at the earliest and tomorrow evening at the latest. Use this to your advantage and see if you can find the little one and get him out of there."

Matsuo waited for a few minutes only to smirk knowingly as a put on meow came from within the cage, he knew Epemetheus would see it his way.

"Good, now let's get this all started," Matsuo said with a grin before lowering the cage and turning to face the innocent looking house that was number four.

Walking into the front garden Matsuo looked around for any sign of life only to spot a large sign hanging on the garage door which read 'Party in the back garden.' Grinning madly that everything seemed to be going their way for once Matsuo followed the sign which led him to a traditional wooden fence which was open and kept open as someone had tied it to the nearest solid thing with string. Walking through the gate the screams of children and the shouts of adults became louder and louder, knowing that he was getting closer Matsuo straightened himself out and put on a blank mask and double checked his glamour.

This had to work, everything had to go right, for the sake of the little one.

Stiffly and proudly Matsuo walked into the back garden with purpose, to nervous about the plan to save the little one Matsuo ignored the curious looks from the muggle humans around him and headed towards the large gift table that was already at breaking point yet people where still adding gifts to it. As a loud scream of a blond haired whale like child came to his ears Matsuo jumped slightly and his free hand itched to grab his wand or weapon.

'Calm down Matsuo, you going jumpy would not help the little one' Matsuo said as he came to a stop in front of the gift table.

Placing the cat cage down on the gift table, along with a large bag of cat items next to it, Matsuo gave a stiff nod of good luck to the cage where his friend's glowing eyes could be seen and walked away back in the direction he had came. His part of the mission was over for now, now it was all up to Epemetheus to do his part.

From within the cage Epemetheus watched on carefully for any sign of the little one, no child would get hurt under his watch.

**To Be Continued...**


	13. Finding the Kitten

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N 1: Just to stop the confusion I live in the UK and I know the UK way of crocheting so I am using the UK method of crocheting so to me a Single Crochet in patterns mean a double crochet.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Dudley Dursley watched on with greedy eyes from his spot at the food table as a strange man that looked as if he was here for a biasness meeting with his father entered his party carrying a strange large cage and a large bag. Wondering just what the man was carrying Dudley let out a loud scream and opened his mouth to demand to know only for the strange man to ignore him. Stomping his foot in anger Dudley quickly wolfed down his food and then ran around the table to the man only to find that the man was long gone and that he had left what he was carrying was with the rest of his presents.

Frowning in confusion Dudley walked towards the strange items that the man had put down only to spot a strange bag filled to the brim with what looked like cat stuff like dishes and toys.

'Why would that idiot give me cat stuff for?' Dudley thought with a frown 'I'm not a cat. Daddy better make that man come back and give me a big gift!'

Huffing in anger Dudley stomped his foot down on the ground only to yelp out when a dark hiss came to his ears. Gulping nervously at the strange sound Dudley turned around back to the strange bag with cat stuff only to realise that the strange cage next to the bag was not filled with more cat stuff but something else, something a lot better if those glowing blue eyes were anything to go by.

Something _alive_.

"A kitty!" Dudley yelled out in joy as a greedy grin lit his face, "I strange man gave me a kitty!"

Giggling madly Dudley rushed forwards only to stop half way when an adult stepped in front of him. It was Mr. Jones from over the road.

"Dudley son, if it is really a live animal...a kitten you say?...well do you not think it would be better to get one of your parents to take it inside the house where it can calm down a bit before you start playing with it?" Mr. Jones asked kindly, not seeing the warning looks the other adults and a few of the children sent his way, "After all this is a live animal we are talking about and-"

"I want my kitty!" Dudley suddenly yelled out as he glared at Mr. Jones, "Give me my kitty! It belongs to me! Mine! It is my birthday gift! Not yours! Give! Give! GIVE!"

Groaning softly at the child's demands, and wondering just what type of people the two adult Dursley's really where, Mr. Jones opened his mouth only to be cut off by a shrill cry from a female. Frowning in frustration Mr. Jones sighed and opened his mouth to talk once again only for a pair of hands to wrap around his right arm and pull him a good few feet away from Dudley and the present table.

"Duddie-kins!" Petunia yelled out in a fake posh voice as she walked right past Mr. Jones, with her husband behind her, as she walked straight to her son, "There is the birthday boy!"

"You idiot," a familiar voice hissed in Mr. Jones ear, "You have to be careful around the Dursley family."

"What are you talking about?" Mr. Jones asked as he turned around only to find himself face to face with the his next door neighbour, Ms. Walterbird.

"Listen...your new here right?" Ms. Walterbird asked with a pointed look.

"Yes...I moved in to my new house with my wife and child just the other day," Mr. Jones replied carefully, not seeing where this was going.

"That explains it then," Ms. Walterbird muttered causing Mr. Jones to get even more confused, "No one gave you the talk about the Dursley's huh?"

"The talk?"

"Yes the talk," Ms. Walterbird replied primly, "People who try to say things against the Dursley's, like some people believe that they are mistreating their nephew, or if you are not _normal_ in their books then you...disappear. Never to be seen again."

"Never to be seen again?" Mr. Jones asked with a frown only to get a nod from Ms. Walterbird.

"Ah, my wife said something about keeping our child far away as possible away from the Dursley boy while we are here," Mr. Jones replied nervously, "I don't know why through, I mean children will be-"

"A kitten!" Petunia's voice echoed throughout the whole back garden cutting people's conversations off and drawing attention to the three Dursley's.

"Mummy, I want my kitty!" Dudley demanded as he stomped his foot, "Now!"

"You heard the boy Pet, let's see what type of kitten his got," Vernon said as he motioned to the cat travel cage on the table.

"Fine," Petunia said as she reached forwards and passed the bag of cat stuff to her husband, "At least the person who gave Dudley the cat had the decency to get us everything we need for it."

"Of course they would," Vernon replied with a smirk on his face as he patted his son's head proudly, "The people we know are nice proper _normal_ people, we would not expect any less from the people who we invited to Dudley's birthday party."

"I want my kitty!" Dudley yelled again making all the adults bar his parents wince at his demands, "I want my kitty now!"

"How about we let your kitten out of its cage inside the house dear?" Petunia cooed at her son, "We don't want anyone to try and take him away now do we?"

"No!" Dudley cried out with a look of pure horror on his face, "It is mine!"

"How about we put it in Dudley's bedroom for now? Just until the party is over with?" Vernon suggested as he spotted some of the looks he and his family were starting to get, "After all Dudley has so many other presents!"

"Fine but the kitty is mine!" Dudley said sternly as he gazed trough the bars into the darkness of the cage at the cat's glowing eyes, "It has blue eyes. I thought all cats only have yellow eyes."

"A special cat for a special little guy," Vernon replied proudly causing Dudley to grin, "Now how about you go and try make some new friends while your mother and I go and put your new kitten into your bedroom?"

"Alright!" Dudley replied, loving the idea that he had the chance of adding more people to either add to his gang or to beat up.

"That's my boy," Vernon said proudly before turning and walking towards the house with his wife following behind him.

Silently the pair walked through the now much quieter back garden, neither of them saying a word beyond giving out polite smiles and nods of the heads as they walked past people they knew or _wanted_ to know. As Vernon opened the back door for his wife to go into the hose Petunia gave everyone one last charming, or at least she thought it was, smile before disappearing into the house followed by her husband who tried and failed to not slam the door behind him.

"What are we going to do Vernon?" Petunia asked nervously as soon as the back door was shut, "A kitten! Honestly who would of thought of buying Dudley a kitten!"

"Quiet right dear, quiet right, they should of brought him a dog, it would be more _manly_," Vernon replied nodding his head.

"No Vernon! Cat's bring germs into the house! _My nice clean house!"_ Petunia all but ranted as she glared into the cage she was holding, "They bring in bits of dead mice and other things they _kill_ while doing who knows what. Cat's can be as strange as...well all I need say is that my _sister_ had a cat when she was young and you know how that turned out."

Vernon let out a low hum as his mind ran through what Petunia had just said, "I don't know what to do Petunia, we can't get rid of the kitten, Dudley wants it and whoever gave him the kitten put in a lot of _money_. If they see us getting rid of the kitten...well..."

"I understand Vernon," Petunia replied as her hatred for anything but normal flared up, "But what should we do?"

"You said that _she_ had a cat when _she_ was a child?" Vernon asked, saying 'she' as if it was a swear word.

"Yes!" Petunia said, "I bet you it is one of the things that made _her_ so strange! She even took it to...to...to that freak school of hers!"

"I know what to do," Vernon said suddenly catching Petunia's attention, "If the cat made a normal child into a freak then what would happen if we gave the kitten to the freak? Maybe it could work the other way around?"

"It is a very good idea and it could fetch the freak's balls of wall for him so we wouldn't have to," Petunia replied stiffly, "But what about Dudley? This is _his_ kitten after all."

"Why don't we just tell him that it is his kitten but the freak is doing all the hard work?" Vernon asked with a smug look on his face, "The boy can train it and get it to do trick for our Dudley and Dudley can enjoy his cat. His smart enough as he is, I don't want Dudley getting any smarter yet, I have seen how these so called genius' act on the TV, I want our son to not only be the amazing genius he is but also enjoy his childhood."

**To Be Continued...**


	14. Eye Contact

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N 1: Just to stop the confusion I live in the UK and I know the UK way of crocheting so I am using the UK method of crocheting so to me a Single Crochet in patterns mean a double crochet.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Yes, we need to make sure our little genius does not become like those on the TV," Petunia said nodding her head, "One day he is going to become a lawyer! Or a doctor!"

"Or take after his old man," Vernon said puffing his chest out proudly, "So it is agreed then? The freak can do all the hard work while our Dudley can just relax and enjoy having a pet kitten!"

"Quiet right dear, our Dudley does enough hard work at school, his grades the best in his class," Petunia praised happily while ignoring the fact that Harry did _both_ his own homework and Dudley's homework, "So do you think we should take the kitten up to the freak or make him come down and get it?"

"As funny as that would be I do not want the freak's arm broken," Vernon replied as he started to head towards the hallway, "Remember the freak still has a use to us, a very important one."

"I know but if he has not finished at least one of those blankets by the time we get up there he _will_ be punished," Petunia replied following her husband.

"Of course he will, we can't go soft now can we?" Vernon answered as they walked into the hallway, "We can't let the freak forget his place!"

Making a sound of agreement Petunia followed Vernon as he made his way to the stairs, being careful not to startle or injure Dudley's new pet kitten Petunia walked a few extra steps behind Vernon as they walked up the stairs and held the kitten in front of her.

"The first thing the freak does with this germ bag is to teach it how to go to the toilet followed by how not to create messes in my nice clean home," Petunia said with a look of distaste on her face, "I will not have all my hard work gone to waist just because the freak is too lazy to train Dudley's kitten!"

"Well Pet I do not know about you but I hope the freak has not made a single dog blanket yet," Vernon said as they reached the top of the stairs with an evil glint in his eyes, "And don't worry Petunia, if that kitten does something wrong we can always just use it as another reason to show the freak who is in charge."

Even through Vernon could not see her Petunia nodded her head in agreement as her husband climbed the final step. As Petunia reached the top of the stairs she reached out and grabbed Vernon's shoulder making the man give her a dark look to which Petunia ignored.

"You give the freak the kitten, I have already been disappearing from Dudley's party enough times today, what will everyone think if I keep disappearing like this?" Petunia asked as she shoved the cage into Vernon's free hand, "And this time I disappeared with you! I need to get back to the party before anyone starts commenting on how big boned Dudley is, and before you start I helped you carry it up stairs."

Vernon just grunted in agreement and accepted the cat cage from his wife, he knew she was correct and with having a freak in the family they could not afford to be seen to be anymore un-normal then usually. Once Vernon had a good grip on both the cat cage and cat stuff Petunia gave him one last look before turning and quickly walking down the stairs.

"Don't be long dear, you have already missed a lot of Dudley's birthday," Petunia said as she reached the bottom of the stairs, "We need to think up of a way between us to make this up to Dudley. It is his birthday yet all it has been is all about the freak, first with the freak and Ripper, then the freak and the apple tree and then the freak and his legs and now the freak and the kitten."

Grunting in agreement Vernon nodded his head and turned began to walk towards the guest room which held Harry. As he got closer the soft sounds of mutterings about number's and stitches came to his ears causing Vernon to smirk.

'I do so hope that the freak has not done a lot in the short time he was alone' Vernon thought as he made his way towards the guest room 'I wonder if I will be able to find a reason to beat him again through...I do not need a reason.'

Chuckling at his thoughts Vernon came to a stop in front of the guest room door, without a thought about knocking on the door Vernon harshly pushed down on the door handle and slammed the door open, enjoying the cry of surprise that came from the freak as he did so.

"Boy!" Vernon said gruffly as he walked into the room with a glare on his face, "You better off been working on those dog blankets! I will not take anything better than perfect!"

"Yes uncle Vernon, I have been working on them," Harry replied nervously as he nervously held up his first dog blanket of which he had done a few rows of.

"Good, it seems you finally know your place boy," Vernon said with a sneer, inside he was fuming over the fact that he couldn't use the boy's laziness as a reason, "I got a job for you and it better be done good and fast!"

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry replied once again while his face was blank through on the inside he was brimming with excitement at the fact that he could still do things even through his legs did not work anymore.

"Dudley got a pet for his birthday," Vernon said as he uncaringly dumped the bag of cat items down on the guest bed out of Harry's reach, "A kitten, and I want you to train it."

"Me?" Harry squeaked out in shock and surprise only to let out a gasp of panic and look up at his uncle fearfully, he had just broken one of the rules, he had asked a question."

"You're lucky that I need you to get rich boy or else you would find yourself on the receiving end of one hell of a beating," Vernon growled out as he dumped the cage on the bed not caring about the cat inside, "Now train the blasted thing and make sure the first thing it knows is where to go to the basted toilet!"

"I understand uncle Vernon," Harry said as he found himself wishing his legs worked so he could curl up in a tight ball to protect himself from his uncle's wrath, "I will do my best to-"

"You will not _try_ boy you will _do_," Vernon growled out as he reached forwards and undid the latch on the cage, "Now train the blasted thing and do whatever but remember it is not your pet but Dudley's!"

Nodding his head slowly Harry turned away from his uncle to the cat cage only to find a pair of glowing blue eyes looking out from the darkness, those knowing blue eyes where looking straight at him. Gulping nervously Harry turned his attention back to his uncle only to find that the large man was already walking through the doorway with the attention of going back to what was left of the birthday party.

"Do it fast boy or else you will be sorry, no matter what," Vernon said darkly only to smirk at the feat that crossed over Harry's face, "Good, I am glad you understand, now you are going to train that blasted kitten while I go to my son's birthday party. I hope your happy boy, you ruined Dudley's birthday _and_ birthday party, you should count yourself lucky that you finally have some sort of use around here."

With those words said Vernon gave Harry one last warning glare before turning and walking out of the guest bedroom, making sure to slam the door shut so no one could see the freak if they wandered away from the birthday party. Harry sat frozen still as he listened to the sound of his uncle's footsteps slowly become father away, as the tell tale sounds of Vernon going downstairs, along with how the whole house shook Harry let out a breath of air.

He had made it through another encounter with uncle Vernon.

Sighing in relief Harry carefully turned back to his crochet only for his attention to be captured by a soft curious meow from the owner of the glowing blue eyes.

"A meow?" Harry asked himself with a frown on his face only for him to let out a low groan as it suddenly hit him, "I guess this is Dudley' new pet...I feel sorry for it."

Carefully Harry placed his half made dog blanket down on the bedside table, Harry did not know just what the animal would make of his crochet and all of his wool, Harry turned his attention back to the cage that was still on the end of the bed where his uncle had dumped it only moments before. A soft meow came from within the cage once again and with the pair of big blue eyes staring at him Harry felt something in his heart melt suddenly.

"Hey kitty...you are a cat right?...why don't you come out of there?" Harry asked softly as he tried to coax the kitten out of the travel cage, "Through then again I do not blame you, if I was to be Dudley's new pet I would run and hide...if I could."

At Harry's depressed words the curious kitten let out a soft mew and carefully walked to the front of the cage.

Epemetheus slowly made his way towards the front of the cage, carefully he smelt the air for any danger, his life had already been shortened enough by the way that the adult male Dursley had been carrying him, he was _not_ some rag toy. As the words of a young boy came to his ears Epemetheus could not help but to let out a cat like snort.

'So this is the little one?' Epemetheus though as he thought over what the eldest Dursley male had just said t as he quietly inched towards the front of the cage like a normal curious cat 'I guess with him _training_ me that I do not have to find some reason to get away from everyone. The question is through how to introduced myself to him without causing him to disappear."

Taking a deep breath, or the best he could do in his current form Epemetheus pushed open the cage door with his head and walked out of the cage and onto the bed only to find himself looking straight into emerald green eyes.

**To Be Continued...**


	15. Kitten And Child Meet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N 1: Just to stop the confusion I live in the UK and I know the UK way of crocheting so I am using the UK method of crocheting so to me a Single Crochet in patterns mean a double crochet.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

'This is the kitten?' Epemetheus thought as he found himself in awe of the bright green eyes 'Amazing, I have never seen eyes so green before.'

Taking a deep breath Epemetheus pulled his eyes away from the eyes and took in the rest of the little one only to not like what he found.

'Do these people feed him more than one mouthful of soup a day?' Epemetheus asked himself as he took in the thin and fragile child in front of him who looked as if a good wind would blow him over 'Where they trying to starve him to death?'

Growling darkly through keeping it in check so the little one could not get frightened by it Epemetheus looked over the rest of Harry's body only for his fear towards the little one's health to grow with each passing second. Old second hand clothes that was more suited to a baby whale rested on his thin form while a pair of badly broken glasses rested on his face, as the overly large clothing slowly began to slip off of Harry several horrible bruises came into Epemetheus' line of sight.

'Change of plan' Epemetheus thought darkly as he took in the sight of the child in front of him, 'Leaving the Dursley's alone while kidnapping the little one won't get them into enough trouble!'

Harry tilted his head in a kitten like manor as he took in the small black cat that stood on the bed in front of him seemingly staring at him in an almost assessing manor, it was as if the kitten was almost making its mind up about something...something big.

"You're a cute kitty," Harry said softly as he slowly reached forwards towards the kitten, "Would...would you like it if I stroked you?"

With his small hand half way towards the black striped kitten Harry waited with baited breath as the kitten seemed to realise what was going on and eye his hand carefully, wondering what it could do with it.

Epemetheus carefully eyed the little one's out stretched hand for a few minutes before he suddenly realised just what the child was after. Taking a few careful footsteps towards the hand while trying his best to balance on the bed Epemetheus walked up to the hand and head butted the head gently causing a genuine and happy giggle to come out of Harry's lips for the first time in ages.

"Silly kitten," Harry said softly as he slowly began to rub its left ear causing a large smile to break out on his face as a loud purr came from the small black kitten.

'Oooohhhh, soooo damn gooooood' Epemetheus moaned out softly as he tilted his head to the side allowing Harry better acesses to his ear 'Ahhh, yessss, right there...that's the spot.'

"You are a very weird kitten, you know that?" Harry said as he continued to rub and pet Epemetheus left ear, "It is almost like you are telling me where to rub your ear, it is almost like I can understand what you're saying!"

'Yeah...sure...whatever you say little one' Epemetheus purred out as he felt his knees beginning to grow weak and shaky 'Kitty heaven here I come.'

Purring loudly Epemetheus allowed himself to fall to the bed as a second hand joined the first, this one stroking his back in an almost magical way. It was all Epemetheus could do to become a puddle of happy purring kitten, at least Harry was safe and happy for once.

Feeling brave at the sight of his new friend's happiness Harry reached forwards and carefully and slowly picked the kitten up, he checked to see what sex it was only to find out it was a boy, and carefully placed him down on top of his legs.

'What's this?' Epemetheus thought through a muddled brain full of pleasure 'I must of really gone to kitty heave if the ground under me has suddenly become warm and...bony?'

Blinking in surprise Epemetheus pulled himself away from the kitty heaven which he had been deliver too by Harry's wonderful petting. Looking around Epemetheus found himself in a total different spot then from before he had gone to kitty heaven, before he was starting in the middle of the bed looking at the young Tiger Demon only for a few seconds later after he had been attacked by Harry's hand and sent into bliss he was now lying on top of the little one's legs.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid' Epemetheus mentally cursed as he pulled himself together 'I must really be losing it if I can be surprised like that! I should train more! Maybe I should- Oh Shit!'

Gulping nervously Epemetheus looked down with a feeling of terror in him, when he got angry no matter what form he was in his claws _always_ came out and it seemed that this time was no different but what was different was the fact that his claws had found there way into one of Harry's legs. Taking a deep breath Epemetheus withdrew the offending claws only to freeze as a sudden thought hit him.

Harry hadn't cried out in pain at his claws, Harry was still sitting there smiling down at him happily. It was almost as if...

'...Why did he not feel my claws for? Is something wrong?' Epemetheus thought slowly only for a hard horrible thought to hit him 'He...the little one did not feel my claws...he did not _feel_ them...his legs...what happened to him? Why can't he feel my claws for?'

As his thoughts swirled around in his mind Epemetheus never noticed Harry's hand coming down on him until it was too late and he was being stroked once again. As Harry ran his small hand down from the top of the kitten's head all the way down to the tip of its tail in one long stroke a smile came to his face as the expression of intense thought and horror, how a kitten had that look on his face Harry did not know, disappeared and in its place was now a much calmer and peaceful expression.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked worriedly as he continued to run his hand along Epemetheus' body in long soothing strokes, "I hope I have not hurt you or anything, uncle Vernon will be very mad if I have...are you alright?"

At the little one's worried words Epemetheus let out a calming meow and nudged Harry's stomach with a low rumbling purr, a wave of happiness hit him as a happy giggle came out of the little one's lips at his actions. Deciding it was best to pretend to be a very smart and curious cat, as being a lazy one would not help in his mission, Epemetheus let out another meow and raised his left paw upwards and put it down a few times before stopping and giving Harry a worried meow.

"My legs?" Harry asked with a frown on his face as he watched the kitten's actions, "Are you asking me if your too heavy or something?"

'How am I going to get my message across?' Epemetheus thought 'It is not like I can just speak to him...okay I can but he does not know that I am a demon...how would a normal house cat ask-'

"Silly kitten, my legs no longer work, I can't feel them at all either, so whatever you did to my legs it does not matter," Harry suddenly said cutting Epemetheus' thoughts off, "You know you are a weird kitten, you do not act like the cats I met at Miss. Figg's house at all. I would be careful about that...my relatives do not like _un-normal_ things. They...do nasty things to anything they think of as un-normal things you know so be careful."

It was all Epemetheus could do not to let out a dark growl that would match his true black tiger form then it would his current kitten form, trying to keep his temper in check and not let out a long string of curses from several different languages, there _was_ a child present, Epemetheus began to think up ways he could make the Dursley's pay in a very creative manor.

"Hey, it is alright, I promise you," Harry said quickly as a dark growl came out of the innocent looking kitten, "I don't mind, really, besides uncle Vernon has found a use for me! I might be stuck on this bed for who knows how long but at least I'm not useless."

Epemetheus let out a darker growl, 'Those stupid humans, they better start running for their lives...when I get my _paws_ and _teeth_ on them they will be begging for mercy but I will show none! How dare those disgusting humans treat an adorable kitten like this!'

Worry for his new small friend quickly grew inside Harry as he watched with worried emerald green eyes as Dudley's kitten suddenly looked like a demon of some kind. Thinking quickly Harry turned and grabbed the bag of cat stuff, the stuff mouse poking out over the top of the bag was a big give away, and pulled it towards him. Rummaging through the bag looking for something to help him calm down the kitten his eyes landed on a strange bright yellow cylinder shaped object that was as long, if not longer, then the kitten. Looking closer at the object Harry spotted words written on it in bold black writing.

**WARNING! Only give this to your feline if you want them to turn into a**

**To Be Continued...**


	16. The Wonders Of Cat Nip

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N 1: Just to stop the confusion I live in the UK and I know the UK way of crocheting so I am using the UK method of crocheting so to me a Single Crochet in patterns mean a double crochet.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**WARNING! Only give this to your feline if you want them to turn into a puddle of purring happy relaxed mush! This cat toy contains CAT NIP!**

'Cat Nip? What's that?' Harry thought to himself as he reached into the bag and pulled the strange yellow object out of the bag 'Oh well it is not like uncle Vernon needs a reason to beat me and I am already in a lot of trouble...plus it does say that this toy will calm the feline, I wonder if that means cat, so...I have nothing to lose.'

With one last nervous look at the strange cat toy and the still growling kitten, if Harry did not know any better he would of sworn that the kitten was muttering curses under his breath, Harry placed the cat toy down on the bed in front of the kitten and waited, wondering just what would happen next. Harry did not have to wait long as the effects happened only a few seconds later.

'I should blend them, then make them drink each other...maybe I should put one of those little umbrellas in the drink too' Epemetheus thought as he continued to growl and hiss out a storm 'Maybe I could get Matsuo to help me shame and discrace them publicly before I-...what is that wonderful smell?'

With a low rumbling purr Epemetheus found his rant cut short as his body seemed to start relaxing on its own, sniffing the air curiously Epemetheus followed the scent with an intent to find its wonderful source only for him to lay half open glazed blue eyes on a strange yellow stick with black writing on it. Far too gone in the strange smell Epemetheus human mind took a back seat as he crouched down into a pouch position with his tail flicking side to side and his ears standing tall and stiff listening to every little sound. A second later Epemetheus let out a short almost drunk like growl and pounced on the yellow object only to land on top of it and wrap both his front and back legs around the toy possessively and purr like a machine while happily rubbing his face against the object.

'Wow' Harry thought with wide shocked yet pleased eyes as the kitten began to nuzzle the cat toy 'Whatever this cat nip stuff is must be good! The kitten is acting like a baby with a stuff toy with its cat toy.'

After a few minutes of watching the kitten, Harry knew it was not his place to name the kitten as that was _Dudley's job_, only to find that the kitten was far too gone in kitty bliss to pay attention to anything around him. Deciding to take adventage of this and allow the kitten a chance to relax and recover, who wouldn't after spending time in the Dursley's presence, Harry reached over and grabbed his first of many dog blankets and began to crochet again, hopping that his uncle and aunt would not be too angry if this one and all of the other ones did not have anything on it like how the first one had a large white bone on it.

Epemetheus let out a loud purr as he found himself going boneless against the yellow object, the scent driving his feline instances crazy, with a kitty sigh Epemetheus lowered his head down on the yellow object while staying in place on top of it and gazed up at the little one with an almost drunken like expression on his face.

Cat Nip was so _good_.

'I need to remember to get a lot more of this stuff, whatever it is, and to get the little one a thank you gift for introducing me to it' Epemetheus thought with a pleased relaxed expression on his face 'I wonder if Matsuo would like some of his _own_. This is _mine_, through I would not mind seeing about getting both Matsuo and myself our own stash of whatever this is.'

Purring loudly and feeling more relaxed then he has done in a long time Epemetheus let out a large yawn, snuggled down into his strange yet wonderful new object and allowed his now much calmer mind to run over the information that he had just found out about.

'Those bastards hurt the kitten, they made it so his legs do not work anymore' Epemetheus thought as he ran over the facts 'I can deal with this, I don't have a problem with the little one as it is not like it is his fault or anything...but the question is what should I do about the Dursley's? I wonder if I can convince Matsuo to help me run the family into ruin financially and publicly before taking them to the manor dungeons to face their crimes against harming a little one. Death is too good for the likes of these horrible humans.'

Epemetheus' ears turned slightly as the sound of Harry's voice came to his ears breaking through his happy kitty bliss from where he laid on top of his new object.

"I'm glad that you love your new toy so much," Harry said as he finished off the row he was on making it so that he was half way done with his crocheted dog's blanket, this one done in green, "I do not know what upset you so much a few moments ago through...it was almost as if you was upset about my legs for me. Do you like the cat nip toy then?"

'Cat...Nip...' Epemetheus thought slowly before mentally hitting himself on the forehead 'Ah! Again with the evil cat thingie that Matsuo's friend's kitten loves so much!'

Blushing the best that a kitten could Epemetheus reluctantly climbed off of the cat toy, picked it up carefully with his teeth and threw it into the cat travel carriage. Later if anyone asked Epemetheus would reply that he was not keeping it somewhere safe and easy to get to so he could use it again...and again...and again and again...and well...again.

Harry giggled at the kitten's actions, a sparkle of happiness shining brightly in his emerald green eyes, only for his giggles to turn into full out laughter as he watched the kitten hold its head high in a snooty manor and held its tail straight up, stiff and tall, as it walked across the bed, much like a tiger or a similar big cat would, and jumped up onto the window ledge which was not too much of a hard feet for the bed was against the ghastly covered orange wallpaper with bright purple flowers which had a yellow centre.

Feeling as if a small victory in the mission had been made at making the kitten laugh and smile Epemetheus proudly purred and looked out the window. If what he wanted to do next was going to work then he could not afford anyone walking in on them while they talked...if they got that far that is.

Using his super powerful cat vision Epemetheus looked down at the back garden below only to find it covered with brightly coloured balloons, streamers, food, gifts, and much more. Adults and children of all ages ran about below excitedly while the odd excited scream came to Epemetheus' ears every so often through Epemetheus could find no sight of his targets.

Where were the three Dursley's?

Growling softly in frustration Epemetheus continued to look over the chaos that was Dudley's seventh birthday party only to give a kitten equivelent of a smirk when he laid eyes on them, it seemed that they could get into trouble just fine on their own. With careful and calculation blue eyes Epemetheus watched on as Dudley began to cry and scream while pretending to act as if he had been mortally injured while pointing to the scared long blond haired girl who was Dudley's age and was sitting on the floor with tears flowing down her face as she stayed still on the ground allowing her brand new white pretty lacy dress get covered in mud, dirt, food and goodness only knows what else. Held tightly in the young girl's hand was a small yet pretty looking stuff toy dog which the girl treated as if it was made from the finest silks and was more precious than a billion million tonnes of gold and precious jewels.

So the fat tub of lard wants the stuff toy' Epemetheus thought darkly as he let out a hiss 'Well let's see how he likes having a little...lesson in manors.'

Smirking darkly Epemetheus quickly looked back to Harry who had gone back to crocheting, with the knowledge that the kitten was preoccupied Epemetheus turned back to the window only to find that the situation had escalated, the eldest male Dursley was trying to grab the stuff toy dog out of the little girl's hands much to the anger of the others.

'I wonder how those two fat offes will like this' Epemetheus thought darkly with an evil grin that promised pain and suffering as he sent out a wave of his demon magic towards the two male Dursley's.

With pleased yet deadly glowing blue eyes Epemetheus watched with a satisfied purr as he watched his demon magic work. Looking carefully at the ground Epemetheus' smirk grew and his purr grew louder as he spotted two lumps forming in the ground unnoticed. Slowly and quietly, almost with a life of their own the lumps of ground, they looked a lot like mole hills, started to move along the ground, ducking and weaving past innocent people while heading towards their target.

These two Dursley's were going down, literally.

'This is going to be fun' Epemetheus purred out as he happily watched the results of his demon magic 'This is just the just the start of the fun...for me. I wonder how long the Dursley's will last for.'

**To Be Continued...**

**Yelling at me, demanding things from me and belittling me will _not_ make me update faster.**


	17. Tiger Demon Magic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N 1: Just to stop the confusion I live in the UK and I know the UK way of crocheting so I am using the UK method of crocheting so to me a Single Crochet in patterns mean a double crochet.**

**A/N 2: Just a quick shout out to RandomAsRainbows for being my 100th reviewer! Your review made me smile, I should be sleeping now too lol and not writing at 1am in the morning XD Thank you for your kind words~ Thank you RandomAsRainbows for being my 100th reviewer!**

**Chapter Seventeen**

The demon magic travelled under the ground leaving no trace of where it had been or any proof that it had been. Epemetheus purred louder as the two piles of ground came to a stop under Vernon Dursley's and Dudley Dursley's feet without either one of them knowing. Smirking like...the cat that got the cannery Epemetheus let out another wave of his demon magic only to let out a loud rumbling purr that caught Harry's attention at the loud twin screams that came from the father and son duo as the ground opened up under them and they disappeared.

"Kitten?" Harry asked with a worried frown on his face as he put down his crochet, he had started to get the hang of crochet and was now starting to speed up while getting into the flow, "Did I hear someone scream? I wonder if Dudley is the cause of it...oh well kitten it is not like you can reply so..."

Taking a deep breath Harry placed his half made dog blanket on the bedside table and turned to look down at his unresponsive legs with a heavy sigh. Shaking his head free from depressing thoughts Harry reached down and picked up his left leg and lifted it carefully to the left and placing it down on the bed, then turning back to his right leg Harry did the same as he did with his left leg causing him to be sitting at a twisted angle.

'I hope this works' Harry thought to himself as he looked to where the kitten was sitting on the window ledge only a few inches away 'I hope I don't end up falling onto the floor...I do not think that uncle Vernon would be very happy about having to pick me up off of the floor.'

Taking a deep breath Harry placed his hands down on the bed, palms flat against the sheets, and lifted himself up off of the bed and carefully yet clumsily moved himself over to the left to so he was sitting in a straight line with his feet pointing down to the bottom of the bed and his head near the headboard.

"I'm almost there, I've managed to make it half way...I can't give in," Harry muttered to himself as he gazed up only to let out a startled cry as he found himself looking into the blue eyes of Dudley's new pet, "Kitten! You surprised me!"

Epemetheus tilted his head slightly as he allowed the little one's words to sink in, 'Me? A kitten! I'm not a child, I'm a fully grown adult! Why does he keep calling me a kitten fo-...oh yeah...Matsuo's spell.'

"Please move over Kitten, I want to see what is going on outside," Harry said polietly, with how his relatives where he knew the importance of good manners.

Epemetheus let out a small mew and moved over to the side of the window ledge allowing Harry to use most of it. Sending his new friend a thankful smile Harry reached up and placed his hands on the window ledge and carefully lifted himself up so he could see out of the window. Once able to see out of the window Harry carefully positioned his arms so he could use them as support and balance while his motionless legs rested half on the bed and half in the air with his bum several inches above the bed.

"So Kitten, what is going on?" Harry asked the black kitten as if he was talking to another human.

Epemetheus, happy that the little one seemed to have a strong spirit even after everything that he had been through within his short life, let out a meow and turned back to looking out of the window, in his current form without spooking the kitten, which he did not want to do so early in their relationship, was the best he could do.

Not realising what complex thoughts swirled around in the Tiger Demon turned Kitten Harry looked out of the window only to let out a startled gasp. Both his uncle and cousin had somehow fallen into large holes that was filled with a strange slimy substance and only their head could be seen poking out from the hole.

'How did that happen?' Harry thought with wide eyes as he leaned in closer to the window the best he could as he tried to get a better look 'I do...well I did do all of the gardening and I know that there should not be any reason for this to happen...and why has it only happened to uncle Vernon and Dudley for?'

Frowning in confusion a self satisfied purr came to Harry's ears causing him to look at the kitten next to him only for Harry's frown to deepen as he spotted the strangely satisfied look on the kitten's face.

'What is going on? Why does the kitten look so happy for?' Harry thought with a frown as the kitten continued to look out of the window at the chaos that was unfolding below 'Could...nah, a kitten can't be a freak like me...never.'

Shaking his head at the stupid thought Harry turned to watch as his aunt tried yet failed to pull his uncle and Dudley out of the holes only to find it strange that no one seemed to notice the strange clear white liquid that both Vernon and Dudley was covered in.

'Why is no one worried about that white liquid?' Harry thought with a confused frown on his face 'Aunt Petunia should of noticed it by now...what is going on?'

Epemetheus mentally snickered as he watched the two male Dursley's wave their arm about like windmills 'This is great, I can't wait to see what they make of my extra little _gift_ . Too bad that none of the Dursley's will be able to do anything about it or see it or smell it. Revenge is a dish best served cold.'

"Kitten...if I was you I would think about running and hiding for the next few days," Harry said slowly, the fear and worry in his voice caused him to instantly gain Epemetheus' full attention, "I know what is going to happen, crocheted dog blankets or no crocheted dog blankets, I am going to be in a lot of _trouble_ later when all of the guests are gone...'

'What? Stupidity!' Epemetheus thought in anger as he felt the fur on his back rise in anger 'They would take this out on the little one even through there is no way that he could possible of done this...it seems that I will have to speed things up a little. I refuse to allow those filthy _human muggles_ to lay a single hand on _my kitten_ anymore!'

With a dark look on his face Epemetheus turned back to face _his_ kitten only to find that the little one had carefully lowered himself back down onto the bed and was lying down with a depressed expression on his face. With the intention of finding out what was wrong with his kitten easily made his way back down onto the bed thanks to his cat grace and agility while muttering darkly to himself.

'Maybe I should of just gone to full power and kicked their butt' Epemetheus thought to himself as he slowly made his way over to his depressed kitten 'Forcing my kitten to hide his ears and tail is not enough for them! No they had to take it further! At least they should start to find that they are no longer welcomed in public places thanks to my little...extra thing in those holes...I have to get Matsuo to somehow get things sorted out on the money side while also somehow leaking to the muggle human newspapers about the eldest male Dursley's love of taking money that is not his.'

Deciding that it was not the time to plot revenge, even if the Dursley's deserved it a thousand and one times over, Epemetheus let out a sigh and climbed up his kitten's legs and made his way to Harry's stomach where an amused Harry watched with a smile on his face as Epemetheus made himself comfortable.

"What are you up to?" Harry asked as he felt a small smile come to his lips as he watched the kitten curl up on his stomach, "Are you comfortable there?"

Epemetheus let out a large yawn showing off two rows of sharp pointed teeth and placed his head down on Harry's stomach, ready for a nap. Taking the kitten's actions as a yes Harry gave a small weak smile and let out one of his own yawns.

"You know I do not know if I am going to be able to get through the rest of this day," Harry said softly as he carefully stroked the kitten, "With everything that has happened today I just know that my aunt and uncle will be really mad...and I know that they will take it out on me...I'll be lucky if I can make it through the rest of today _and_ tonight to see tomorrow morning..."

Not knowing what to do Epemetheus nuzzled Harry's hand and watched as his kitten slowly fell asleep helped along by his rumbling purr and stroking him. Watching the little one sleep Epemetheus found himself agreeing with his kitten, from what he knew about the three Dursley's and from what he had seen of them Epemetheus now found truth in those words, an _extremely_ small part of him felt guilt for making matters worse with his little bit of revenge as he had not stopped to think about just what would happen to the little one.

Watching his kitten sleep from his comfortable spot Epemetheus closed his eyes and sent out a wave of his demon magic to ward the bedroom from the three worse muggle humans that Epemetheus had ever had the 'pleasure' of meeting in his whole life. Once the wards was up Epemetheus sent out another wave of his demon magic, testing the wards to see if they were fit for purpose, only for him to let out a sleepy yawn as the results came back telling him that the room was well protected, his kitten was safe.

Feeling better in the knowledge that his kitten was safe and under his protective eye Epemetheus closed his eyes and allowed himself to join his little one in the world of dreams. Leaving the Dursley's to suffer for the rest of the day Harry dreamed of two strong looking tigers that treated him as if he was their own child as they played with a large blow up balloon in a paddling pool while Epemetheus dreamt of multiple ways of making the Dursley family pay for what they had done to his precious kitten.

Both fast asleep and dead to the world Epemetheus and Harry never noticed how Harry's half made dog blanket and crochet items began to glow.

**To Be Continued...**

**Depending on how this story goes would anyone like it if I wrote some more about Epemetheus and Matsuo? Like how they first met, their life in the manor, and various other little one shots. I'm not sure if I'd do a prequel to this fic or if I would do one with random one shots about the pair, I'm still planning it out and I might not do it depending on how the fic goes. So...would anyone be interested in reading this sort of fic or not?**


	18. Midnight Crochet Magic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N 1: Just to stop the confusion I live in the UK and I know the UK way of crocheting so I am using the UK method of crocheting so to me a Single Crochet in patterns mean a double crochet.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Groaning softly Epemetheus let out a yawn as he slowly found himself waking up, a frown appeared on his face as Epemetheus turned to look out of the window only to find it dark out, it was the middle of the night and Dudley's birthday party had long since ended. Cursing himself about waking up for no reason at all Epemetheus allowed his body to relax and drift off into sleep once again only for the idea of sleep to disappear from his mind as he caught a soft white glow out of the corner of his eye.

'If anyone wants to harm my kitten then they better be ready for a fight' Epemetheus growled out as he quickly turned to the white glow only to freeze when he saw what his kitten was trying to make out of wool floating in the air making itself 'What is going on?'

Now wide awake and on high alert Epemetheus looked around the room for any sign of an intruder only to find none, frowning in confusion and worry Epemetheus sent out a wave of his demon magic to try and work out just what was going on only to find that his kitten was the reason as to why the half made dog blanket was finishing itself and somehow adding lots of small little white dog bones to the plain wool.

'What is going on? My kitten is doing _this_?' Epemetheus asked himself as he turned to gaze at Harry only to spot the almost none see able white glow that was identical to the strange white glow that covered the dog blanket 'Kitten is doing something...but how...why?'

Epemetheus watched carefully for the next ten minutes trying to work out just what was happening only to hear his little one muttering strange words in his slip like 'Slip Knot', 'Rows' and 'Double Crochet'. Suddenly Epemetheus heard the words 'good...finished that one...one less to do...got to do one in another colour now' fall from Harry's lips only for a few seconds later Epemetheus found himself watching as the dog blanket used some magic that acted like a pair of scissors to cut the wool connecting it to the ball of wool before finishing off the dog blanket and a new ball of dark blue wool came floating out of a bag and towards the waiting crochet hook.

'Amazing, absolutely amazing' Epemetheus thought with wide eyes as he watched a new dog blanket being made 'My little one's accidental magic is doing this...but how? I thought that accidental magic was short powerful bursts of magic not long lasting controlled magic that can do something like this.'

For the rest of the night Epemetheus watched on with wide eyes as Harry's magic created one crocheted dog blanket after another one, each one was different from the last in both colour and pattern, the only thing that was matching them together was the dog theme on the blankets. As the pile of crocheted dog blanket's grew larger and larger as the night went on and Harry slept Epemetheus found himself growing more and more worried for his little one as the fear of what would happen to Harry for using so much magic at once.

'I wonder if I should do something' Epemetheus thought as he looked at the pile of dog blankets that his little one's magic had crocheted 'At the rate that this is going on it could cause some serious problems with his magic later on in life...but what if my demon magic does not react well when mixed with the wizard magic he is using? What if-2

"Stupid sheep," Harry mumbled out softly in his sleep cutting off Epemetheus' frantic thoughts, "I don't want the orange sheep, I want the purple sheep...have to crochet something for aunt Petunia..."

'Well...that was interesting' Epemetheus thought dryly with a sparkle of amusement dancing in his blue eyes as he watched his precious kitten mumble something else and go back to sleep 'Purple coloured sheep? An orange sheep? It seems that if nothing else my little one has a very good imagination.'

Shaking his head with what Epemetheus could manage in his kitten for as a smile he turned back to the magical crochet going on only to find that his kitten's magic was placing the last crocheted dog blanket down on the pile before totally disappearing. Looking around the room Epemetheus tried to spot any damage or chaos caused by the magic, which often happens with young children, only to his surprised he found none.

'Why is there not a single mess for? _All_ children have a habit of at least creating a bit of chaos with their accidental magic be it demon or wizard type' Epemetheus thought with a frown as the gears turned in his mind 'It...It is almost as if his magic is doing all of this to help him survive.'

Wishing he could run a hand through his hair Epemetheus let out a sigh as he made himself comfortable for the rest of the night to watch over and protect his newly found kitten. With a new found purpose Epemetheus found himself slowly dropping off to sleep as he silently made a promise to the young kitten in front of him.

'Don't worry kitten, I'll protect you' Epemetheus promised with one last yawn as he finally found himself falling asleep.

Time passed and in what felt like the blink of an eye the sun began to rise and the birds began to fly past the window singing their happy morning song. Inside the guest bedroom of number four Harry let out a low groan as he slowly returned to the land of the living expecting to hear his aunt's shrill voice calling into his cupboard under the stairs demanding that he come out to make his relatives their breakfast...only after a few minutes of waiting for the cry that came every morning for the past few years like clockwork to come Harry did not hear it.

"Why is aunt Petunia not calling for me?" Harry muttered to himself while still half asleep, "Maybe she slept in and is expecting me to know what to do by myself...wouldn't be the first time."

Sighing Harry mentally prepared himself for another _wonderful_ day at the Dursley's and pushed himself up into a sitting position only to freeze when his emerald eyes landed on a black kitten with black stripes lying on his stomach sound asleep with a low rumbling purr coming from it, its tail twitched slightly in its sleep.

'A cat? What is a cat doing in my cupboard?' Harry thought with a frown only to freeze as his mind finally caught up with him and the memories of the previous day came flooding back to him, "I...It was not a dream...I thought...it is not a really bad nightmare.'

With a depressed groan Harry allowed himself a moment to throw himself a pity party as he fell back down onto the bed with a huff only to wince as a sharp meow of anger at being waked up in just a manor came from the now awake kitten on his stomach.

"I'm sorry kitten, I did not mean to wake you up like that, I...I just thought what happened yesterday with my legs was a nightmare...and that I was still in the nightmare as I was not back in my cupboard," Harry explained softly as he reached out and stroked his cousin's new pet in the same soothing manor that he did the day before, "Well at least I know why aunt Petunia has not called me down to start cooking breakfast for her, uncle Vernon and Dudley."

Epemetheus anger at his little kitten quickly disappeared only to be replaced by guilt and worry. Not sure what to do, Matsuo was the one to go to if you needed help dealing with emotions, Epemetheus carefully stood up while making sure to take care where he placed his paws and slowly walked up along the short upper length of Harry body.

"Kitten?" Harry asked with a questioning tone in his voice as he felt the weight on his chest, "What are you doing?"

Epemetheus carefully came to a stop just before Harry's neck, leaning down Epemetheus began to lick his kitten's chin in what could only be described as a parental way. Feeling the rough tongue against his skin Harry giggle quietly as the cat tried to give him a bath.

"If you are trying to give me a bath Kitten it will be no use, humans are different, we have no fur, and besides it would take you too long to bathe me! I'm more than double your size!" Harry replied only to keep his silly grin as Epemetheus stopped his actions.

'Bigger than me huh?' Epemetheus thought tilting his head to the side, he pointedly ignored Harry's coo at his cuteness, 'Just you wait Kitten until we are both out of here and back at the manor. Once this damn spell that Matsuo placed on me is gone and I'm able to turn into my normal tiger form we will see who is bigger than who!'

Too caught up in his evil plots of who was the tallest and how he could use them to make Harry happy Epemetheus never heard the sound of footsteps walking along the hallway, it was not until his demon magic warned him that Petunia Dursley was only a few feet away that Epemetheus quickly pulled himself together and allowed his demon magic to disappear allowing the angry mutters of Petunia to come to Epemetheus' ears along with the smell of a badly burnt breakfast to come to Epemetheus' nose. By Petunia's choice of words Epemetheus found himself thanking everything that he had paid enough attention to his demon magic to know when to take down the security wards, if Petunia had found herself locked out of the guest bedroom...well Epemetheus did not even want to begin thinking what would happen to his precious kitten.

"Boy! You better have those dog blankets ready!" Petunia's shrill voice cried out causing Harry to jump as the guest bedroom door slammed open to revile a fully dressed and angry looking Petunia Dursley.

'Oh No!' Harry thought with wide eyes full of fear and shock as he looked nervously at his aunt's intimidating figure 'I only completed _one_ last night! I slept last night instead of spending it crocheting the dog blankets.'

**To Be Continued...**

**I was going to leave this chapter until tomorrow to complete and post but after walking in on my father watching a horror movie at the most bloody and gory part of the movie...well I just needed to do something to get those images of the zombie's and the badly injured guy out of my mind.**


	19. Home Alone, Charts And Glowing Kittens

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N 1: Just to stop the confusion I live in the UK and I know the UK way of crocheting so I am using the UK method of crocheting so to me a Single Crochet in patterns mean a double crochet.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Where are my dog blankets boy?" Petunia hissed out in anger as she pinned Harry to the spot with a glare, "You better of made yourself useful and made them or else...because of you we are having to go out to a restaurant for breakfast. It is all your fault that the breakfast is burnt this morning!"

Fear built up inside of Harry as he stared unmoving at his aunt, thoughts of just what his aunt and uncle might do to him began to build up in his mind, each one was worse than the last one. Feeling as if his heart wanted to jump out of his chest Harry took a deep calming breath and began to open his mouth only to be cut off by his aunt's words.

"Finally, you did something useful boy," Petunia said as she marched over to the bed where the pile of dog blanket's that Harry's magic had created the night before was, "You even did more than I asked for...good, it seems you are finally learning how to act like you are supposed to. Maybe you losing the use of your legs was a good thing if it finally taught you to act like this."

Both Harry and Epemetheus found themselves having to rangle in their temper at Petunia's words.

"If I was you boy I would learn some new ways of making other things," Petunia said with a sneer as she picked up the pile of dog blankets, "After I show these dog blankets to my friends they will be asking if I can make more for them! Vernon and I are going to be rich! I want you to be able to keep up with the demands boy...or else."

"Yes Aunt Petunia," Harry replied slowly as he tried his best to keep his emotions in check, which he had become quite good at after living with the Dursley's for most of his life, "What would you like me to make next?"

Petunia let out a low hum as she carefully eyed Harry as if he was a wild animal that would attack her at any second, "How have you been going with training _Dudley's_ pet kitten?"

"Good...I found out that it is really smart and it understands what you are saying and already knows some things," Harry replied as memories of his short time with the black kitten came to his mind.

"Prove it," Petunia said catching Harry by surprise, "Prove that you have taught that flea bag _just one_ trick."

Gulping nervously Harry turned to the kitten who had not moved from his spot and carefully looked into its blue eyes, "Errr...play dead?"

"I thought it was a cat not a dog," Petunia said harshly causing Harry to flinch.

'Anything to keep you safe kitten' Epemetheus thought as he looked at the woman that was Harry's aunt 'Matsuo better not find out about this...'

Epemetheus let out a small mew catching Harry's and Petunia's attention, then not a second later Epemetheus allowed himself to dramatically let out a confusing sounding hiss before falling onto his right side with his mouth open, tongue hanging out, stiff and eyes half closed.

"Well I'll be, it really did play dead," Petunia gasped out in surprise only for her surprise to turn into a glare when she spotted her nephew's proud smile, "It seems that the cat is smarter then you boy...or did you use some of your freaky powers to kill it for real? Because if you did..."

"I...It is a trick aunt Petunia," Harry whimpered as he looked down at the unmoving kitten lying in front of him, "I hope the kitten knew that through..."

Feeling the waves of anxiety and panic rolling off of his kitten Epemetheus pulled himself together and let out a happy mew which caused Harry to let out a sigh of relief and Petunia to give the kitten an even harsher glare. Rolling onto his stomach so he could comfortably sit Epemetheus looked around the guest bedroom only to find his kitten looking at him with relief dancing brightly in his eyes while his kitten's evil aunt was giving him a dirty glare.

'It seems that she was hoping that I would not do a trick' Epemetheus thought with a snicker as he let out an innocent meow and looked at Petunia with large blue eyes, the picture of an innocent kitten.

"Fine, but remember boy, one mistake...one tiny little mistake...that is all it will take for us to ignore your ability to crochet and chuck you out of this house onto the pavement to die like the freakish, worthless scum you are!" Petunia hissed out with venom in her voice causing Harry to wince, "Now start practicing! I want you to be able to make anything and everything you here me!"

"Yes aunt Petunia," Harry replied sadly as he looked down at his lap causing Petunia to give a proud smirk while Epemetheus gave Harry a worried look.

"Good, now after we leave the house to get some breakfast, which you will be having none of, Vernon will be dropping me off at a friend house before dropping Dudley off at the local community centre for the day, no one will be home all day," Petunia said as she gained a rather cruel look which caused Harry to become scared, "After Vernon finishes work at 5pm this evening he will be picking Dudley and myself up and from there taking us out for a nice _normal_ meal. We will be home for 8.30pm at the earliest and 9pm at the latest."

"Yes aunt Petunia," Harry replied with a nod of his head, he had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as he listened to his aunts words, he could see where this was going.

"While we are away I want you to try and _not_ cause any more problems than you already have and I expect to find a large pile of new crocheted items, all different types and different colours, I want to be able to sell them boy," Petunia said with a glare as Harry nodded his head quickly, "I want them done properly and well, I don't care how long you think it will take you freak I want you to have a selection of different items you crocheted by tonight for me to sell and you _will_ have the crochet items!"

"Yes aunt Petunia," Harry replied quickly while nodding his head and quietly wondering just how he had managed to crochet more than one dog blanket.

"Good, and do try not to destroy the house with your freakiness," Petunia snapped out as she turned around and headed towards the door, "Just because we have found something for you to do that makes you _extremely less _worthless it does not change the fact that you are still, and always will be, a worthless freak who would be better off _dead_."

With those parting words that felt like daggers to Harry's heart Petunia sent one last glare at her freakish nephew before turning around and with her head held high and the crocheted dog blankets held tightly in her arms Petunia stormed out of the guest bedroom leaving her nephew helplessly on the bed, slamming the door shut behind her causing several different pictures that was hanging on the wall to shake violently.

Epemetheus let out a dark growl of anger as he watched the horse like woman leave the guest bedroom 'Damn horrible woman, I can't wait for the time when I finally get the chance to put my hands around her scrawny neck.'

"You know I was sort of knew that something like this would happen kitten," Harry said softly and sadly catching Epemetheus' attention, "They _always_ leave me home alone while they all go out enjoying themselves...I never minded because I got to watch a bit of TV, eat some food and have a drink if I was not locked out of the house or locked in my cupboard but now..."

Epemetheus let out a comforting mew as he nuzzled Harry's small hand 'I should tell him the truth today, while everyone besides us is out of the house...I'll wait for a bit first through, if I allow the kitten to find out the truth now I do not think he could handle it...I'll wait a few more minutes so he can pull himself together.'

"Do you know anything about Crochet?" Harry asked the kitten as he held out his crochet hook and a ball of wool to Epemetheus.

'Strange...they look similar to some of the things that the woman in the manor and some of the men in the manor sometimes use to make things like clothes and toys for their kittens' Epemetheus thought as he looked carefully at the crochet hook.

"I only started to learn how to crochet yesterday but I have been making my way through this book and now I'm ready to move on to the next chapter of the book!" Harry said excitedly as Epemetheus spotted a light of happiness shining brightly for all to see in Harry's emerald green eyes, "Would you like to read the next chapter with me kitten?"

Epemetheus nodded his head and climbed up Harry carefully until he carefully stood balanced like an acrobat on his kitten's thin bony shoulders, his tail was wrapped around Harry's arm for a bit of extra balance and security. Grinning madly at the kitten's interest in crochet Harry carefully pulled out the book from his page while being careful not to open it and opened it to the next chapter.

"Comfortable?" Harry asked playfully causing Epemetheus to let out a meow of agreement, "Alright, the next chapter is called _Making Sure The Size Is Correct._"

_Making sure The Size Is Correct!_

_You now know that if you start with lots of chain stitches at the beginning of your crochet you will find that it becomes wider were if you use only a few chain stitches at the beginning of your crochet you will find that it becomes narrower._

_To make the crochet the correct size you will need to find yourself following something called a crochet pattern. A crochet pattern is something that tells you how many stitches, what type and where to put the to create different types of crochet pieces. Out of all the different types of crochet patterns the easiest kind to follow and understand is a chart._

_When you know how to read and follow a chart you will be able to crochet all the neat projects that are in this book! An example of the chart and how to read it is shown on the opposite page._

"Cool...it sounds like these charts and crochet patterns are a lot like aunt Petunia's recipes, you follow them to get different results through sometimes they come out great but other times it comes out really badly," Harry said to Epemetheus only to let out a happy laugh as he spotted the confused look on Epemetheus' face, "Don't worry kitten you'll soon pick it up fast enough, I know I did!"

Carefully stroking the kitten Harry turned back to the book and read it out loud so his friend could follow along.

_Each one of the many coloured squares on the chart below equals one double crochet stitch._

_If a chart is 12 squares wide, like the one below, you need to make a chain of 13 stitches, remember that you have to skip the first chain stitch next to your hook when doing double crochet on your first row, this means that by the time you have finished your first row you will have 12 stitches._

_The squares up the side of the chart shows how many rows you will need to crochet for the project. The squares that are across the bottom of the chart shows you how many stitches you will have to do after your first row of crochet. _

_To help you keep track of how many rows you have and how many stitches you have done it is a good idea to get an adult to photocopy your chart so you can draw a pencil line across the row or stitch you have just finished to help keep track. Keeping track of your rows and stitches becomes extremely important as you move on to harder projects. It is also a good idea to remember to count your stitches after every row so you know you have the right amount of stitches you need._

"So what do you think? It does not sound that hard right?" Harry asked Epemetheus as he reread the chapter, "Through I will not be able to get the chart's photocopied...not with my relatives...maybe I can find some paper and a pencil and draw out a copy of the chart..."

Epemetheus tilted his head to the side curiously and looked carefully at the book in his kitten's hands 'Crochet? My kitten likes to crochet...I have to remember to get him everything he will ever want and need for his crochet!'

"Ready for the next chapter?" Harry asked kindly as he placed the book down on his lap, "And...would you mind getting off of my shoulders for a few minutes? I need to get the wool out that I am going to use and I do not want to make you fall off of my shoulders or anything."

Instead of letting out a vocal reply Epemetheus easily jumped off of Harry's shoulder and landed on the bed with the grace that a cat could only hold. Smiling happily Harry pulled his bag of wool onto his lap and looked at all the colours only to find himself unable to make up his mind.

"I can't make up my mind what colour I should use next Kitten," Harry said as he looked up from his bag, "Maybe I should have a look in the book to see what the next chapter is? Do you think that would help any?"

Epemetheus let out a comforting meow, a low rumbling purr of happiness came from him as he felt a large amount of pride at being able to guide his little kitten even if it was only something small. To Epemetheus this was still a large step forwards and he was happy that his kitten was listening to him even in this form.

"The next chapter is called Project 1: Finger Puppets," Harry said cutting Epemetheus's thoughts off, "Do...what do you think about trying something...adventurous? Should I try the multicoloured wool?"

'Yes' Epemetheus said while also meowing to make sure he got his point across to Harry.

"I'll take that as a yes then," Harry said happily as he reached into his bag and started to look for a ball of multicoloured wool he liked.

'My precious Kitten trusts me so much even if I am just a pet cat to him' Epemetheus thought only for him to let out a sudden long depressed sigh 'What if the little one no longer trusts me or wants anything to do with me when he learns the truth?'

Wondering if it would just be safer and better for the little one to continue thinking that his cousins pet kitten and Epemetheus was two separate people...cats...Harry's panicked cries broke Epemetheus out of his thoughts, that was turning pretty morbid, and replace his sadness with a large amount of fear and panic.

"Your glowing! Why are you glowing for?"

Magic had decided for him that it was time for him to meet his precious kitten face to face.

**To Be Continued...**

**And in the next chapter Harry and Epemetheus meet for the first time as both of them as humans! Let the introductions, bonding, rescuing Harry and planning the Dursley's punishments begin! And soon to see more of Matsuo! A lot more XD**


	20. Shocking Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N 1: Just to stop the confusion I live in the UK and I know the UK way of crocheting so I am using the UK method of crocheting so to me a Single Crochet in patterns mean a double crochet.**

**Chapter Twenty**

Epemetheus let out a deep breath as he felt the magic of Matsuo's spell once again surround him in a thick blanket of light just like it had done when Matsuo had first cast the spell. With thoughts filled with fear about how his kitten would react Epemetheus took a deep breath and allowed for

Harry watched with wide confused and scared emerald green eyes as the small black kitten with black stripes that had been his cousins new pet kitten was covered in a strange glowing light which resulted in him only being able to see the outline of the kitten.

'Did I do something freakish to the kitten?' Harry thought as he watched the kitten glow with fear growing larger within him 'I killed the kitten! Uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia are going to _kill_ me!'

Before Harry could panic anymore the glowing cat shape slowly began to change shape catching Harry's attention. Slowly and smoothly the shape of the glowing cat slowly changed into a glowing circle before it began to grow taller and taller until it was tall enough to be an adult. Slowly but surely the long shape began to take shape to show a young adult male instead of the cat. As the outline began to become more and more solid Harry began to be able to pick out more and more details.

'His not wearing a shirt...' was Harry's first thought only to freeze and gasp when he spotted a pair of cat ears and a cat tail attached to the adult in the same colours that the kitten's was in 'Is...he has cat ears! And a cat tail! With black fur and black stripes!'

As the light began to fade leaving the kitten turned man standing in the middle of the room Harry felt his whole face go bright red, the man was not wearing a shirt nor was he wearing anything else.

"S-Sir...if you want...you can use the bed sheets to cover yourself up with," Harry said shyly, unsure on how to the strange man that had been his cousin's pet kitten only moments before.

"Cover myself up? Why would I want to do that for when I'm wearing clothes?" the man asked in a deep as he looked at Harry with the same blue eyes that belonged to the kitten.

"Because...because you are _not_ wearing any clothes," Harry replied simply, thanks to his aunt's and uncle's treatment of him his fear of strangers was none existent.

Harry watched as the man gave him a confused frown and looked down at his body only to go bright neon red when the man found Harry's words to be true.

"Damn it Matsuo, you should of warned me about this," the strange kitten turned man cursed as he let out a string of curses, "And why the hell did the spell suddenly end for? I thought Matsuo said the spell would last longer."

"I...I do not understand sir but...weren't you just my cousin's kitten?" Harry asked nervously as he made sure to look at the adult male's face only.

"I sure was kitten," the man replied as he sent Harry an absent minded smile while pulling a bed sheet off of the guest bed, "This will have to do until I can get some more clothes...man I suck at transfiguration."

"Errr...shouldn't you still be a kitten?" Harry asked as he watched the man wrapping the bed sheet around his waist, "And there is no such thing as magic."

Epemetheus let out a dark cat like growl at his kitten's confused words, knowing that it would not help in anyway if he lost his temper, even if it was well placed, the little one would get the wrong idea and not trust him, he took a deep calming breath and allowed himself to calm down before turning back to the confused child who was sitting on the bed still but in an weird angle due to Epemetheus removing the bed sheet to use as a temporary skirt to cover his essentials.

"Kitten...it looks like I have a lot to explain to you...so how about we start from the very beginning?" Epemetheus suggested as he sighed and sat down on the bed next to Harry, "The name's Epemetheus but you can called me Ep if you want."

"Ep?" Harry asked tilting his head to the side in what Epemetheus found to be an extremely adorable manor, it reminded him much of a young curious kitten.

"Yes? And what might your name be?" Epemetheus asked in a soft teasing way, he truly did not know the little one's name as Matsuo had been unable to find it out and with the school closed for the long summer holidays Epemetheus found himself not knowing his kitten's name.

"My name?" Harry asked shyly as he nervously looked up at the man who seemed to be giving off a strange vibe that screamed out that he was more of a kid then an adult, "I am called Harry, or freak, or worthless, it is nice to meet you Mr. Kitten Ep."

"Well kid we have a problem," Epemetheus said with a dramatic yet serious sigh causing Harry to look at him with wide worried eyes, "The only name I am willing to call you by, and the only name you will be keeping out of those three, is Harry."

"But I'm called freak and worthless by my aunt and uncle!" Harry cried out suddenly forgetting himself, "It is because it is true! You see-"

"It is not true and never will be true kitten," Epemetheus said calmly cutting Harry off while secretly wishing that he had his kitten's aunt's and uncle's neck in his hands, "From now on if you have to have three names they will be Harry or Kitten or Little One. You are not and never will be a freak or worthless."

Epemetheus let out a sigh as he found himself looking into a pair of disbelieving emerald green eyes, he knew that he would take a long time for the damage that the Dursley's had done to his kitten to even begin to heal. Running a hand through his hair Epemetheus rubbed the bottom of his tiger ears in small circles to prevent the headache that was forming in his mind as he tried to work out just how to continue on with the conversation and to keep him calm as he truly wished that he could murder the Dursley's. After a few silent seconds of blissful ear rubbing Epemetheus felt his whole body freeze as the kitten called out.

"You have _cat_ ears!"

'Well shit, it seems that I might as well tell him everything then' Epemetheus thought as he let out a groan.

"I do...but they are Tiger ears not cat ears," Epemetheus replied softly as he tried to explain everything while not breaking the child, "Little one...do you...what do you know about your parents?"

"Mum and Dad?" Harry asked, getting a nod of the head from Epemetheus Harry continued speaking, "Only that my parents where worthless druggies and alcoholics who got killed in a car crash which was their fault and it is how I got my lightning bolt scar on my forehead."

"So it is safe to say that you know nothing about everything then," Epemetheus said with another sigh, "Kitten...Harry, have you ever done something that no one can explain when you where really upset or angry?"

"...No..." Harry replied slowly as thoughts of turning his teacher's wig blue and finding himself suddenly appearing on the top of school buildings came to his mind, "I'm...I'm perfectly normal, just like my-"

"Kitten it is alright to not be _normal_, in fact it is even better if you are _not_ normal," Epemetheus said cutting Harry off, "Do you think that I am normal? And remember I have tiger ears _and_ a tiger tail!"

"...I did..." Harry said slowly as he nervously looked up at Epemetheus as if Epemetheus was going to eat him alive.

"Well Kitten that is what we call accidental magic which is a type of magic, you my kitten are a wizard," Epemetheus said carefully, he was not used to giving out this type of information as it was normally Matsuo who gave out this sort of information, "And...you are also a tiger demon, just like me."

"I'm a wizard? I'm a tiger demon?" Harry asked with wide eyes as he looked up at Epemetheus with a shell shocked expression on his face, "How can that be possible?"

"I won't pretend to know everything about your family tree kitten but what I do know is that you are a tiger demon child and a wizard," Epemetheus replied as he slowly reached out towards Harry.

Harry froze as he watched the man's, Ep, hand slowly reach out towards him. Staying stone still Harry watched as Epemetheus' hand slowly came closer and closer to him until it was on top of his head. Wondering what the strange man was doing Harry stayed quiet and still only for him to let out a small sigh of happiness as Epemetheus began to run his fingers through his short black hair.

"You have done magic yourself little one and if you want me to I can remove the spells on you that makes you look human," Epemetheus said softly as he continued to run his hand through Harry's hair, "Would you like me to? Remember through that once I remove the spells the only way you can hide your tiger ears and tail is if I cast something called a glamour spell on them but I will not be able to do it in this house because there are some strange wards and I do not want to trigger anything that I should not."

Harry nervously chewed his lower lip, this strange man who he had only known for a few minutes, a day or two if he counted knowing him in his kitten form, was telling him that he was not human and he was a wizard. Fear about what the Dursley's would do to him once they found out about him being anything _but _normal came to Harry as his mind began to wander as it dreamed up every single little way that Vernon, Petunia and Dudley could make him pay.

"If you are worried about what your aunt and uncle might think or do to you do not worry," Epemetheus said as he gave Harry a truthful and honest look, "After today you will never be returning back to this house."

**To Be Continued...**


	21. Talks and Explanations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N 1: Just to stop the confusion I live in the UK and I know the UK way of crocheting so I am using the UK method of crocheting so to me a Single Crochet in patterns mean a double crochet.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"You mean you are going to take me away from here?" Harry blurted out with hope dancing brightly in his eyes as he looked up at Epemetheus with just hope, with just trust that it made the tiger demon want to promise the little one the whole world.

"Yes, yes I am, when I found out what was going on I came to get you right away," Epemetheus said quickly hopping to gain the child's trust, "A dear friend of mine used a special spell on me to turn me into a kitten so I could be allowed into the house, even though it was as your cousin's pet kitten, so I could find a way to help you. I promise you Harry that you will no longer be beaten or hurt ever again. I will protect you."

Harry let out a chocked sob as tears gathered in his eyes threatening to fall, as Epemetheus' words slowly sunk into Harry's mind he lost the battle and the tears freely flowed out of his eyes. Unable to say anything as the emotions running through his body was to strong Harry held up his arms in a universal gesture to be picked up, he _needed_ some type of comfort at this moment and did not care about being called a baby. Smiling softly at his little kitten's actions Epemetheus reached out slowly and carefully making sure that Harry knew well in advance what he was going to do and pulled Harry up onto his lap.

"Everything is going to be alright, I promise you I will protect you from now on," Epemetheus promised as he hugged Harry tightly making Harry almost melt into the muscular chest, this was only the second time in his life he could remember being held with just tenderness and unconditional love, "Everything is going to be okay, I promise, from now on I'm sticking to this form mostly so I can help you."

Sniffling Harry simply turned and burred his face in Epemetheus' chest causing the older male to let out a sigh and start running his hand through the child's raven black locks. Safe in the warmth and protection of Epemetheus' arms Harry finally allowed himself to let go of all the pain and suffering that he had kept deep inside of him, with each tear that fell Harry felt himself feeling lighter and better then he had in a long time.

Harry was finally being allowed to start healing, even if a very small part of Harry's mind told him that Epemetheus' words where nothing but empty promises his heart knew the truth and his heart trusted Epemetheus.

"Harry...you are not only a wizard but you are also a magical creature," Epemetheus said carefully as he tried to chose his words carefully, he did not want Harry to think he was some sort of monster for the rest of his life just because Epemetheus had chosen the wrong words when explaining just what he was, "You are _not_ a monster or a freak or anything of the sort okay? You are a Black Tiger Demon, just like me and my friend Matsuo."

"Black Tiger Demon?" Harry replied with a questioning look on his face as he repeated Epemetheus' words, "What are they?"

"Well...take me for example, I am a Black Tiger Demon and I have two forms, I am in my human form right now, I look mostly like a human but I have these ears and this tail," Epemetheus explained as he pointed to the ears on the top of his head and to his tail that was lazily moving about behind him, "You have a pair of ears and a tail just like me but someone put a spell on you making them invisible but when the spell is removed you will be able to see them. The other form is a tiger, it looks like a normal tiger but instead of being orange with red stripes it is a smoky black/grey colour with black stripes, this is because we are a black tiger demon and not just a tiger demon. Do you understand?"

"I think so, we are tigers and we have black fur not orange and my ears and tail are hiding," Harry replied with a small frown on his face, he was used to trying to work complex matters out and finding out large amounts of surprising information all at once as the Dursley's tended to not to tell him much if anything at all, "And you are going to take me away from my aunt and uncle and we are going to live somewhere else with a person called Ma...Mat...Matt...Masutoie!"

"It is Matsuo," Epemetheus said with a chuckle at Harry's adorable attempts at pronouncing his friend's name, "And that is right, you are very smart for your age kitten."

Epemetheus bit back an awww as Harry's whole face went bright neon red.

"Matous?" Harry said as he tried again only to let out a groan when he realised he had messed up the name once again, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright kitten, I know that it took me a good month of practicing until I managed to say Matsuo's name correctly and even now after all of these years I find myself still messing up his name some times," Epemetheus said comfortingly as he rubbed Harry's back, hiding his anger at how thin his little one was, "How about for now you just call him Mat?"

"Mat? But isn't that rude?" Harry asked nervously as he shyly looked up at Epemetheus , "I thought you should not call an adult by their first name?"

"Well think of Matsuo and myself as special cases then," Epemetheus said kindly, he did not want to tell the little one quiet yet about his plans of making him his official kitten as he was worried it might be a bit to much plus he wanted to talk to his mother and Matsuo about adopting Harry first too, "You can call me Ep and Matsuo Mat, we are your Ep and Mat. We will be the ones looking after you all the time unless we are at work."

"Do...do you think that...Mat...would mind me calling him Mat?" Harry asked shyly as his small hands reached up and clinged tightly to Epemetheus, "I don't want to upset you or him...not after you have been so nice to me."

"Nice to you kitten?" Epemetheus asked as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Yes! You have been really nice to me!" Harry replied passionately as he gave Epemetheus a serious look, or a look that was as serious as a seven year old child could, "You are taking me away from my aunt and uncle, you are giving me somewhere new to live, you and Mr. Mat are going to be looking after me and taking care of me and-"

"How on earth did you come up with all of that?" Epemetheus asked with wide eyes as he looked at Harry in a new light, "You really caught on fast."

"Of course I did," Harry replied as he let out a huff and pouted at Epemetheus , "I might be seven years old but I'm not an idiot!"

At Harry's comment Epemetheus tilted his head backwards and let out a loud roaring laugh causing Harry to let out a mouse like squeak and look up at Epemetheus with wide shocked eyes.

"Errr...Ep sir?" Harry asked carefully as he watched Epemetheus try to get his laughter under control, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine kitten, I'm just surprised at your words," Epemetheus said with a playful grin on his face as he pulled Harry into a tight parental hug, "You are _so_ adorable and smart! I hope Matsuo and mother let me keep you!"

"I am not a toy or animal," Harry said with a glare only for it to be ruined by how he was snuggling and leaning into Epemetheus ' hug.

"I know little one I know," Epemetheus said softly and fondly as he placed a kiss on the top of Harry's head, "I just can't help myself sometimes, you are so adorable and you will even be more adorable when we make your ears and tail visible again."

"Are you sure that you cannot just remove the magic thingie from me now?" Harry asked while trying to hide his excitement, "We could do it now while you are thinking about it."

"Nice try kitten but no can do," Epemetheus said ruffling Harry's already messy hair, "There is already a problem with magic here, the spell that Matsuo placed on me was meant to keep me in the kitten form for a day or two more and then I could become a human once again and start changing forms once again but for some reason there is a strange foreign magic in the area that I picked up on last night when I used my demon magic. I do not know what this magic is and I do not want to tempt fate, everything is going well for us at the moment and I do not want to cause us any problems. I will make your ears and tail visible again when we get to the manor where Matsuo, I, and now you live."

"Strange magic?" Harry asked as a thoughtful expression crossed over his face, "I don't know anything about magic beyond what you told me but...do you think that the strange magic has something to do with the strange people?"

"Strange people?" Epemetheus asked as his playful nature suddenly disappearing and being replaced by a serious and more protective one, no one threatened _his_ kitten and got away with it or even tried to threaten his kitten.

"Yeah, strange people," Harry replied with a nod of his head, "They go around wearing these strange clothes and they look like they have on a strange type of dress and they look like they think they fit in and look like everyone else but they stand out like one of my crochet books in my cousins bedroom."

"Damn wand wavers," Epemetheus snarled out as he all but spat the words out, "What are _they_ doing here?"

"Wand Wavers?" Harry asked only to gasp out in shock and flinch, he had broken a rule, he had asked a question, Epemetheus would be so angry at him now.

"Yeah, those stupid Wand Wavers and us Black Tiger Demon's do not really go together very well, man how do I explain the last war to a seven year old child?" Epemetheus asked himself with a sigh.

Harry watched with fear building inside of him as Epemetheus raised his hand once again and moved it towards him. Preparing himself for the worse Harry braced himself for his punishment only to find Epemetheus placing his hand on top of his head. Blinking in confusion and shock Harry nervously looked up into Epemetheus' eyes only to gasp at what he saw.

Anger, pure anger.

**To Be Continued...**

**Sorry about the slow updates, there is a heat wave going on where I live and I'm worried about overheating my laptop so I'm being careful. I don't know if anyone would be interested in this but would anyone like me to write another story about Harry being able to knit? I don't know as much about knitting as I do about crochet but if you want I could give it ago if anyone is interested.**


	22. Evil Wand Wavers & Future Bedroom Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N 1: Just to stop the confusion I live in the UK and I know the UK way of crocheting so I am using the UK method of crocheting so to me a Single Crochet in patterns mean a double crochet.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

As Harry found himself glued to Epemetheus' anger filled eyes a small bud of understand began to grow inside of Harry and the longer he stared up into Epemetheus' angry eyes the more and more the understanding grew and grew.

'Ep is not angry at me' Harry thought with wide eyes filled with shock, hope and surprise 'He is angry at aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon...not me...but why? I thought that he would be angry with me for asking a question...'

"Things are going to speed up a bit kitten, it might get confusing for a bit but I promise you that myself or Matsuo will be with you every step of the way," Epemetheus' said as he hugged Harry tightly, "I promise you that I will not let those evil wand wavers get their hands on you! Ever!"

Biting his lip Harry stayed quiet and allowed Epemetheus to hug him, he so wished that he could ask just what a wand waver was and why the people in strange clothes that he had asked about upset Epemetheus so much but he had already asked a question and did not want to chance asking another question so soon.

"Kitten promise me that no matter what you will try your very best to stay away from those wand weavers?" Epemetheus asked as he looked Harry straight in the eye only to see the confusion and uncertainty in his kitten's eyes, "The people in strange clothes you have seen are not very nice people to us, they are our enemy. They try to either capture us and treat us like nothing more than animals so they can use our body parts for their wands or they try to use us to fight their battles for them and when we are no longer of any use to them...they have us killed."

"T-they sound like...my uncle and aunt in a way," Harry said nervously as he took Epemetheus' words to heart, "I am only allowed in their home as long as I am useful and when I am not useful I am either locked in my cupboard or kicked out of the house...if they are anything like what my aunt and uncle are like with how the treat me I do not want to have anything to do with them at all."

"That is a good choice, unless you want to be caught up in their stupid war or used for wand and maybe even potion ingredients I would stay clear of them," Epemetheus said feeling rather proud at his kitten's correct choice, "Now let's get you out of here and I can show you your new home."

"New home?! The papers you need to do it is in my aunt's and uncle's bedroom in my aunt's bedside table top draw, she has a pen ready and it is already all filled out," Harry said with a happy grin on his face missing the look on that quickly flashed across Epemetheus' face, "I would go and get it myself for you but I-"

"It's fine, you can show me the way," Epemetheus said as he looked around the bedroom, "Do you want to take anything with you?"

"I don't think so, I only want my crochet stuff which is in that bag on the floor," Harry said pointing to his bag which held his treasure, "I did have a blanket and stuff toy that mum made for me but aunt Petunia set it on fire making it go up in flames when I was four, she said that I won't need it anymore and that she had been too nice to me already by allowing the blanket and stuff toy into the house."

Epemetheus let out a dark growl as his eyes took on a hard glint to them, "Kitten...do you mind if I leave a little _present_ behind for your relatives? You would have to show me where their bedrooms are through."

"I don't mind, Dudley's has two bedroom's through so you need to pick which one," Harry replied simply as he allowed himself to snuggle into the safety that Epemetheus offered him.

"How about his main one then?" Epemetheus asked while inwardly growling at how lucky that the youngest Dursley was still a child and that Black Tiger Demons held children of all species in special regards, with this luck on Dudley's side Epemetheus would only leave a gift in one of his two bedrooms.

"Dudley's main bedroom is the second door on the left as you go out of this room," Harry said answering Epemetheus' unspoken question, "The first door on the left is the bathroom, the next two doors afterwards is Dudley's bedrooms and on the other side is a room they use for storage and the master bedroom where aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon sleeps."

Deciding not to push matters Epemetheus made sure he kept his mouth firmly shut to prevent himself from asking where Harry slept, instead he nodded his head and stood up taking Harry with him. Harry let out a startled yelp as he found himself being held in Epemetheus' arms much like he had seen a groom carrying his bride on a TV programme he had gotten a glimpse off that his aunt had been watching while he dusted the living room.

"I'm sorry about this kitten but for now until we get things sorted and have you looked at this is the best and quickest way for us to move," Epemetheus said as he sent Harry a soft understanding look, "I promise you that as soon as we are back in _our_ manor I will get the best healer I know to have a look at you and to see if anything can be done to help you."

"W...What if...What if I can't...what if this is not just for now but for forever?" Harry asked as he bit his lower lip, even though he knew asking questions was not allowed he just had to know and there was something about Epemetheus that screamed out safety and for Harry to trust him.

"Then we find you a wheelchair that you like along with finding a way for you to do things by yourself without any help and either way I will still love you and take care of you no matter what happens," Epemetheus said kindly as he carefully picked up Harry's treasured bag of crochet items, "And when you meet Matsuo I am sure that he will make the same promise as me. I'm sorry to say kitten that you are stuck with Matsuo and I for the rest of your life!"

Letting out a giggle at Epemetheus' words Harry replied with a cheeky grin on his face, "I can't find a problem with that! Especially if I get to be hugged all the time!"

Trying to ignore the need to sink his sharp claws into each one of the Dursley's throats Epemetheus nodded his head and gave Harry his bag, even though he could easily carry Harry, his bag and more thanks to his super strength Epemetheus decided that it was best to give his kitten responsibilities and things to do, just because his kitten's legs didn't work didn't mean that his kitten was different from anyone else and could not do the same things.

"Here, you hold your bag and tell me where to go," Epemetheus said as Harry took his bag and held it close to his chest, "Tell this old man where to go, first stop on our _lovely_ little tour is your cousin's bedroom."

"You go out of the door and turn left and go through the second door on the left," Harry replied with a giggle as a playful glint suddenly lit his eyes, "And you are not an old man."

"Why thank you kitten, I was worried that I might seem really old from your point of view," Epemetheus said as he proudly puffed out his chest only for Harry to let out a giggle.

"You are a _really old man_!" Harry blurted out as he buried his face into Epemetheus' bear chest, tore between laughter and fear.

Epemetheus let out a playful growl, a happy smile lit his face as his eyes twinkled happily, his kitten felt safe enough to play around with him.

"You are really lucky that my hands are full with you at the moment," Epemetheus growled out playfully causing Harry to freeze in fear, "Because if they weren't you'd find yourself under the mercy of the dreaded tickle attack!"

"Tickle Attack?" Harry asked in bewilderment as he felt Epemetheus began to make his way to the door, "You are not going to punish me for insulting you like that?"

"Punish you? For insulting me?" Epemetheus asked with a snort of disbelief as he made his way to the bedroom door, "Kitten we were _playing_! You did nothing wrong, I encouraged you and knowing Matsuo he would most likely be backing _you_ up! Besides you did not really mean anything really mean by it and we aren't at somewhere where it matters what we say and how we act you know? If you go too far then I will tell you, if you ignore me then you will most likely end up being sent to your room to think about what you have done or have to stand facing the wall for an amount of time or in the worse case situation where you put your life at risk on purpose you'll be spanked and talked to before all is forgiven and forgotten about or you'll be grounded with the loss of some privileges or even worse! You will be forced to write an essay on what you did wrong and what you have learnt from it!"

"I get my own bedroom?" Harry asked as he looked up at Epemetheus in amazement, "And...how...how can writing an essay be worse than getting spanked?"

"It is if you eve have to write an essay for my mother or Matsuo," Epemetheus replied dryly as he remembered all the times he ended up having to write essay's for his mother and Matsuo, "And of course you will get your own bedroom! I was thinking along the lines of making it a jungle themed bedroom, what do you think? We could paint the walls to look like the jungle with tigers and elephants and parrot's!"

"I love it! Can it have a giraffe in it too?" Harry asked as his eyes sparkled with excitement, all fear was forgotten as he planned out his future bedroom at the manor with Epemetheus.

**To Be Continued...**

**Today is the coolest day of the heat wave so far but its due to get really hot again so I'm taking advantage of today's cooler weather to write lots for this fic~**


	23. Revenge Against Dudley & I'm a Daddy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N 1: Just to stop the confusion I live in the UK and I know the UK way of crocheting so I am using the UK method of crocheting so to me a Single Crochet in patterns mean a double crochet.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"Of course!" Epemetheus exclaimed happily as he pushed open the door with his foot, not caring as the tell tale sound of the hinges snapping came to his ears, "It would not be a proper jungle without a giraffe! Do you want a monkey? What do you want in your bedroom kitten? Do you want green bed sheets to go with your jungle themed room?"

"Yeah, I love green, it is one of my favourite colours," Harry replied with a large happy grin on his face.

"What is your favourite colours?" Epemetheus asked as he walked out of the guest room and into the hallway, "Mine are black, blue and yellow."

"I like green and black the best," Harry replied happily as he snuggled into Epemetheus' chest, "I like black because I have black hair just like my father who had black hair! And I like green because of my eyes, I have green eyes just like my mum did when she was alive."

Epemetheus nodded his head to show he was listening while Harry happily went on and on about what colours would go best together through his true thoughts lied deep in his mind as he plotted the first stage of the Dursley's punishment which had gone from mere colour changing spells to alienate them all the way to balls of fire that would only slightly burn the Dursley's and nightmares through it Epemetheus thoughts were slowly growing more darker as he listened to his little one's excitement about being allowed a bedroom.

The Dursley's would pay, Epemetheus was sure of that, he was also sure that Matsuo would help him too.

"So your cousin has two bedrooms?" Epemetheus asked as he walked towards the door that his kitten said would lead him into the youngest Dursley's bedroom.

"Yeah, but none of them have the jungle in them!" Harry replied with a large grin on his face, "What about a Hippopotamus?"

"A Hippo? Wow kitten that is a big word, you are going to have to teach me to say that long word," Epemetheus said as his face showed Harry just how truly impressed he was, "And sure, it is your bedroom and you can do anything you want in there...within reason so no wild parties okay kitten?"

"Okay, I promise," Harry replied with a giggle, he felt slightly hyper and giggly because of the attention, love, hope and safety that Epemetheus was giving him.

"Good, now we are going to leave your...relatives a present each to let them know that you are no longer going to live with them," Epemetheus said as he made sure to carefully worded his words as he did not want to scare his kitten off, "Now what is your cousin's favourite colour? Pink?"

"No! Uncle Vernon would get really angry with him as it's a _girly _colour," Harry replied as some of his happiness disappeared at the mention of his uncle and cousin, "Dudley likes the colour blue, just like uncle Vernon, aunt Petunia's favourite colour is pink. Vernon says that it is just as it is meant to be and that it is _normal_."

"Alright kitten, then I will make sure to leave them a gift with those colours in mind," Epemetheus said as he tried to hide his increasing at the Dursley family, "Now kitten, I need you to be quiet for a few moments so I can concentrate alright? And I also have something very important to ask you to think about."

"Okay, I can do that," Harry answered as he puffed his chest out proudly causing Epemetheus to smile at the cute sight.

"I want to know if you want to keep your name or if you want to change it totally or if you want to drop your last name and take my last name or add my last name onto your name okay?" Epemetheus asked as he made sure to give his little one a choice.

"Okay..." Harry replied as a thoughtful expression appeared on his face making Epemetheus want to coo at how cute his precious kitten was acting.

Relieved that Harry was far too busy thinking about the choices Epemetheus had given him Epemetheus quickly began to gather his demon magic to leave the Dursley's a more dangerous gift. Coming to a stop outside of Dudley's bedroom Epemetheus did not enter, instead he stood in front of the half open door and allowed his demon magic to slowly creep into the child's bedroom. A dark smirk appeared on Epemetheus' face as the walls, ceiling and floor began to turn bright neon pink and all of Dudley's toys turned into items that you would find in a little girl's room.

'Good, now for the finishing touches' Epemetheus thought as he felt his darker side enjoying itself.

Turning his demon magic to the now female toys that littered the bedroom Epemetheus allowed his magic to flow into the toys giving them all a life of their own. Wishing he could stick around to see the affects of his little spell on Dudley's bedroom Epemetheus let out a sigh and looked down at the little one snuggled up happily in his arms thinking hard about his new name.

'I guess I will just have to find out another way if it worked' Epemetheus thought as he looked down at Harry lovingly 'I have something more important to look after now, I do not want revenge to cloud my mind which could leave my precious kitten alone.'

Making up his mind Epemetheus turned and walked away from Dudley's bedroom and walked towards the master bedroom. As Epemetheus thought about the paperwork that his kitten had told him about a bubble of unconditional love and pride filled Epemetheus as he walked down the hallway, his arms tightened around Harry who was too lost in thought to notice.

'I have become a Daddy' Epemetheus thought as everything began to slowly sink in to him 'I'm a Daddy...'

Trying and failing to stop a large silly gin from appearing on his face Epemetheus' eyes shone brightly and his heart felt as if it was going to burst in pride as he felt the title of 'Daddy' given to him. That word, Daddy, aimed at him gave Epemetheus just a feeling of honour, duty, responsibility and work that Epemetheus could himself feeling like the luckiest and richest Black Tiger Demon on the planet.

'I don't care what those idiot elder's say or anyone else, the little one is going to be _my son_' Epemetheus thought passionately as he could not help but to give Harry a proud loving smile 'I'm going to be a Daddy!'

"Ep?" Harry asked carefully as he eyed Epemetheus with a worried expression on his face, he had made his choice with what to do with his name and turned to Epemetheus to tell him only to find the elder man giggling to himself like a love sick school girl with a silly goofy grin on his face, "Are you okay? Your giggling to yourself and you have been standing outside of aunt Petunia's and uncle Vernon's bedroom for the past five minutes."

"I have?" Epemetheus asked in shock and surprise as he looked around in shock only to find himself standing in front of a shut door.

"Yes, this door leads to aunt Petunia's and uncle Vernon's bedroom," Harry replied as he eyed Epemetheus carefully, "Are you okay?

"Yes...I'm okay kitten, I just realised something is all," Epemetheus said softly as he gave Harry a comforting smile, "If I am going to sign these papers which mean I can legally take you away from your relatives then I will become your father and you will have a Grandmother and an uncle/second father figure in Matsuo."

"Is...is that okay?" Harry asked nervously as he refused to meet Epemetheus' eyes, he knew he was not meant to ask question but this question was important, it would affect him for the rest of his life and after living with the Dursley's Harry did not want to live where he was not wanted.

"Is it okay he asks! Is it okay!" Epemetheus cried out dramatically causing Harry to gasp and look up at him worriedly, "Why of course it is okay! I can't wait to adopt you! I can't wait until I can adopt you so we can officially become a family! I know my mum will just love you! And I know that Matsuo will be making sure you know all about numbers and planning and all that sort of fancy stuff!"

"I can't wait, but are you sure?...I mean that we just met! Don't you think that this is too soon to be making a big choice like this?" Harry asked as he chewed his lower lip, "I mean won't you get feed up with me and what about my legs and-"

"Kitten...I promise you that I will _never ever_ get fed up with you, we might get on each other's nerves a bit and we might have a small falling out at times but I promise you that I will never do anything like the Dursley's do to you or get fed up with you or anything else you can come up with," Epemetheus said softly as he placed a kiss on the top of his kitten's forehead, "You have a family that loves you now kitten, I know it is something that you are not used to so I promise that we will take things slowly. Let me know if things get too much for you okay kitten?"

Harry shyly nodded his head and buried his face into Epemetheus uncovered chest, "'kay, the paperwork is in the top draw on my aunt's side of the bed, you can tell which side of the bed belongs to my aunt without any trouble."

Epemetheus looked at the door in front of him with excitement and fear, the next time he walked through this door he would be a father.

**To Be Continued...**


	24. Adoption Paperwork & Call Me Dad

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N 1: Just to stop the confusion I live in the UK and I know the UK way of crocheting so I am using the UK method of crocheting so to me a Single Crochet in patterns mean a double crochet.**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"Ep?" Harry asked carefully when he spotted Epemetheus staring into space, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine kitten, I'm just a bit nervous is all," Epemetheus replied only to quickly explain himself when he saw the look of fear on his kitten's face, "By what is on the other side of the door! I do not know about you but I _really_ I do not want to see any of your uncle's dirty underwear lying about or your aunt's girl stuff either!"

"Don't worry, unless they made everything really messy between now and two days ago everything is clean and put away," Harry replied with a relieved smile, "I cleaned and tided up the whole of the house ready for Dudley's birthday so I know it is safe in there."

"Thank Heavens for that," Epemetheus replied dramatically as he once again kicked open the bedroom door not caring about the damage, in Epemetheus mind he should not care about the damage he caused after what the Dursley's did to his precious kitten.

Walking into the master bedroom Epemetheus looked around only to wince at the decor, a large bed was in the middle of the bedroom with the head of the bed resting against the wall, the bed was covered with a flowery white and pink quilt which told Epemetheus just who had picked out the quilt cover. Two wardrobes rested against the wall on either side of the bedroom making it clear that one wardrobe belonged to Petunia while the other wardrobe belonged to Vernon. On Petunia's side of the bed was a beautiful vanity table with perfume bottles, makeup and jewellery on the table while around the edge of the mirror there where prized photographs and child drawn pictures on display. On Vernon's side of the bed was a small table filled with newspapers, ties, aftershave and even a document or two about his work.

"So where is these papers then kitten?" Epemetheus asked as his eyes scanned the perfectly normal looking bedroom which Epemetheus found himself hating quiet quickly.

"Do you see the small bedside table on my aunt's side of the bed?" Harry said as he twisted slightly in Epemetheus' grip to point to where the white bedside table was, "In there you should find in the top draw already signed and ready to go paperwork. That is what you are looking for, and uncle Vernon always has a pile of pens next to his newspapers, he likes to pretend that he is able to do the puzzles in his newspapers."

Nodding his head Epemetheus walked into the bedroom and towards Petunia's side of the bed while quickly grabbing a random pen from Vernon's side as he walked passed. Reaching Petunia's side Epemetheus placed Harry carefully down on the large bed, making Harry giggle slightly as he almost disappeared in the overly soft bed, and began to look for the paperwork.

"Do you know if I need a key to open the draw?" Epemetheus asked as he found the draw Harry said told him about easily enough, if there was the paperwork about who had rights over Harry then Epemetheus knew that they were most likely in a locked draw at least.

"Nope," Harry replied causing Epemetheus to let out 'I should of known' sigh, "Aunt Petunia keeps the draw unlocked so people can get in, I think if she was given the chance to she would let someone who broke into the house have the chance to adopt me."

'That's it, I am leaving something not very nice in her bed' Epemetheus thought as he let out a growl and pulled out the paperwork, it was right on the top as if it was just begging for someone to take it, and knowing Petunia Dursely she properly was.

"Did you find it?" Harry asked happily, feeling more and more confident and safer in Epemetheus' presence as time went on.

"I found it kitten," Epemetheus replied while making sure to keep his temper in check, "Have you thought of a name you want yet?"

"Yes I have Ep," Harry answered shyly as he watched Epemetheus calmly sit down on the bed besides him, "Is it okay if am called Harry James Epemetheus Potter Tigre?"

"Y-You want my name in your name?" Epemetheus asked as his checks turned bright red, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, I want to honour my parents by keeping my name you know? But I also want a new name as you are giving me a new start. So I chose Harry James Epemetheus Potter Tigre," Harry answered shyly as he sent Epemetheus a nervous smile, "Is that okay?"

"It's fine Kitten, I love your new name," Epemetheus said with a grin as he filled out the paperwork quickly, "You can be called Harry Potter Tigre unless you are in trouble."

As Harry watched Epemetheus fill out the paperwork he could not fight a large smile coming to his face, it was finally happening, his dream was coming true. He was finally getting a family of his own, he had a dad, a uncle and a grandmother. As Harry looked carefully at Epemetheus a thought suddenly came to him.

"Ep?" Harry asked slowly, unsure of how to word his question.

"Yes kitten?" Epemetheus asked absent mindedly as he filled out the paperwork.

"Would it be okay if I called you Dad?" Harry blurted out only to wince at how he sounded.

"What!" Epemetheus asked in shock as he looked up quickly and the pen fell from his hand, "I...Are...are you sure? Really sure? I would love nothing more than for you to call me Dad but only if you want to. If you don't feel ready to call me dad then I can always wait for whenever you feel the time is right. I am not trying to replace your birth father."

"I know, and I know that this is happening really fast and all but I _really_ want to call you dad if that is okay," Harry replied as he fidgeted under Epemetheus shocked look, "I don't know why but for some reason it just feels...right, you know?"

"Well if you are sure kitten but I do not want to force you into doing anything that you are not comfortable doing," Epemetheus said softly as he wrote down Harry's new full name, "You can call me Dad if you want to but I get to call you my son, or as we Black Tiger Demons call our children 'my kitten' okay?"

"Okay, but you have been calling me that already," Harry said with a grin on his face.

"Of course I have, silly me," Epemetheus said with a dramatic sigh as he shook his head, "Right kitten I need you to sign your name next to where I have written out your new name and then we are all set to go!"

"Okay, I can do that," Harry replied with a nod of his head as he took the paperwork from Epemetheus, "After I sign this bit of paper it will make us family right? You will be my dad?"

"That's right," Epemetheus answered as he gave Harry a proud look, "I find myself getting the better half of the deal through, just think! I get a smart amazing wonderful son who can crochet! Is there anything that my kitten can't do?"

Blushing madly Harry quickly signed his name on the paper and passed it back to Epemetheus while trying to hide how his face had gone bright neon red. Chuckling at his kitten Epemetheus took the paperwork from Harry and sorted through it, he quickly found what he was looking for and pulled the pages out much to Harry's confusion.

"Why are you tearing those yellow bits of paper out for?" Harry asked with a frown on his face, "Don't you want me as your son?"

"Of course I do but these yellow bits of paper are copies for your relatives," Epemetheus said quickly as he showed Harry he three different colours of paperwork that was all identical to each other, "The yellow bits of paperwork is a copy for your relatives so they can have proof that you have been adopted and they don't have any rights to you anymore, the pink coloured pages are for us to send to the people who work in social services so that they know that you have been adopted legally and of your own free will, and the final colour, the white pages are for us to keep so if there are any problems then we just have to pull these out."

"That is a good idea," Harry said liking the idea of not having to return to the Dursley's with all of this proof of adoption, "But will it matter that you...I mean we are not human? What if someone comes to check if the-"

"Kitten I have it sorted out already, calm down and have a closer look," Epemetheus said calmly with a smile on his face as he passed over the Dursley's copy of the paperwork to Harry, "Do you see those symbols dotted about in certain spots on the paperwork?"

Seeing Harry nod his head as he looked carefully at the different symbols on the paperwork Epemetheus continued to talk.

"Well they will let people who know that you have been adopted by the Black Tiger Demon Clan," Epemetheus said only to continue before Harry could open his mouth, "The Black Tiger Demon Clan is known throughout both the Wizarding and Muggle Worlds, the muggle humans think that we are just a clan who has ties to old roots and runs a lot of fancy business and live in some huge mansion while the Wizarding world knows the same but more about the magical side of things and how we are not human. When the clan was first formed and created back in the beginning it was agreed that the clan would have a foot in both the muggle world and the Wizarding world so if anything ever happened we always had the choice to pick which world to go to."

"This is starting to sound pretty complex," Harry said finally as he started at the strange symbols with confusion clearly written in his eyes.

"Yeah it is I guess but once you start to learn more about magic, the Wizarding world and _our_ clan things will become clearer and easier to see and understand," Epemetheus replied with an understanding expression, "Now then, let's see...we have everything sorted out right? We have your belongings, we sorted out the paperwork and we just need to send it off and then we are ready to go!"

"Ep...Dad...don't you need to hand it in somewhere or put it into a post box?" Harry asked carefully as he eyed the paperwork, he wanted to do this right, after all this was his chance at a new start with a family who cared about him...or he hoped so.

**To Be Continued...**


	25. Talks About Travel And The Clan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N 1: Just to stop the confusion I live in the UK and I know the UK way of crocheting so I am using the UK method of crocheting so to me a Single Crochet in patterns mean a double crochet.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

"No Kitten, you see because of the fact we are both magical and the Dursley's most likely know about magic as they to-allowed you to live in this house it means that things will be quicker and easier for us all," Epemetheus said only for a playful grin to appear on his face as he held up the social services copy of the paperwork, "Watch and learn kitten, I love doing this with paperwork!"

Blinking in confusion Harry watched as his new dad held the paperwork up in the air above the bed, away from anything else too, and gave him a playful knowing smile. Suddenly the next thing Harry knew was that the paperwork was being consumed by a large flame only for it to grow smaller and smaller with each passing second and after 10 seconds had passed the flame and paperwork was totally gone from Epemetheus hand.

"Man I love setting fire to my paperwork, and Matsuo can't tell me off about it either!" Epemetheus said with a large grin on his face as he gave the wide eyed open mouthed Harry a playful wink, "So...you approve? By now the paperwork should be on the desk ready to be looked at and have a few stamps put on it and filed away."

"That was amazing!" Harry cried out before he could stop himself, "Can I learn how to do that?"

"You sure can," Epemetheus replied as he took the Dursley's copy of the paperwork, "But I think you are going to have to wait a bit first before I teach you, we do not want you making everything going up in flames now do we?"

"No," Harry answered, he was disoppointed but at the same time he understood what his new dad meant.

"That's a good kitten," Epemetheus said with a grin as he placed the Dursley's copy of the paperwork on top of the pillows where both Vernon and Petunia could easily spot them, "Right kitten, if you would just put our copy of the paperwork in your bag until we get to the manor we can get going. Do you mind if I carried you again?"

"I don't mind, it is the quickest way anyway," Harry replied as he carefully folded up the paperwork and put it into his bag with his crochet items, "Will it take us a long time to get to the manor? How are we going to get to the manor? Will we be going by some sort of magical way?"

"Slow down kitten, if you keep asking questions without pausing I won't be able to answer," Epemetheus said with a kind smile on his face causing Harry to blush madly, "And well...if we were to go to the manor the muggle way it would take us about three days of solid travelling but as we are going to be using a Portkey, nasty things, to get to the manor."

"A portkey?" Harry asked as he leant closer to his father with wide eyes, "What is a Portkey?"

"Portkey's are nasty bits of work, horrible they are, makes you feel ill for the first few times you use them," Epemetheus explained with a look of disgust on his face, "And don't get me started about trying to land on your feet when landing! I mean I am a tiger demon, basically of the feline family, so I should be able to land on my feet but nooooo! I always end up falling down and landing on my butt for some reason."

"I guess I won't have to worry about landing on my feet," Harry said with a depressed sigh as he looked down at his motionless legs.

Frowning at his new son's depressed look Epemetheus did the first thing that came to his mind, without thinking, which acordding to Matsuo was a common thing for Epemetheus, he reached out and pulled his kitten into his lap while ignoring the adorable surprised yelp and gave his little one a tight loving hug and ignored the flinch.

"Your right kitten, you won't have to worry about landing on your feet," Epemetheus said causing Harry's body to go as stiff as a board in his arms, "Because if I have my way you will be with me all the time so I can spoil you rotten and as I hate using Portkey's you won't have to worry about landing on your feet!"

"There are other ways to travel?" Harry asked shyly as he began to feel better at his father's comforting words.

"Well there are the wand wavers methods of transport like floo, broomstick and apparition, through all of them are horrible," Epemetheus explained as he stuck his tongue out causing Harry to giggle, "The best way to travel is by _flash viaggio fiamma._"

"Flash...veg flame?" Harry asked with a confused expression on his face as he tried to say the word.

"No kitten, nice try but its _flash viaggio fiamma_," Epemetheus said with a soft smile causing Harry to blush, "It's Italian for Flash Flame Travel through most people call it Flash Travel as it can be a bit tricky at first to say correctly."

"I think that I will use the Flash Travel name for it...if that is okay?" Harry asked as he nervously looked up at his dad, he did not want to upset his new father figure.

"No kitten, it's fine," Epemetheus said with an easy expression on his face making Harry relax slightly, "I use it myself most of the time when I can get away with it but because of my role in the manor I had to learn how to say it properly."

"Your role in the manor?" Harry asked as he chewed his lower lip, "You...you sound important..."

"You could call me that but I say I'm no better than anyone else," Epemetheus replied with a shrug of his shoulders, "My mother is an elder and the leader of the Black Tiger Demon Clan and one day I will take over her roles through I won't become a proper elder until I start training someone to take over my role as Leader of the Black Tiger Demon Clan through you don't have to worry about that as it won't matter much for a good many years."

"S-Shouldn't you have...a child that is yours and not one you adopted then?" Harry asked as he tried to hide his emotional pain, "I mean what would your clan and the elders say? And what about-"

"Kitten all that the elders are there for at the end of the day is to make sure that the leader doesn't do anything they shouldn't do and not become too power mad, at the end of the day I have the last say in the matter, if they don't like it then tough," Epemetheus said as he looked Harry in the eye with nothing but truth and honesty shining in his bright blue eyes, "And just so you know you have the choice of becoming my successor or not, it is all up to you. If you don't want to be that's fine kitten, it will not be the first time it has happened and it won't be the last. We will just hold a contest to see who will be the next leader and depending on how things go the next second in command. I won't have your whole life already mapped out for you kitten, it is your life and you are going to live it how you want to live it."

Shocked and surprised at his father's passion filled words Harry could only stare at Epemetheus with wide eyes and an open mouth. Epemetheus chuckled at seeing the state his new kitten was in, he meant the words he had just said, his kitten was precious to him and even though he was adopted Epemetheus still felt like he was one of his own blood children and nothing would change that.

"Now then how about we forget about all of this heavy talk for now so we can finally get a move on? I don't know about you but I want to be long gone by the time those...muggle animals come back here," Epemetheus said as he offered Harry a hand, "So how about it? Through with the Flash Travelling we will have to go outside as I _still_ make things go up in flames even after a several years at this sort of travel."

With a large grin on his face and feeling better about everything Harry happily took Epemetheus' hand only to let out a happy and surprised cry as he suddenly found himself being pulled up onto his dad's shoulders. Unable to use his legs to balance himself Harry nervously wrapped his arms around Epemetheus' head and shoulder's trying to hold on for dear life while his bag full of crochet items and the adoption paperwork was hanging around his arms.

"Ready to go? All set?" Epemetheus asked his son as his lifted his arms up and placed them on Harry's legs to steady his kitten and to keep him safe and in place.

"Yes, just...can we please go slow?" Harry asked nervously, even though he was scared about falling off of his dad's shoulders he also felt strangely safe and happy at the same time, he knew his dad would not let him fall especially by the look of the grip around his legs was anything to go by.

"Not a problem kitten," Epemetheus replied understanding his kitten's worries, "I won't let you fall and besides you have an important job to do for me while you are up so high!"

"An important job?" Harry asked as he tightened his arms around his father as Epemetheus slowly carefully stood up, secretly he was enjoying these 'jobs' his dad gave him, it made him feel useful, needed and wanted.

"Yup, knowing my friend Matsuo he will be on his way here as he has all sorts of contacts and will most likely know about the adoption, I need you to give me a heads up when you spot him so I have time to either run for it or think up something really good to tell him."

"Does this...Mat person has yellow eyes like a cat and black hair and wears a suit?" Harry asked as he looked out of the window and down into the street below.

"Yes...how did you know that kitten?" Epemetheus asked as a knowing feeling suddenly hit him, Matsuo couldn't be...could he?

"I can see him already dad...his standing right outside in the street looking up at us," Harry replied as he looked carefully at Matsuo, "He looks strict but nice...for some reason he keeps giving me kind looks but you...his looking at you as if he wants to kill you."

"Shit."

**To Be Continued...**

**Flash viaggio fiamma means flash flame travel in Italian, I found it on a translation website so if it doesn't I'm sorry, I don't speak Italian.**


	26. Meeting Up With Matsuo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N 1: Just to stop the confusion I live in the UK and I know the UK way of crocheting so I am using the UK method of crocheting so to me a Single Crochet in patterns mean a double crochet.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

"Is something wrong dad?" Harry asked as he tilted his head to the side, "I thought Mat was your friend. Why does he look like he wants to kill you for? Why did you say a bad word for?"

Groaning Epemetheus let out a long suffering sigh and turned to the window only to wince as his eyes met bright yellow eyes of his friend Matsuo. Those yellow eyes promised pain and suffering if Epemetheus did not have a good reason for doing something so big as adopting a child without even talking to him or is mother.

"Well kitten Matsuo is just upset that he has been left out of all the fun and excitement," Epemetheus replied nervously as he stiffly sent a nod to Matsuo before turning away from the window, "How would you like to meet him? His come to take us home."

"Meet Mat? Home?" Harry asked as an excited tone entered his voice, "Do you think he'll like me? Are we still going to make my room into a jungle room?"

"We sure are kitten, we sure are, I have been thinking about getting someone to paint your ceiling through I'm not sure what you want it to look like," Epemetheus replied as he slowly began to walk out of the master bedroom, "What do you think? Do you want it painted to look like a blue sky or do you want it to look like your under a canopy of leaves?"

"Can...can we make it so that it looks like I'm under the trees on the jungle floor?" Harry asked nervously as he remembered one of his favourite books from the school library, "I...I saw in a book once a picture of a jungle and...can we make my floor look like the jungle floor?"

"We sure can kitten!" Epemetheus replied with a grin, happy that his new son was making his own decisions and felt safe enough to tell him.

"Are you sure that this is okay?" Harry asked as he found his favourite habbit, nervously chewing his lower lip, "I mean even with how spoilt Dudley was he never had a jungle themed bedroom and I'm sure that if we do this it must cost you a lot of money and I do not know how long it will be until I can pay you back and-"

"Kitten, relax, everything is fine, I have so much money as the leader of the Black Tiger Demon Clan that I do not know what to do with it," Epemetheus replied as he carefully lowered himself as he went through the door so the top of the door would not hit Harry, "And so what? Who cares about your cousin? I might of only saw him for a few moments when Matsuo dropped me off here but that was enough for me, his a brat who does not need spoiling at all while you do. I want to spoil you rotten, it is about time someone did, and that's the end of it kitten. I really want to spoil you rotten and I think everyone else will be spoiling you too."

"Well if your sure..." Harry said nervously as he carefully eyed the stares that slowly came into view as Epemetheus walked along the hallway towards the stares, "But I do not want to become spoilt as badly as Dudley...I'll make sure of that!"

"Okay kitten you make sure of that," Epemetheus said feeling proud of his son and his choice, "You know what kitten? I feel like I am forgetting something? Something really important...I- Damn, Kitten I forgot to leave a little gift for your aunt and uncle?"

"We could always go back?" Harry suggested, he did not want to get in the way of his dad plus he was more than a little nervous about going down the stairs while on his dad's shoulders.

"Nah, call me lazy kitten but I think I'll just give them a slightly different gift," Epemetheus said as he came to a stop a few feet away from the stairs.

Interested in seeing magic Harry silently nodded his head and watched his dad closely for any signs of magic, Harry watched his dad as Epemetheus slowly closed his eyes and muttered a few choice words under his breath and opened them again. There was no sign to tell Harry that he had used any magic besides closing his eyes and the words that Epemetheus had whispered so softly that Harry couldn't hear them.

"Ready kitten?" Epemetheus asked happily as he turned to look up at Harry only to find his kitten pouting, "What's wrong kitten? Why the long face for?"

"I...I wanted to see you do some magic," Harry said softly as his face went bright red at being caught in the act, "But all you did was close your eyes and say some words that I couldn't hear."

"Expecting something a bit more...flashy?" Epemetheus asked understandingly as he sent his son a knowing look, "What I did there kitten was a special type of magic, it is a type of magic that you can only use if you are a Black Tiger Demon. You will be learning this type of magic kitten, you'll love it! It is so much better than any of those spells that the wand wavers call magic! Unlike them we don't have to use bits of twigs to channel our magic."

"How do we channel our magic?" Harry asked, he was so absorbed into the conversation with his father that Harry never noticed that Epemetheus had began to walk again and was now half way down the stairs.

"Well at first when you begin to learn you'll be given a piece of jewellery, how it looks and maybe some of the choices you are given will depend on what your role in the clan is like if you do work where anything delicate could break or get damaged easily then you will not have the choice of those types of jewellery," Epemetheus explained as he continued to careful and slowly make his way down the last few steps, "We tried to put some spells both Wand Waver types and our type of spells only to find that the jewellery breaks when the user casts their first spell as because of the magic being channelled through the jewellery."

"What type of jewellery do you think I will get?" Harry asked as his dad stepped off of the last step.

"Well...let me think," Epemetheus replied as he thought about everything he knew about his kitten, now that he thought about it his kitten was obviously a submissive so he took that into account along with the type of roles that his kitten would be doing at the manor, "Well I think something more lighter would fit you kitten, I just can't see you wearing anything big or bulky, maybe a necklace or a ring or a bracelet or maybe even an earring stud?"

"I like the sound of an earring stud," Harry said thoughtful as they began to walk down the hallway towards the front door, "I would be less likely to lose it or break it or for it to fall off."

"Good thinking kitten!" Epemetheus said as another wave of pride hit him, his kitten had the sense to think about what would be practical before thinking about how they would look, "But remember depending on how you progress and how your magic handles things will depend on how long you have your item. Now then, are you ready to meet Matsuo?"

"Hu uh," Harry answered with a nod of his head as they paused at the front door, "The front door key is on a hook by the door."

Nodding his head Epemetheus carefully let go of Harry with one hand and slowly took the key off of the hook. Making sure that his son was still sitting safely on his shoulders Epemetheus unlocked the front door and carelessly threw the key onto the telephone table. Taking a deep breath, Epemetheus was wondering just how much trouble he was in with Matsuo, Epemetheus reached out to open the front door only to freeze as the door opened on its own only to reveal the glowing yellow eyes of Matsuo.

Gulping nervously Epemetheus gave a sheepish grin to his friend, "Oh, errr...Hi Matsuo! How are things going?"

"How are things going?" Matsuo growled out causing Epemetheus to gulp nervously, "The first thing you ask me is 'how are things going'?! Do you have any idea of what you have put me through!"

Feeling safer on his new dad's shoulder's Harry tilted his head to the side and looked carefully at this man, Mat, who his dad called his best friend. The first thing Harry noticed about Matsuo was his eyes, those glowing yellow eyes that seemed to draw you in, gulping nervously Harry tried to spot the anger in his eyes only to see none much to his confusion.

All Harry could see was the worry, panic and stress shining in Matsuo's eyes.

'His not angry...' Harry thought with wide eyes as he looked at the man who looked as if he belonged working alone side his uncle with the posh expensive suit he wore and the short smart black hair 'His yelling...because his worried about dad?'

Not realising the large learning process going on in his son's mind Epemetheus gave his friend a sheepish smile, "I take it that you found out about the adoption then? That was fast, a new record for you!"

"Do not give me that Epemetheus Tigre!" Matsuo yelled out causing Epemetheus to gulp, "How do you think your mother reacted when she found out she suddenly has a seven year old grandson! How do you think the elders and the rest of the clan reacted when I was forced to tell everyone when a contact of mine suddenly appeared in a rush with the paperwork! And on top of all this you leave deadly demon spells in a muggle humans home!"

"How did they take it?" Epemetheus asked with a wince at the mention of his mother, one of his hands began to softly stroke his kitten's leg in a soothing action, which Harry found nice and oddly comforting even though he could not feel it, "Did she yell? Have a heart attack? Do I need to go into hiding for the next few years with my kitten?"

**To Be Continued...**

**And so finally Epemetheus and Harry have met up with Matsuo and they are finally on their way back to the Black Tiger Demon Clan Manor!**


	27. Talks With Matsuo & Home Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N 1: Just to stop the confusion I live in the UK and I know the UK way of crocheting so I am using the UK method of crocheting so to me a Single Crochet in patterns mean a double crochet.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

"No, you do not have to," Matsuo said with a sigh as he ran a stressed hand through his black hair, "I was able to explain the mission you was on along with all the other information that your collar has been sending to us and-"

"Wait a moment! My collar has been sending you information?!" Epemetheus cried out in shock startling Harry.

"Well yes, you do not expect me to _not_ do that after what happened on your last mission do you?" asked dryly as he sent a pointed look to Epemetheus, "Not after what happened last time with those girls who somehow managed to get you to not only wear makeup and cross dress but allow them to use you as a foot rest and...well...," Matsuo paused and looked at the adorable kitten, or at least in his option, on his best friends shoulders before continuing, "And with little ears listening I am _not_ going to say the rest."

"My back had a bad knot in it and the heels of their feet pressed into it just right," Epemetheus said with a pout while his eye told Matsuo he understood what he meant, "But really to use _that_ spell on the collar that I am wearing?"

Trying to hold back the smug smirk on his face Matsuo looked up to the confused child on Epemetheus' shoulders, gave him a playful wink and said, "The spell on Epemetheus' collar is the same one that parents of children learning to crawl and walk use to make sure their little one's don't wander off without them knowing."

Trying to hold back his laughter at Matsuo's words Harry simply nodded his head and kept his mouth shut tightly through his eyes sparkled with laughter. Smirking at the kitten's reaction Matsuo turned back to his friend, gave him a long suffering sigh and gave him a pointed look.

"Come on Ep, little one, we have a bit of a walk ahead of us, the wards around this house plus the nosey neighbours looking at us from behind their curtains are making it impossible for use to use Flash Travel," Matsuo said as he motioned for Epemetheus to begin walking while ignoring the curious eyes on the three of them.

"You know more about the wards?" Epemetheus asked as he slowly began to walk along side Matsuo down the street, "I take it you found more out about them?"

"Yes, it seems that the Wand Waver Albus Dumbledore put them up when he left your kitten in that _house_, he thought the wards would keep the kitten safe from _all types of harm_ so he never bothered to check up on the kitten, in fact the only method of protecting the kitten besides the wards where the old woman who while she might have some good intentions, well for a wand waver at least, she was born without the ability to use wand waver magic! On top of that the kitten is apparently _extremely important_ to the wand wavers, Ep my old friend you are in for a rough time."

"If my kitten is so important to them stupid wand wavers then why did those idiots think it was a good idea to leave him in the hands of those abusive muggle humans?" Epemetheus asked furiously as anger flashed across his face, "And I do not care how damn important my kitten is to those horrible wand wavers! He is my son! I don't care if he is that saviour that the stupid wand wavers keep going on about!"

Matsuo let out a stressed sigh as he rubbed his forehead, he could feel another one of his headaches starting to form, looking up at the kitten Epemetheus had rescued Matsuo found his look softening as he watched the kitten's pair of big innocent emerald green eyes looking around excitedly at everything and anything from his spot on top of his father's shoulders.

'It looks like he thinks he is king of the world and the richest man in the universe' Matsuo thought sadly as he watched the kitten happily sitting on top of his new father's shoulders 'I don't know how someone could hurt just an innocent and cute kitten, maybe if I...'

"Mat?" Epemetheus asked worriedly as he looked at his friend who was walking besides him, "You okay?"

"Yeah...I'm just trying to work everything out and what to do, this is a fine mess you have got us into Ep," Matsuo replied as he sent his friend a tired look, "I promise you Ep that I will help you to protect, raise and guide your kitten but the thing is...this time Ep you really _did_ take the wand waver's saviour."

"...Mat...please tell me your joking?" Epemetheus said slowly after a few minutes of silence, "Please tell me that my precious kitten will not have to face _that_ sort of future?"

"He is Ep...we found out about it from the information your collar sent us, didn't you ever think it was strange that there was wards on a muggle's house? Didn't you see the lightning bolt scar on his forehead?" Matsuo asked as he watched Epemetheus' eyes lit up in understanding and realisation.

"Damn...I did see the scar but I took no notice of it and well...I did know about the wards but I was more worried about getting the kitten out of that house and away from those people," Epemetheus replied with a heavy sigh, "What are we going to do Mat? I'm not letting my precious kitten go to those stupid wand wavers, who knows what will happen to him if I do!"

"Agreed, we can't let the stupid wand wavers drag him into their stupid war," Matsuo replied with a nod of his head before turning back to look in front of him, "But at the moment this is not the time or place plus," Matsuo paused and looked up at Harry who was still enjoying himself sitting on top of his father's shoulders, "We will talk about this at the manor with your mother and then have a talk with the elders to decided on what to do but something the whole clan has decided on Ep is that the kitten is your kitten and he is _not_ going back to those abusive idiot muggle humans and we are not going to hand him over to the wand wavers. Now let's get home, a certain woman is waiting to be reunited with her son and met her new grandson."

Epemetheus let out a happy laugh as releif flooded him, "Alright Mat, has mum and the other started to get things ready for him?"

"Need you ask?" Matsuo replied with a dry chuckle, "They have already started to get things ready for him, some of the servants have started to make him different types of food and clothes and get his bedroom ready so he can have it any way he wants to. Your mother has already started to go through the catalogues in order to buy anything and everything for her new grandson. Only the best for the kitten!"

Letting out a laugh Epemetheus, "Kitten get ready! We are one step away from your new home where you are going to be spoilt rotten."

"Home?" Harry asked excitedly as his new father and, maybe, new nicer uncle figure looked at him with kind knowing smiles.

"Yes kitten and I hope you are ready as we are going to appear in a side room so we can do a few important things before introducing you to the clan," Matsuo said kindly as he sent Harry a smile.

"We are just going to remove the spell that is hiding your tiger ears and tail while seeing were your black tiger demon family line is, if you get it from one parents or from both of them," Epemetheus said as he felt the confusion and worry rolling off of his son, "Once those things are sorted you can meet the rest of the clan and your Grandmother."

Giggling happily Harry tightened his hold on his dad and looked straight ahead taking no more notice of his father or Matsuo, his emerald eyes looked around madly for any time of magic that could be used to help transport them home in Flash Travel way that his father had spoken about.

"Ep...there is one more thing I have to tell you while the kitten is not paying attention," Matsuo said softly as he lowered his voice so only Epemetheus' sentive tiger demon hearing could hear his words and no one else, not even Harry, could hear, "Mum and the rest of the clan...they know about Harry and well...

"They know about his legs and they have a problem with it?" Epemetheus snapped out as he gave a dark growl causing Matsuo to wince slightly, "Well tough luck, if they have a problem with my kitten then they will just have to-"

"_No_!" Matsuo hissed out as he looked up to the kitten only to let out a sigh of relief when he found that they had not captured the kitten's attention, "The opposite has happened. You should find a special wheelchair that your mother has gotten on a special rushed order waiting for you in the room that we appear in, and everything in the manor has had some work done to it so your kitten can have some independence."

"Thank everything for that," Epemetheus said as he sighed and allowed the tension in his body to disappear, "I got worried for a moment...Harry is my kitten Mat! I can't let anything happen to him!"

"I understand Ep, I really do, and I promise to help you in any way possible," Matsuo replied gentally, "Now we have just crossed the boundry of the wards. You better warn the kitten we are about to Flash Travel."

"His name is Harry, Harry James Epemetheus Potter Tigre," Epemetheus said before calling out to get his son's attention, "Kitten? Are you ready? We are about to use Flash Travel."

"We are?" Harry asked as his head snapped down to his father, "Will it hurt? Will it take us long?"

"Nope, everything will be fine kitten," Epemetheus said with a playful grin, "You might feel hot like you have been out in the sun for too long for a second or two but other then that nothing at all."

"And don't panic if something, namely your dad's bed sheet start to go up in flames," Matsuo said while giving a small chuckle, "Sometimes he sets things on fire."

"At least I can do it now," Epemetheus said with a huff making Harry giggle again, to Epemetheus every laugh, giggle and smile that came from his kitten was like a treasure more valuable then his own weight in gold.

"I'm ready!" Harry said with a smile on his face only for his father and Matsuo to nod their heads back in reply.

The next thing Harry knew was that his whole body felt like it had been chucked into a large ball of fire.

**To Be Continued...**


	28. Meanwhile With Dumbledore & Voldemort

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N 1: Just to stop the confusion I live in the UK and I know the UK way of crocheting so I am using the UK method of crocheting so to me a Single Crochet in patterns mean a double crochet.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Albus Dumbledore let out a happy sigh as he sat back in his chair and pulled out his lemon drop shape tin, ignoring the large amount of paperwork on his office desk he happily opened his small tin and pulled out a lemon drop only to grin happily at his luck when he pulled out two stuck together.

'Perfect, everything is going to plan' Dumbledore thought happily as he stuck the two lemon drops into his mouth 'I have the whole wizarding world eating right out of my hands and the brat is going to be so happy and grateful when I come to pick him up in four years time. He'll be so easy to mould, unlike the brats here he'll do everything I say without a single question.'

Lost in his happiness Dumbledore let out a happy sigh and allowed himself to fully relax into his seat only to let out a startled cry of surprise as a high pitch beeping sound cut through the relaxing atmosphere of his office. With panic filled eyes Dumbledore looked around his office trying to pin point the item that was making the noise amongst the large amount only for his face to go deadly pale when his eyes landed on one of the many items he had keyed to the Boy-Who-Lived which was going off.

'Oh no, Merlin's beard his been taken out of the wards!' Dumbledore thought in shock he quickly stood up and grabbed his wand only to freeze when the item let out a final short sharp beep before going totally silent 'Damn! The tracking spell I placed on him has disappeared and there is only one way that the spell could fail.'

With a feeling of dread in his stomach Dumbledore made his way to his fireplace, took a handful of floo powder and threw it into the flames. Taking a deep breath to prepare himself for facing the protective lioness who saw Harry as her grandchild as his parents had been like children to her, Dumbledore stuck his head into the flames and called out, trusting Hogwarts to know which Professor he needed to contact.

"Minerva? Are you there? Something has happened to Harry!"

Lord Voldemort let out a dark deadly hiss as he lovingly stroked his snake, Nagini, who was wrapped around his body while glaring at one of his lowly and worthless Death Eaters.

"What do you mean to tell me that Potter is no longer in my reach for?" Voldemort asked darkly causing the Death Eater to gulp nervously.

"Well my Lord it seems that...two men was spotted carrying the brat down the street and well...they used the same sort of travel that those cat demons used," the Death Eater replied while mentally hoping that he would be able to get away soon, "The one where they use the big balls of fire."

"You mean to tell me that the Black Tiger Demon's have the brat!" Voldemort hissed out angrily as he slammed his fist down on his stone throne causing the kneeling Death Eater to jump in fear, "How could _you_ let this happen! Do you know what this means! Do you have any idea what I...wait...this could work in my favour..."

The kneeling Death Eater gulped nervously, knowing better than to ask questions he stayed quiet and still waiting for his Lord's next command.

"Good work, you have done well...this time," Voldemort hissed out, almost causing the Death almost have a heart attack, "The Black Tiger Demon Clan is well known for being natural during the last war but maybe...maybe if we use a different approach we could sway them over to our side with promises of no longer using them for potions or wand parts without their permission or at least for them to stay out of the war...do you have any idea what sort of damage a full grown and trained Black Tiger Demon can do on the battle field?"

"N-No my Lord! I do not!" the Death Eater replied quickly not wanting to anger his lord, not now with how he seemed to be gaining entrance into his good graces, "I have not even seen one my Lord."

"And let us hope that you do not and you do not find out what they can do on the battle field," Voldemort replied as he leant back into his chair, "Send for Lucius Malfoy, it is important that he arrives as fast as he can. We have some paperwork about negotiations with the Black Tiger Demon clan to sort out..."

Gulping nervously the Death Eater nodded his head, quickly stood and ran out of the room without a second glance leaving Voldemort to sit on his stone throne with a thoughtful expression on his face as he stroked Nagini.

"It seems my pet that things are beginning to change," Voldemort said softly as he stared at the retreating form of his Death Eater, "If it is for the best or for the worse...well we are going to find out."

**To Be Continued...**

**Sorry for the short chapter but now Voldemort and Dumbledore are starting to show up! Things are really starting to heat up.**


	29. Potion Drinking & Reassurance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N 1: Just to stop the confusion I live in the UK and I know the UK way of crocheting so I am using the UK method of crocheting so to me a Single Crochet in patterns mean a double crochet.**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Harry let out a groan as he tried to ignore the heat, his father's words ran in his ears, only to find it refusing to go away. Just as Harry was about to open his mouth the heat suddenly disappeared and he found himself surrounded by cold fresh air. Letting out a sigh Harry allowed himself a happy smile as the heat slowly disappeared and be replaced with a more comfortable temperature.

"You alright kitten? I know that the first trip by Flash Travel is always several times hotter than normal," Epemetheus asked worriedly as he sent his kitten a worried look.

"As long as it is not like that every time I will be fine," Harry replied, too absorbed in enjoying the cool area around him after being eaten by a fireball.

Chuckling at his son's words and actions Epemetheus turned his attention back to the room and Matsuo.

The room in Epemetheus' opinion was just another boring office-study room of the kind Epemetheus normally broke out of. The walls was filled with book shelves which contained books on all type of boring, or at least to Epemetheus, matters, a official looking desk stood to the side of the room with several chairs around it. The room was lit in just the right light for a black tiger demon to be able to see perfectly fine and to navigate the room while carrying on their business while to any other none black tiger demon the room was pitch black. Sighing Epemetheus followed Matsuo through the room and to the desk with his head filled with ideas of just where his kitten's black tiger demon inheritance came from, a soft smile passed over his face through as he felt the familiar feeling of the manor's wards changing themselves slightly when they realised that the room was in use.

"Don't worry kitten, in this room it is only you, your dad and I until we all agree to let someone in," Matsuo said to Harry as he pulled out two comfortable chairs in front of the desk for Epemetheus and Harry to sit on, "This room is keyed for safety and privacy, we have a lot of hidden security features in this room too so you don't need to worry about another member of the clan suddenly coming in here at the wrong time."

"Okay," Harry replied with a nod of his head while trying to hide the pout on his face when his dad carefully took him off of his shoulders and placed Harry down in a nearby chair.

"Don't worry kitten, if you want there will be plenty more rides for you to enjoy until you think your too old for them," Epemetheus said with a large grin on his face as he noticed the look on his kitten's face, he could not help but to smile even more when Harry returned his own smile with a large happy one of his own.

"Alright you two, before we get lost in the family bonding moment we have some things to do before Ep's mother comes in breaking down the door demanding to be allowed to see and coo all over her precious grandson," Matsuo said with a smirk as he sat down on the other side of Harry.

None of them sat on the other side of the desk, as far as Epemetheus and Matsuo was concerned they were all equals.

"True, mum would really break down doors too! It would not be the first time," Epemetheus said with a chuckle causing Harry to look at him in shock, "What's wrong kitten? It is true! Mum might seem fragile and weak but she sure as hell can pack a punch!"

"Correct, if you still don't believe us then ask Elder Newgate," Matsuo replied dryly as he pulled a plain looking messanger bag out of nowhere.

"Where the hell did you get that from?" Epemetheus asked in shock as he watched his friend pull a bag out of nowhere.

"I told you that the clan was busy preparing everything for your kitten," Matsuo replied with a small shrug as he reached into the bag and pulled out a small glass potion tube filled with a soft lavender coloured liquid, "Kitten you are going to have to drink this potion for us, it should break whatever it is hiding your tiger ears and tail."

"It...will it hurt?" Harry asked softly as he looked to his dad for comfort and support.

"No kitten, it will not hurt a bit, it might taste a bit horrible but besides a small tingling sensation you should feel no pain," Epemetheus said comfortingly as he slowly allowed Harry to watch his hand as he raised it upwards and placed it on his kitten's head in a comforting manor, "I promise you that it is nothing like the Flash Travel at all, that was a mistake on my part."

With a careful nod of his head Harry accepted the potion off of Matsuo and without thinking about it he undid the top and drank it all in one big sip. Epemetheus and Matsuo watched with bright eyes as Harry finished drinking the potion, they did not have to wait too long as a few seconds later an adorable pair of small child sized black tiger ears suddenly appeared on top of Harry's head. Smiling softly at the adorable sight in front of him Matsuo carefully and discreetly spelled a hole in Harry's trousers and underwear only to let out a soft chuckle as a small child sized black tiger tail came out of the hole.

If Matsuo did not know any better he would say that Harry looked as if he could be Epemetheus's biological son with a bit of himself thrown in too. Looking to his friend Matsuo bit his lip hard to prevent himself from bursting out into laughter as he found Epemetheus trying and failing not to turn to mush at the adorable sight of his son.

'It looks like I am going to have to bring out a large metal bat' Epemetheus thought as he promised hell to anyone who even thought about trying to hurt or court his kitten, in Epemetheus' eyes Harry was his little kitten and always would be.

"It did not work," Harry said with a small hint of a wine in his voice, "I did not feel the tingle and I don't feel any different."

"Are you sure kitten?" Epemetheus asked softly with a smile as he tried to hold himself together, "Matsuo...I'm guessing that you have a mirror in that bag of yours."

"Correct," Matsuo replied smugly as he pulled out a plain simple mirror and passed it to the anxious Harry, "Here you go kitten, and can I just say that you make a _very_ adorable black tiger demon. By the looks of your dad his just crossed the line and gone into over protective daddy territory."

With Matsuo's words totally going over his head Harry simply nodded his head and took the mirror. Epemetheus watched careful as his son let out a startled gasp as he found his new tiger ears, fear rose inside of him about how his kitten would react to his new look, after all the poor kitten had been living with those muggles who hated anything not normal and the black tiger demons were anything _but_ normal, they were the complete opposite in fact. Through Epemetheus found himself not having to worry as Harry let out a happy cry of delight much to his and Matsuo's relief.

"Amazing! I'm just like you dad! And you too Mat!" Harry cried out happily as a large smile lit up his small face, "Do I have a tail?"

"Of course you do kitten, and if it is anything like your dad's tail then you will find that it has a mind of its own and likes to cause chaos," Matsuo said good naturally as he pointed behind Harry where Harry's new tail was starting to move about.

"My tail is not that bad, I have got a lot better at controlling what it does," Epemetheus said with a half hearted pout as he watched his son give another happy cry as he found himself with a face full of tail, "It looks like your right Matsuo! The kitten's tail seems to take after my own tail...weird huh?"

"I have no reply to that," Matsuo replied with a shake of his head and a smile on his face, "So kitten, are you ready for us to see where your black tiger demon inheritance comes from?"

"O-okay...I'm ready," Harry said causing Epemetheus and Matsuo to frown in worry as Harry suddenly went from extremely happy to acting as if one of them might attack him at any second.

"Kitten...is everything alright?" Epemetheus asked softly as he carefully looked his son over for any injuries that the potion might of caused only to find none, this only caused his fear for his kitten to skyrocket.

"Kitten if something is wrong please tell us," Matsuo said softly as he looked worriedly at the child he was quickly becoming attached to, "We can help to make things better or we can share the burden."

Biting his lip Harry looked nervously between his dad and Matsuo before speaking, "What if I got my tiger side from a bad person? Or from someone that you do not like at all? Will you get rid of me then?"

"Kitten I promise you that no matter what this test shows that we will not hate you or get rid of you," Epemetheus said as he gave his son a kind smile, "You could even be Albus Dumbledore's grandchild yet we would still love you, right Mat?"

"Right Ep, we just need to know where you get your black tiger demon blood from is all," Matsuo said kindly, he made sure not to go into all of the deep and heavy information as he knew the child could not handle it.

"Okay...I'm not sure who this Albus Dumbleydoor person is but I will take that as a good thing," Harry said shyly causing Epemetheus and Matsuo to burst out laughing, "So...let's do this test! I'm going to be a big brave scary tiger!"

**To Be Continued...**

**Harry will not be paired with anyone unless I write a sequel which I might not.**


	30. Bloodline Tests

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N 1: Just to stop the confusion I live in the UK and I know the UK way of crocheting so I am using the UK method of crocheting so to me a Single Crochet in patterns mean a double crochet.**

**Chapter Thirty**

"Well then how about my big brave scary tiger show us how big and brave he is?" Epemetheus asked as he tried his best to prevent himself from laughing, if he did it would seriously upset his kitten who had serious look on his face.

"Okay, I can do this," Harry said with a determined nod of his head making Epemetheus once again have to bite his check to prevent himself from cooing over his kitten.

"Well done, you are strong for one your age," Matsuo praised as he pulled out of the bag a piece of parchment and placed it down on the table, "Kitten this is a very special bit of parchment, all we need to do to see where you get your black tiger demon side from is to have you put a single drop of your blood on the parchment and then we sit back and watch what happens, the parchment will absorbed your blood and show us the information we need."

"H-How will we get the blood from me?" Harry asked with a nervous gulp as he remembered his uncle and aunt, "Will...will it hurt?"

"No kitten, it will just feel like a pin prick and as soon as one drop of your blood is on the parchment we will heal the cut," Epemetheus said as he gave his kitten a comforting smile.

Nodding his head nervously Harry held out his right hand and allowed it to hover over the parchment. Matsuo seeing Harry's actions gave a nod to Epemetheus, it would be best for the kitten if Epemetheus made the small cut. Catching his friends look Epemetheus nodded his head and reached up slowly to his son's outstretched hand while allowing his kitten to see everything he was doing, his poor kitten was already scared enough.

"It's alright kitten, it won't hurt, I promised," Epemetheus said softly as he captured Harry's attention, "Almost everyone does this at one point in their lives or another."

"Your dad's right kitten," Matsuo said as he watched Epemetheus us his sharp fingernail/claw to careful pierce the skin of Harry's finger tip, "Your dad and I did this ourselves when we came of age and wanted to know more about our family's past."

Epemetheus sent Matsuo a thankful look as he quickly but carefully remove his nail from his kitten's finger only for a single drop of blood, as promised, to fall from his kitten's finger before he quickly used his demon magic to heal the small, almost none existent, cut.

"Kitten," Epemetheus said causing Harry's attention to turn to him, "It's over with, you just have to watch the parchment now."

"Over with?" Harry asked in shock as he looked down at the parchment only to find that it was glowing softly, "When did I give the blood? I...I never noticed..."

"Your dad did all of the work kitten, he made sure your attention was elsewhere while it happened," Matsuo answered with a chuckle, "You are going to have to be careful kitten or else your dad is going to spoil you rotten, knowing your dad as I do I bet you that he has this master plan all set out ready to put into action where you can live a happy life without any more pain."

"You know me so well Mat, how did you know that I had a plan to do just that!" Epemetheus said with a pout causing Harry to give a small laugh, "Your no fun Mat! You somehow always seem to know everything before I do it!"

Smirking Matsuo leant over to Harry and stage whispered to the young black tiger demon, "Which is a good thing when dealing with your dad, you should see some of the situations that he finds himself ending up in!"

"I do not find myself in _any_ situations," Epemetheus said with a dramatic pout causing Harry to laugh, "Kitten! Save me! Matsuo is being mean to me!"

"Oh hush you," Matsuo said with a roll of the eyes, "Now shut up Ep, before you give the kitten any ideas, and pay attention to the parchment, its stopped glowing and has finished!"

At Matsuo's words Epemetheus' and Harry's heads quickly turned back to face the desk only to find a picture of an older looking version of Matsuo's long lost little sister.

"Mat...I know it has been a long day and all but...doesn't that look a lot like your little sister would look like if she had lived?" Epemetheus asked carefully as he sent his best friend a worried look, he knew how sensitive this subject was for Matsuo.

"Y-Your right Ep," Matsuo stuttered out as he gazed at the picture and writing below it with wide unbelieving eyes, "But...but the healer said that my sister died just a few minutes after mother named her..."

Oblivious to the emotional drama going on around him Harry reached out and took the parchment off of the desk wondering what all the confusion was about. Looking closer at the parchment Harry found himself faced with the familiar picture and information that his aunt had been forced to give when she had been forced into taking him to see the doctor by the school. As Harry looked down the list of information he came across some information that he already knew like his mother's eye colour and hair colour through when his eyes landed on his mother's name and her parents Harry slowly began to understand what his dad and Mat was currently going into a panic about.

"My mum was adopted," Harry said simply causing Epemetheus' and Matsuo to shut their mouth's, "It says so here on this parchment, aunt Petunia's parents adopted her a few months after aunt Petunia was born."

"Really?" Matsuo asked as he quickly turned to look at where Harry was pointing to on the parchment, "Let me see kitten."

Understanding what Matsuo meant Harry passed the older Black Tiger Demon the parchment only to watch as Matsuo's eyes widened in shock and tears threatened to fall from his face. Unsure what to do Harry worriedly turned to look at his dad in hopes of finding some sort of help or guidance only to find that his father had the same worried and lost expression that he had on his own face.

"Matsuo?" Epemetheus asked as he gave his friend a worried look, "Is it...is it really...is the kitten really your...?"

"Nephew," Matsuo said softly as his shocked yellow eyes looked over the parchment taking in every little bit of information, "The kitten is my sister's son."

"U-Uncle!" Harry blurted out in fear as images of Vernon Dursley suddenly began to flash through his mind making Harry dearly wish that he could use his legs, "I-I'm sorry! I should-"

"Kitten it is alright, everything is fine, Matsuo is just a little bit shocked is all," Epemetheus said quickly in an attempt to calm his kitten down, "And Matsuo is not like your walrus of an uncle! His a nice friendly uncle who will spoil you rotten! Right Matsuo?"

Matsuo nodded his head stiffly as he gave Harry a serious look, "I promise to never raise a hand to you kitten, your way to precious to me for me to that. If you do not want to call me uncle then you do not have to, you can call me anything you want, take your time kitten."

Harry gave Matsuo a stiff nod of his head only for his eyes to speak volumes as he looked at Matsuo with trusting yet fear filled eyes. Matsuo let out a sigh and kept his hand stone still, as much as he wanted to run his hand through his hair, it was a nervous habit, Matsuo new that at the moment his newly found kitten would not take well to any sudden movements, especially not from him.

"So...you and the kitten are related then?" Epemetheus asked carefully as he tried to ease the tension in the room, "You know...now that I start to look closer you both look a lot like each other!"

" Epemetheus," Matsuo growled out softly as his eyes stayed glued to the kitten in front of him, the last thing he wanted to do was scare off the last link he had to his little sister.

"But it is true Mat!" Epemetheus cried out sounding much like a two year old child who had been caught with their hand in the biscuit jar, "You both have black hair, the same shape nose and you both have eyes that at times seem as if they are about to glow! Plus you both have the same sigh!"

" I know Ep, I know," Matsuo replied with a soft smile on his face as his eyes locked onto a pair of bright emerald green eyes that was so similar to his deceased sister, "Kitten...how do you feel about having me as your uncle?"

"You won't hurt me like Uncle Vernon used to do right?" Harry asked as he chewed on his lower lip while wishing that he could stand up and walk over to his dad and demand a hug.

"Never kitten, never," Matsuo promised with his eyes shining with truth causing Harry to nod his head slowly.

"Okay..." Harry replied while promising himself to be careful around the man who was somehow his mother's brother, "How...how are you and mum related? If you are my uncle then what does that make me? Can Dad still..."

"Kitten this changes nothing between you and your dad," Matsuo said softly as he sensed his newly found nephew's panic, "All that it means is that you now have an uncle to help your dad spoil you rotten and to make sure you get the best education and Ep? I don't mean by best education how to prank people and he is _not_ learning the skills you learnt until his at _least_ thirteen years old!"

"But Mat! The kids got to learn to defend himself! With how high up he is in the clan it is natural that people from outside the clan will want to...play with him," Epemetheus said with a pointed look while being careful of what he said as he felt Harry's gaze on him, "I mean...not to be mean or anything but look what happened to your sister!"

"My sister was only a couple of minutes old when it happened Epemetheus..."

"Yes well how did your sister go missing in the first place?" Epemetheus asked nervously, he was stepping on a dangerous area and by his friends look he had just jumped on several elder's toes at once.

"Most likely kidnap," Matsuo replied as he held in a deep angry growl, "One of the midwife's or doctors, most likely the one who took her away to get her cleaned up while everyone else was looking after mum, most likely gave her to some...human who took her, hideaway her true her true appearance and gave her to other humans, if they knew what they were doing or not I am unsure."

"You always have an answer for everything," Epemetheus said with a pout as he crossed his arms childishly making Harry giggle, "Should I expect for you to have the answer on how we will protect the kitten when we are not able to be around him?"

"Yes, I got him a bodyguard," Matsuo replied with a shark like grin making Epemetheus groan and Harry look at him owlishly, "And if my calculations are correct...the bodyguard should be arriving any...moment about...now."

As Matsuo finished his sentence a loud short clear knock on the door was heard.

"Show off," Epemetheus muttered under his breath only for Matsuo to shot him a pointed look.

"Kitten only deserve the best," Matsuo said innocently only for a dark look to cross his face, "And my nephew deserve the very best...I will _never _allow my nephew to know pain and suffering _ever again_."

**To Be Continued...**

**Yayayayay~ I hit my 50,000 word goal for July 2013 Camp NaNoWriMo!**


	31. Bodyguards & Old Goats

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N 1: Just to stop the confusion I live in the UK and I know the UK way of crocheting so I am using the UK method of crocheting so to me a Single Crochet in patterns mean a double crochet.**

**A/N 2: To stop any confusion from happening Matsuo is Lily's big brother and Lily is Harry's mother making Matsuo Harry's uncle. Through because of what Vernon did to Harry and how he treated him Harry will not call Matsuo uncle for a **_**long**_** time.**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

"I believe you, I know how you can get," Epemetheus said softly yet seriously as his eyes hardened and locked onto Matsuo's much darker and harsher eyes, "We will protect the kitten, no matter what. Now go and open the door and let this bodyguard in before my son works himself up into a panic anymore."

With a stiff nod of his head Matsuo stood up and walked over to the door while making a silent promise to punish those who dared harm a single hair on his nephew's head. He wouldn't let his nephew down, not after what had happened to his little sister, if it came down to it he would protect his young nephew with his life.

"Dad...is Mat okay?" Harry asked nervously as he watched his newly found _nicer_ uncle go and open the door, "He looks...upset? His he going to send me away?"

"No kitten, remember we promise to look after you and to love and protect you," Epemetheus said softly as he pulled the scared kitten onto his lap, "Your uncle Matsuo is just going into a little something I like to call 'over protective mode'. You will not be able to do a single thing for a while without him knowing...or me...even going to the toilet to playing games or being in lessons."

"I don't mind," Harry said shyly as he let out a happy sigh and snuggled into his father's chest, who was still only wearing a bed sheet around his waist, "I...aunt Petunia did the same thing for Dudley, even if he never listened to her, she always told him not to talk to strangers and not to get into a strangers car and that he should be home before dark...I like it...It's nice that I have someone who cares about me enough to...do this sort of thing for me...you know?"

"I understand kitten, you are so smart," Epemetheus muttered softly as he hugged Harry and placed a fatherly kiss on top of Harry's head making Harry giggle slightly, "Now how about after you met your bodyguard that the two of us go and find some better fitting clothes and freshen ourselves up? Afterwards I do not know about you but I have a large chocolate bar with a chocolate milkshake in the fridge calling my name."

"I like chocolate too!" Harry cried out happily with a large grin on his face, "And I will-"

"Eat a proper meal before having any treats."

"Matsuo!" Epemetheus wined as he looked up only to blink at the new black tiger demon standing besides his friend, "Kitten...do you know this man?"

"Nu uh, I don't," Harry replied as he carefully looked the strange new man over, was this the bodyguard that Matsuo had been talking about?

The new male black tiger demon stood at an impressive six foot one with buldging muscles and a well toned body. A tight black t-shirt covered his top, Harry wondered if it was leather, with a pair of tight black trousers and simple black shoes covered his lower body. A pair of black sunglasses that reminded Harry of the type that he had seen on the TV once when Dudley was watching a movie about aliens and sticks that could make you forget everything, his mouth was pulled into a tight thin light and his nose was small. The light from above reflected down onto the man's hand causing the light to shine and bounce off of the mans bold shiny head. If Harry had his choice about who he would recive a beating from it would be his Vernon Dursley, Vernon usely tired out and gave in after half an hour where this man looked as if he could go on for hours.

"I...Where..." Harry nervously began to say as he looked from the bodyguard to his dad and newly found uncle for help, "Why doesn't he...like us..."

"This is not his true form kitten, he is wearing a glamour to hide his tiger ears and tail and his key features like his hair and any tattoos he might have," Epemetheus said softly as he worked out his son's unsure rambling question, "All of the bodyguards and anyone who have similar jobs like them have a glamour put on them to make them look all identical to this man here to protect them from...well their job I guess you could say."

"How about we let the kitten see what his bodyguard looks like without the glamour on?" Matsuo asked with a sideways glance at the silent bodyguard, "After all you will be spending a lot of time together and there will be times when there is no need for the glamor...Is that alright with you Eathen?"

"It's fine boss, but while the glamour is on call me Bod," Eathen/Bod said serious before looking at the confused and scared Harry, "Bod is the name I use for work, its short for bodyguard but Eathen is my real name."

"There is no reason for you to be afraid of his kitten," Epemetheus whispered in his son's tiger ear softly as he held him close, "Just watch Eathen remove the glamour, his true self is a lot less scary looking and a lot more...hot."

Trusting his dad, and wondering how someone could be 'hot' as it was not overly warm in the room, Harry nodded his head and watched as the bodyguard, Eathen, removed the glamour. As the glamour disappeared Harry spotted a pair of identical black tiger ears and tail that was not only just on his but on his dad's and Mat's. The once bald head grew long fire red hair framing the man's face making him appear more kind and gentle yet he still held a 'do not mess with me' feel to him. The overly large bulky muscles slowly toned down until the man had a long tall thin body with well toned muscles that could still be seen through his clothes yet they were nowhere the size they were before. Long thin fingers with calluses on them which spoke of hard heavy work reached up and took the black sunglasses off of his face only to show glowing lavender eyes.

"It is nice to meet you young master," Eathen asked with a kind smile, "My name is Eathen and I will be your bodyguard, as such I will be with you all day and all night. If it is alright with you young master I hope we can get off on the right foot."

Gulping nervously Harry slowly nodded his head only to blush and cling to his dad as Eathen gave him a smile in return.

"Oh stop with the proper gentleman shi-sugar," Epemetheus said only to quickly change his choice of words from a pointed look from Matsuo, "We all know that it is only an act Eat so drop it and act normally, if you can't then just think that it is part of the mission rules."

"Fine ya dam-fool," Eathen said with a huff, he too having to change his last word due to a dark look from Matsuo.

"No swearing in front of the kitten," Matsuo said with a pointed look causing both Epemetheus and Eathen to groan and pout in reply, "Not until he is over thirty years old!"

Harry decided to keep his mouth shut and kept it to himself that his aunt and uncle had said worse and called his worse things than two simple swear words.

"If I were you I'd use my make to change that bed sheet into some trousers at the very least," Eathen said as he reached into his back trouser pocket, "Ya mother told me that she would be up five minutes or so after me, she said something about the little kitten I was to protect getting used to my presence before we throw another new person into the mix."

"My mother!" Epemetheus cried out in shock as the colour drained from his face as he looked down at what he was wearing, "If mum see's me looking like _this_ she'll slaughter me! Mat! Here, can you hold the kitten for a moment?"

With an amused smirk on his face Matsuo nodded his head and happily took his nephew from the panicking Epemetheus. Harry simply blinked in confusion and surprise as he suddenly found himself being handed over to his uncle, looking up at Matsuo Harry tilted his head to the side questioningly causing both Matsuo and Eathen to chuckle.

"His mother likes to tell him off," Matsuo said with a smile as he positioned Harry in a comfortable and safe position on his right hip, "The last time his mother saw him wearing something similar well...let's just say that she was not very pleased."

"Grandma is strict?" Harry asked nervously as his hands came up to hold onto Matsuo's shirt.

"Not super strict kitten, just a bit...well she has her age behind her and so she expects to be shown the proper respect," Matsuo said as he gave Harry a comforting smile, "Kitten...you know your relatives?"

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley?" Harry asked only for Matsuo to nod his head.

"That's right kitten, do you know of any...did you know of anyone else for a very long time who has lived close by to them?" Matsuo asked carefully, while he was glad that he had his sister's son back he wanted to make sure that whoever did this to Harry was punished _properly_.

"Well...Everyone else who lives on the street is normal and have done for _ages_," Harry replied to Matsuo who was hanging off of his every word, "The only strange person who lives in the street that I can think of is Miss. Figgs?"

"Who is Miss Figgs?" Matsuo asked as he glanced at Epemetheus out of the corner of his eye, Epemetheus was still running about in circles panicking like a headless chicken.

"She lives next door and she has is called the crazy lady by the adults in the street, some of the big kids call her that too," Harry said tilting his head to the side as a thoughtful expression appeared on his face, "It is not very nice through, name calling is wrong."

"That it is kitten, calling people can be very hurtful," Matsuo said as the cogs in his mind turned, magical humans where normally viewed as weird and crazy by none magical humans...so maybe, maybe this Miss. Figgs could be a magic user...

"Miss. Figgs has a _lot_ of cats, she has over fifteen of them!" Harry said causing Matsuo to raise an eyebrow, "And she keeps on having these strange looking people over to her house. They wear these strange clothes. One time when Miss. Figgs was babysitting me a really old man came over to talk to her, he had a long white beard, I wanted to ask him if he was Father Christmas but Miss. Figg made me go outside to play while they talked. When I came back inside Miss. Figg and the old man made me drink something horrible and he then he said to Miss. Figg that it would keep _that_ at bay for another few years. I did not understand, all I knew was that it tasted horrible, like drinking soap and grass at the same time."

"Soap and Grass? Old man who looks like Father Christmas?" Matsuo muttered as his eyes turned to Eathen who was sitting nearby listening in.

"It seems that Old Dumbledore is up to his old tricks again," Eathen said darkly, "By how the young kitten said it tasted like soap and grass...there is only one potion that tastes like that...the one potion that can block our black tiger demon side coming out."

Matsuo let out a dark growl as he hugged Harry close to his chest and bared his sharp tiger fangs in anger, "It looks like Dumbledore has a lot to answer for."

**To Be Continued...**


	32. Meeting The Grandmother

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Eathen nodded his head in reply as he carefully eyed the confused kitten sitting in his boss's arms, it seemed that things were starting to get more interesting. When he had first been told he had to protect Epemetheus' new son he was expecting a boring job babysitting a spoilt brat while being board out of his mind but with how things where turning everything had been changed and was now the opposite.

"I got proper clothes on now!" Epemetheus cried out suddenly causing the tense atmosphere that had grown in the room to break for a few moments, "Look! Do you think that mum will be okay with these clothes? I know it is a quick job and I transfigured the clothes out of a bed sheet and all but I-"

"And what was my son doing wearing only a bed sheet?"

At the soft yet strong and powerful voice the room went suddenly still and a more formal atmosphere entered the room. Harry tilted his head in confusion as he tried to work out what was going on, looking around the room Harry found his dad, Matsuo and his new bodyguard, which Harry thought he would never have one in a million years, all standing tall and stiff while looking towards the door with a blank serious look on his face. Wiggling around Harry tried to move slightly to get a better look at just who had entered the room only to suddenly find himself set down in Epemetheus' seat, trying to work out what was going on Matsuo's voice suddenly came to his ears, it sounded more formal and polite than Harry had ever heard it through than again that was nothing special as Harry had not even known the Black Tiger Demon for one full day yet.

"Elder Tigre, what an honour you give us, gracing us with your presence, would you like some-"

"Stop with the fancy words Matsuo," the voice said again, this time Harry could tell that the voice belonged to an elderly female.

With a huff of frustration at not being able to see what was going on Harry placed his hands down on the chair and slowly and carefully moved himself around so he could see just who had caused the atmosphere in the room to change just by entering. As Harry made his final turn and looked up to see who had entered the room he found himself looking at an elderly woman who had salt and pepper hair tied up in a pony tail that reached her shoulders, a pair of black tiger demon ears poked out from under her hair on her head through Harry spotted a few grey marks on her ears showing her age. Her face was held in a set way that Harry could easily see that she had been taught to do from a young age, there was no spark of kindness or a hint of softness in her expression or in her blue eyes.

'Her face looks a bit like dad's' Harry thought as he spotted the similar shaped noses and similar shaped eyes, 'She even has the same coloured eyes as dad...I wonder who she is...'

Biting his lip Harry turned back to the woman only to find that she was studying him in turn, taking the chance to learn more about the elder woman Harry found her to be wearing what looked to be a soft purple bed sheet with a light blue-green towel wrapped around her waist while on her feet were a pair of brown flip flops through for some strange reason she was wearing white socks.

"Young kitten, are you the one my son has decided to make his son?" the woman asked as she gave Harry a look that made the young boy want to become one with his chair.

"A-Are you Dad's mum then?" Harry asked nervously as he ducked his head down and looked nervously to Epemetheus for guidance, through as he did so he never noticed the small movement of the lips from the woman.

"That I am young kitten, you are smart to be able to work it out so fast," the woman, Epemetheus' mother, said as every person in the room gasped through Harry did not know if it was a good thing or bad thing at this moment.

"Then...yes, dad adopted me and we found out that Mat is my mum's big brother too, his my uncle but Mat said he is not like uncle Vernon," Harry said as he tried to stay brave in front of his newly found Grandmother, he wanted to do his new family proud, "I hope you do not mind madam, I know that I-"

"His so cute!" a sudden cry of delight came from the woman causing Harry to freeze and look up with shock and surprise clearly written on his face only to find the woman looking at him in a similar way that his dad and Matsuo had looked at him, "You my dear kitten are one of the most adorable kitten's that I have ever met! And you have manors too! Oh my son you have made a good choice, I see nothing but possitive results now then...let me welcome my Grandson into the family!"

It was all Matsuo, Epemetheus and Eathen could do but to stare in shock as they watched Lady Tigre happily walk over and pull a shocked Harry into a tight motherly hug pressing his face into her chest. With a look of confusion and surprise plastered on their faces all three elder males looked to each other for help only to find that the other two was just as confused at this out of character behaviour for Epemetheus' mother.

"Mum...I think you should stop hugging Harry now," Epemetheus said nervously as he spotted his son's unsure movements.

"Why should I? After everything my precious grandkitten has gone through he deserves some extra love!" Lady Tigre snapped out as she glared at her son causing Epemetheus to wince and gulp nervously.

"Well...you won't have a grandkitten in a few minutes if you keep this up as he can't breathe," Epemetheus said nervously, Matsuo and Eathen sent him looks filled with respects for these words.

"Oh my! I am so sorry my precious kitten," Lady Tigre gasped out as she quickly loosened her hold on Harry causing him to pull away and gasp for breath, "I was just so excited about meeting my first grandson for the first time, can you ever forgive your grandma?"

Nodding his head in reply Harry let out a startled yelp of surprise as he found himself pulled into another hug only for his Grandmother to start cooing over him in a similar, but more health and sane way, that Harry had watched his aunt do with Dudley.

Seeing that his mother was distracted Epemetheus turned back to Matsuo and Eathen than silently mouthed the words 'Has my mum gone insane?' only for both males to shrug their shoulders in reply. Mentally cursing Epemetheus opened his mouth again only to be cut off as his mother's glowing blue eyes pinned him to the spot through somehow her intimidating image was not ruined by having her arms wrapped possessively around Harry.

"Did you say something dear son of mine?" Lady Tigre asked with a glare causing Epemetheus to gulp and shake his head madly, "I thought so, now be a dear and go and get the little gift I have brought for my precious grandkitten Epemetheus."

"Did you say something dear son of mine?" Lady Tigre asked with a glare causing Epemetheus to gulp and shake his head madly, "I thought so, now be a dear and go and get the little gift I have brought for my precious grandkitten Epemetheus."

"Yes mother," Epemetheus said as he moved to do as his mother asked him, he knew to follow what his mother told him to do right away especially after that time she used some black tiger demon magic to 'zap' him into action, only to freeze when a soft almost unhearable whimper came to his sensitive ears, "Kitten?"

Turning around quickly Epemetheus ignored his mother and pulled his kitten into a tight protective hug, as he felt Harry slowly begining to relax into him and small familiar hands reaching up and wrapping themselves around him Epemetheus let out a soft sigh of relief. If his kitten was able to do this then it must not be anything to bad...or at least Epemetheus hoped so.

"Kitten...what is wrong?" Epemetheus asked softly as he ran a loving hand through Harry's hair while using his demon strength rest Harry against one of his hips.

"Please...don't leave me..." Harry whimpered out softly as he buried his face into his dad's bear chest, "I...I don't..."

"You don't what dear?" Lady Tigre asked as she hovered close by only to freeze in shock as Epemetheus sent her a glare before he turned back to his kitten.

"Too much too fast huh?" Epemetheus asked softly as he felt Harry's head nod against his chest, "I'm sorry kitten, a lot has happened lately, I should of taken things slower."

"No...it's okay dad," Harry replied softly as he looked up at his dad only for Epemetheus to frown in worry as he took in the tired exhausted look in his son's eyes, "I...I'm just being silly, I'll be alright here...I mean you are only going to be gone for a few seconds right?"

"Of course he is kitten," Lady Tigre cooed out softly as she butted into the moment, "Now why don't-"

"Matsuo can you please run a scan over Harry that we can give to the healers for them to look at?" Epemetheus said cutting his mother off, "And Eathen? Can you go and get whatever it is that my mother has got Harry please?"

Both Matsuo and Eathen nodded their heads in understanding, with one last look at Lady Tigre they did as Epemetheus asked of them. Lady Tigre looked on worriedly as she watched her son's childhood friend and second in command begin to use his demon magic check on her grandkitten's health.

"I am sorry Epemetheus, Harry," Lady Tigre said softly gaining her son's and grandson's attention, "I am just excited to meet my grandson for the first time and well...I promise to not let my emotions get the better of me, I should of realised that the kitten would be very clingy to you Epemetheus."

"It is fine mother, we all just got caught up in the moment is all, and while we are used to you Harry is not," Epemetheus said softly causing his mother to give him a proud look, "How about we try again and this time Harry get's to stick to me like glue."

Nodding his head shyly Harry snuggled into his dad's chest and sent his grandmother a shy smile, "Hello...it is nice to meet you, my name is Harry James Epemetheus Tigre, I know that you are my Grandmother and my dad's mum...it is nice to meet you...I like your hugs but next time do you think I could be able to breathe?"

"I am sorry kitten, your grandmother just got carried away, I was excited to meet you is all," Lady Tigre said with a soft kind smile, "My name is Lady Marie Tigre, I am an elder in the clan but more importantly I am your grandmother. I hope you do not mind kitten but I got you a gift...I thought you might like it as it will allow you more indepandance through..." she paused and sent a sly smile over at her son, "I think if your dad has anything to do with it you'll be carried around by him until he can no longer do it."

"So I like spoiling and hugging my kitten," Epemetheus said with a playful pout causing Lady Tigre and Harry to laugh.

With eyes twinkling with happiness Grandmother and Grandson turned and looked at each other again with soft smiles on their faces, a bond between them had slowly begin to form, one that in the coming days and years would become very strong.

"What did you get him mum?" Epemetheus asked with a raised eyebrow as he tried to grow his worry as he spotted a frown on Matsuo's face as a pile of magic paper that was floating besides him grew longer and longer with every passing second, "You do know that the kitten and I have already planned his bedroom right?"

"I have not touched the kitten's bedroom, it is a bit to bear for my tastes but the clan and I all agreed that Harry hear needed to be here while we decorate his bedroom," Lady Tigre said only to turn and pull out of one of her many hidden pockets a small rectangle shaped box and hold it out towards her two special boys, "But maybe what is in this box might hold the answer as to what I have got my grandkitten."

With twin looks of curiously on her son's and grandson's faces Lady Tigre could not help the small sparkle of happiness in her to grow as she watched her two special boys together. They went together so well. When neither of them made a move to take the box out of her hands Lady Tigre let out a dramatic, and slightly out of character, sigh and gave Epemetheus and Harry a pointed look.

"Are you going to take my gift or not? Without these you will find it hard going with what they go with," Lady Tigre said softly, knowing better then to push either one of her boys at this moment.

Chewing his lip nervously Harry looked up to his dad before nervously reaching out to the box in his grandmother's hand.

**To Be Continued...**

**I have started to post some of my stories onto my log on AO3 along with some other stories of mine that are not on this website so please do not think that someone is stealing my stories. Please let me know if you would like my user name on AO3 and I will send it to you.**


	33. Grandmother's Gifts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: I would just like to give a BIG thank you to PotterWing for all of her help that she gave me when writing this chapter, without her help. I would also recommend her fic's, she writes some interesting plots. Thank you PotterWing for all of your help!**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Keeping her mouth shut firmly so she would not spook her grandkitten, the poor dear had been through so much already, Lady Tigre made sure to keep the same soft open smile on her face through she could not help it as her smile grew at the sight of her grandkitten's small nervous hand resting on top of the box. With one last worried look at her Lady Tigre watched as he quickly yet politely took the box out of her hand and hugged it close to his chest, his eyes as she looked at him told her just how much this meant to him.

"Well done kitten," Epemetheus said softly as he nuzzled the top of his kitten's head, "Do you know what is inside of it? Are you going to open it?"

"Can I?" Harry asked nervously as he sent his grandmother a nervous look while he kept the box close to his chest.

"Sure you can kitten," Epemetheus replied with a kind smile causing Harry to return it with one of his own.

Turning his attention back to the box Harry looked at it with wide eyes, even through this was his second gift he ever got he was determined to give it the same attention and respect as he did with his first gift. With one last nervous look at his Dad and Grandmother Harry took a deep breath and opened the box only to freeze and blink in confusion when he saw just what was resting inside of the box.

"Fingerless Black Gloves?" Harry asked in confusion as he looked from his new gloves to his Grandmother, "I...Are they for something?"

"They are to go with your gift that Eathen is getting," Lady Tigre said with a knowing smile causing Harry to frown in confusion, "How about trying them on? That way we can see if they fit and we can get you ready to use your new gift."

"Okay..." Harry replied slowly with a nod of his head before looking back down to his new fingerless black gloves.

The fingerless black gloves reminded Harry of what he had once seen Dudley wearing once, and only once, when Dudley had tried to skateboard once when it was 'in' only for Dudley to hate it after one small go when he was not great at it within the first five seconds of trying to do it for the first time. With thoughts of how his Grandmother wanted him to try and skateboard when his legs did not work he carefully took the fingerless gloves out of the box and leaving the box to balance between him and Epemetheus he carefully placed them on, one at a time, while making sure to do up the Velcro up around the wrists. Once on Harry wiggled his fingers about in the fingerless gloves only them surprisingly comf0rtable.

"Thank you Grandmother," Harry said shyly as a blush appeared on his face as Lady Tigre began cooing at how polite he was, "But...can I ask what they are for? The only time that I have seen anything similar is when my cousin Dudley once tried to skateboard."

"I do not know what this 'scat board' is young kitten but the gloves will protect your hands," Lady Tigre said with a soft smile.

"Protect his hands?" Epemetheus asked as he let out a dark protective warning growl, "Mother, I will not allow any harm to come to my kitten, I-"

"I trust my mother to know what is best," Lady Tigre hissed out at her son, tilting his head to the side slightly Harry spotted a black tiger tail with a few grey hairs poking out from under his Grandmother's clothes twitching side to side in a similar manor that he had seen Miss. Figg's cats do when they were angry, "Now, Eathen where are you?"

"I am here Lady Tigre, I found your gift to the kitten," Eathen replied stiffly and formerly as he entered the room causing several sets of eyes to land on him or more importantly to land on what he was pushing.

"A Wheelchair," Epemetheus muttered softly as he gazed at the miniature wheelchair that his kitten's bodyguard was pushing along, "I know that Matsuo said that you and the other clan members have done a lot of work and preparation for Harry's arrival mum but this...Matsuo said something about a wheelchair but I thought that even you could not get things done this fast."

"I have my ways son," Lady Tigre replied with a nod of her head and a small smirk playing on her lips, "Now are you ready to see your wheelchair kitten?"

Biting his lip nervously Harry slowly nodded his head in reply causing his Grandmother to send him a large smile, through as he looked at his Grandmother's happy face a feeling of fear and anxiety was slowly building up inside of him.

"Don't worry kitten, everything will be alright," Epemetheus whispered softly into his kitten's ear as he felt small hands tighten, "I promise you if you do not like it we will find you another way alright?"

Feeling slightly better at his dad's words Harry slowly nodded his head and snuggled into his dad's arms.

"Where is that man?" Lady Tigre asked with as her expression darkened, "I wonder what is taking him so long."

As if magically summoned by Lady Tigre's words Eathen slowly walked into the room pushing the wheelchair in front of him with a look of utter concentration and care on his face.

"What took you so long Eathen? The chair was only outside the room," Lady Tigre tutted as she gave the bodyguard a pointed look.

"I am sorry Lady Tigre but it seemed that someone forgot to put the brakes on," Eathen replied as he sent a glare at the offending item, "Plus for some strange reason this thing seems to enjoy bumping into things like walls and doors."

Harry let out a giggle only to blush madly as Eathen sent him a playful wink. Epemetheus chuckled softly and sent his mother a pointed look who had crossed her arms and was sending Eathen a sharp glare.

"Please act properly, you may play around and act like a child in your free time when you are not working," Lady Tigre said with a sniff, she missed the frown that appeared on her grandson's face at her words, "Now young kitten what do you think of your gift? Do you like it?"

Trying to ignore his grandmother's words on acting properly which scared him as he wondered just what would happen to him if he displeased his aunt by not acting properly, he turned and looked at the wheelchair only to blink in surprise at the soft grey frame that had solid black stripes on it just like a Black Tiger Demon had. Tilting his head to the side Harry noticed that the wheels seemed to be the same length as the chair and reached up to the top of the arm rest, the seat was split into two parts, one part where he would sit and one part where he would rest his back but both of them looked well padded and very comfortable. The foot rest was not like other wheelchairs that Harry had seen before, where there had been two separate platforms for the person's feet to go this one had a single platform. Leaning over to the right hand side slightly Harry noticed a bright blue water bottle which had his name written on it in elegant red writing sitting in a plastic holder that was clipped onto the side of the wheelchair where a metal bar met the seat, seeing the water bottle made Harry's heart flutter with excitement.

'Amazing, someone has gone through all of this trouble for me' Harry thought with large wide eyes filled with happiness as he continued to look his new wheelchair over 'No one has ever gone to this much trouble for me before...me, a freak, they...they really do love me...'

"Look kitten, this is my favourite part of it even though I hate to admit it with how adorably cute it is," Eathen said causing Harry's attention to turn to him, "What do you think of the backpack?"

Wondering what Eathen was talking about Harry found his question answered a few seconds later as his wheelchair was turned around only for him to find a backpack hanging off of the back of his chair, each strap was slung over each handle carefully. Blinking in shock and surprise a small smile slowly appeared on Harry's face as he looked at the backpack. The backpack had the same colouring and pattern as his wheelchair had but his backpack had a friendly happy black tiger face on it with two pointed black tiger ears at the top.

"I love it!" Harry cried out happily as he looked at his cartoon like black tiger backpack with a large smile, "Dudley once had a lion but I was never allowed to touch it."

"Well now you have one of your own kitten," Epemetheus said with a soft growl as he hugged his kitten, "Don't worry kitten, I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

"Of course we will not," Lady Tigre said stiffly only to be cut off by a warning look from Matsuo, the message was clear, stop butting in, "Would you like to try out your new wheelchair kitten?"

"How about it kitten? You can test ride it to my bedroom," Epemetheus said with a soft expression on his face as he looked down into Harry's eyes spotting how his kitten's eyes were slowly dropping closed in exhaustion.

"Your bedroom?" Harry asked as he tried to stop himself from yawning.

"Of course silly, remember we still have to plan your bedroom out, paint it, decorate it and get it all ready," Epemetheus said with a large smile on his face as he lovingly rubbed his kitten's back in a soothing manor, "So for a bit we will be sharing a bedroom until your bedroom is ready, plus I need you to keep away the scary monster's that might try to get me in the night!"

"No Monsters! I'll protect you dad!" Harry cried out as he turned around and buried his face in Epemetheus's side, if magic and black tiger demons where real then in Harry's seven year old mind monsters should be too.

"Great, now we will both be safe," Epemetheus said happily while sending a pointed look to the other's in the bedroom, the real reason he wanted Harry to share his bedroom with him instead of a guest bedroom was so he could help Harry if he needed help during the night, which included any nightmares, "So how about that test ride?"

Nodding his head Harry put a brave face on and took a deep breath, "Yes...but can you push me daddy?"

At Harry's words Epemetheus' face lit up in pure happiness, no matter how many times he heard that word or any form of it come out from his kitten's lips he would never grow tired of it. To Epemetheus those words were one of the most precious gifts his kitten could give him.

**To Be Continued...**


	34. Wheelchair's and Matsuo's Warning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

"Sure kitten, your daddy would love to," Epemetheus said with a large smile on his face which caused him to get a sleepy smile in reply, "Let's get this show on the road!"

Giggling softly Harry nodded his head and turned back to his wheelchair, through he was nervous about doing this something inside of he told him that this was the right thing to do plus he knew that his dad and Mat, especially his dad, would not let a single thing hurt him.

"Right, how are we supposed to do this?" Epemetheus asked as his face took on a more serious expression, he did not want to hurt his kitten by not doing this properly, "Do I just put the kitten down in the seat?"

"Yes Epemetheus, you do that but remember to be careful with the kitten, he is not as...strong as you," Lady Tigrre said kindly, "Just put him down and we are ready to go."

Making a mental note to remember to have a private talk with his mother later when they were alone Epemetheus nodded his head and carefully placed Harry down in the wheelchair slowly while making sure he went at Harry's pace and allowing his kitten to cling onto him through Epemetheus did not mind. In fact Epemetheus found himself enjoying being needed and wanted.

"How does it feel young kitten?" Lady Tigre asked softly as she sent a large smile at her grandson, "The chair has several advanced spells on it, your wheelchair will allow you to move about as if you were walking. The most interesting ones through is that the chair has a special spell on it which will allow you to go up and down stairs by yourself and the other spell makes it so that the chair will change and grow with you kitten so you will not have to worry about getting yourself a new one."

"I like it," Harry said softly as he found himself being overwhelmed by his Grandmother, "I-"

"How about if we give it a test run then?" Lady Tigre asked as she began to walk forwards only to freeze when she spotted her son quickly moving around from the front of the wheelchair to the back of the wheelchair and placing his hands on the handles, "How about it... Epemetheus?"

"We will mother, to my bedroom just like we planned," Epemetheus replied with a stiff nod of his head, "Through I will push...right kitten?"

"Yes I want...daddy to push me," Harry replied with a soft blush on his face, he wanted to find the perfect word to call Epemetheus and so far for some reason he liked Daddy the best.

"Great! Then let's go, the door is already open and everything and the servants have already cleaned your bedroom," Lady Tigre replied with a fake smile which everyone but a sleepy Harry spotted, "If you want to start Epemetheus the rest of us will follow behind you."

"Alright mother," Epemetheus answered as he sent a quick look to Matsuo only for his best friend to give him a nod of understanding in return, "Are you ready kitten?"

"Ready!" Harry replied with a mixture of exhaustion, excitement and anxiety.

"Then off we go!" Epemetheus cried out as he began to move out of the room taking Harry with him.

Lady Tigre looked on nervously as she watched her son and grandson exit the room, a frown appeared on her face as she tried to work out just why her son was giving her so many dark looks. As far as she could work out she was not acting any different from how she normally would and normally Epemetheus loved her as she was...so why had things changed so fast for?

"It is because you are trying to take over."

"And what do you mean by that young Matsuo?" Lady Tigre asked as she used her years of experience to not jump at Matsuo's sudden but quiet words, "I am not trying to take over anything."

"Yes you are, can't you see it? You were basically forcing yourself on Epemetheus and the kitten, even when Harry asked for Epemetheus to do it you tried to butt in and take control," Matsuo said as he sent his boss and Elder a pointed look, "Lady Tigre with all due respect please do not take this away from Epemetheus, from what I have seen he is a wonderful father and trust me when I say that I will not let any harm come to either my nephew or my best friend. So I ask you one last time, please stop trying to push your son to the side so you can play the role of parent again, you had your chance and blew it, let Epemetheus have his turn and be there as a _Grandmother_ for Harry."

With one last dark look at Lady Tigre Matsuo turned and swiftly walked out of the room leaving a shocked Lady Tigre behind with Eathen.

'Great, just great, leave it all to the bodyguard to do damage control' Eathen thought with a sigh 'I am not paid enough or have enough training to do these sorts of things.'

"Did I really act so wrong?" Lady Tigre asked as she turned to fact Eathen as soon as Matsuo had closed the door shut behind him.

"You did nothing wrong _but_," Eathen said careful as he watched Lady Tigre puff herself up as she prepared herself to go and rip Matsuo and Epemetheus a new one, "You could...maybe take Matsuo's advice and back off a little? Maybe give Epemetheus a chance Lady Tigre?"

"But his my baby kitten," Lady Tigre replied and to Eathen it almost sounded like a wine.

" Epemetheus has grown up a lot while you have been..busy," Eathen said carefully, he liked his head on his shoulders very much thank you.

"Maybe I have been a bit too much but the young kitten is my very first grandkitten..." Lady Tigre said softly with a sigh, "It seems like I have a lot of making up to do."

"Everything will work out in the end my lady," Eathen said quickly with a sigh of relief, "May I suggest that we go and wish the young master a good night sleep?"

Nodding her head in reply Lady Tigre walked towards the door only pausing for Eathen to quickly open it for her before walking out of the room and in the direction of her son's private quarters. As she walked along the familiar path for the first time in a long time Lady Tigre found herself looking around and taking notice only to find that her precious grandson would be in very real danger as he tried to navigate the clan building.

"Eathen," Lady Tigre said stiffly to the young bodyguard behind her who had paused for a second on his way out of the room to reapply his glamour.

"Yes Lady Tigre?" Eathen asked stiffly as he came to walk besides Lady Tigre through he made sure to always walk one footstep behind her, "How may I be of help?"

"When you get the chance to please go and have a word with Elder Lord Mathew about changing the building around slightly so my grandkitten will be safe along with the other members of the clan," Lady Tigre said stiffly as a frown appeared on her face as she spotted a several repairs that needed to be done badly, "Correct me if I am wrong Eathen but am I mistaken when I say that Elder Lord Mathew is meant to be the one who keeps the building in top condition? Also was he not notified about the arrival of my grandkitten?"

"He was Lady Tigre but finding anyone who will willingly work for us is getting harder and harder," Eathen replied as he found himself almost pitying the wand wavers, "The wand wavers have been spreading rumours about us again it seems and with us being demon's...they have somehow made people scared to work for us."

"And what about our fellow magical creatures?" Lady Tigre asked with a hard look.

"They are willing to help through they will not be able to arrive until much later tonight," Eathen said while mentally praising himself for thinking ahead and getting all of the information about what was going on as possible before meeting up with Matsuo, Epemetheus and the new young master Harry, "If I understand correctly through it seems that Elder Lord Mathew has plans for them all to work during the night so tomorrow when we awake all of the work will be done and finished."

"Make sure that Elder Lord Mathew keeps to his word," Lady Tigre said as they entered the area of the clan manor which was for her family only, "We both now that while he can work fast and hard and get things done he also has a small habit of enjoying his drink a bit too much."

"It will be done my lady," Eathen replied with a nod, it meant another sleepless night but he was used to them.

Nodding her head Lady Tigre walked the last few steps towards her kitten's private rooms only to find Matsuo standing in the open doorway with an almost protective look on his face. When Eathen spotted the dark look on Matsuo's face aimed at Lady Tigre he could not help but to wince, he hopped that this would not turn out ugly.

"You do not need to protect my kitten and my grandkitten from me young Matsuo," Lady Tigre said stiffly as she sent Matsuo a pointed look.

" Epemetheus is putting the kitten to bed, he says that he knows it is still pretty early as it is still light out but with everything that he gone on today he felt that it would be best for Harry to at least have a bit of a nap if not go to bed," Matsuo replied as he sent Lady Tigre a pointed look of his own while also pointedly ignoring her words, "The kitten wanted his daddy to tuck him in."

"I understand, may we go inside and wait in the living area?" Lady Tigre asked softly, she knew how precious and treasured these moments where from her own experiences of tucking a young Epemetheus into bed at night after a day filled with exploring.

Lady Tigre let out a mental sigh as she felt Matsuo's yellow eyes slowly moving up and down her in a calculating manor, if it was not for the fact that he had found out that her grandkitten was the kitten or his little sister and his instances were going crazy at the moment she would of clawed his eyes out and sent him to Elder Blake for punishment.

"Fine," Matsuo growled out as he turned and walked fully into Epemetheus' quarters, "But remember what I said, let Epemetheus be the kitten's 'daddy' while you be the Grandmother."

With a stiff nod of her head Lady Tigre silently walked into her kitten's quarters with Eathen following behind her, she unlike certain Black Tiger Demons' she could name knew when to keep her mouth closed.

**To Be Continued...**

**Yayayay~ In the next chapter we finally get to see what Epemetheus' rooms look like, and as a warning I've been watching a LOT of One Piece lately and Ace is awesome!, along with some more talk about the result of the diagnosis scan on Harry that Matsuo cast and the Dursley's.**


	35. Talks and Plotting Revenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Okay so I got some reviews asking me to update some of my other fic's. I know I am behind in my updates and that I've yet to post the promised fic's that I said I would or even start the challenges for people I said I would but I promise that I'll do my best to start writing more and get the fic's up. **

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

Eathen kept his body tense ready to act on a second's notice if anything kicked off, carefully he looked between Matsuo and Lady Tigre wondering if it would come down to him having to separate the two of them. Vowing to keep a close eye on the pair Eathen walked over to the empty desk close by and sat down on the desk chair backwards with his arms resting on top of the back of the chair.

'I might as well sit down too' Lady Tigre thought as she spotted the actions of the bodyguard out of the corner of her eye 'Besides it would not be proper manors if I did not sit down.'

"Would you like to sit down Lady Tigre?" Matsuo asked politely causing Lady Tigre to give him a stiff nod of her head.

Carefully Lady Tigre walked past the still standing Matsuo and sat down on the seat she normally took whenever she visited her son's living space, a comfortable pale blue armchair which matched with another armchair, a stool and two medium sized sofa's. Personally Lady Tigre found her son's tastes in decorating agreeable as she looked around the room to find that he had repainted and redecorated the living area. Where the room had been cold and stiff with an air for formalness to it, thanks to the forceful and 'proper' ways of her now dearly departed husband, there was now an air of welcoming warmth and childish adventure. The ceiling was painted in a soft pale blue and the walls were done in a welcoming red colour from what she could see as most of the walls were covered with either book shelves or pictures but one wall was different from the rest...

'It seems that Epemetheus has finally done as he vowed he would do when he was a young kitten' Lady Tigre thought with a soft smile as she gazed at the mural of a pirate ship sailing the sea painted on the wall in front of her with happy black tiger demons running about the ship dressed as pirates.

"I see you have spotted Epemetheus' little bit of art work," Matsuo said stiffly but politely catching Lady Tigre's attention, "I wanted to get rid of it but you know how much of a big kid Epemetheus can be, he refused and well...somehow he won and now it is still there."

"Of course it is Mat, and it will not be going anywhere any time soon either."

"You managed to get out of there pretty soon," Eathen said with a playful grin on his face as three sets of heads turned to find Epemetheus walking out into the living room, "I thought you would of at least been in there reading the kitten a bedtime story for another few hours..."

"My kitten fell asleep on the way over here," Epemetheus replied as he walked over to the nearest chair to join his mother and two friends, "It seems that even through it is only about mid afternoon things have taken their toal on the kitten. By the way he was yawning and trying to keep his eyes open I think that there is a good chance that he will be sleeping until tomorrow morning."

"Of course your kitten will Ep," Matsuo said with a playful dry roll of his eyes, "Think about it, the kitten's only seven years old, his been take away from a life of abuse, his found himself a loving father, a long lost uncle who also turns out to be his mother's elder brother, a grandmother and even got himself a bodyguard! At that is not to mention the fact that his learnt about having magic and being a demon, learning about wand wavers, being adopted, having the glamour on him removed and so on."

"If it was me I think I would sleep for the next eight months," Eathen said with a snort only to grin sheepishly at the looks he got in return, "So...I think that this little conversation is going to last a long time...does anyone want anything a bit stronger than the normal tea or coffee?"

Lady Tigre began to open her mouth to reply only to be cut off by her son's sharp passionate voice.

"No, from now on I refuse to drink alcohol," Epemetheus snarled out startling the others, "Harry has only just managed to get away from his abusive uncle, I refuse to make him start worrying about having an alcoholic father to deal with already!"

At Epemetheus' words the whole room went silent and no one spoke, the tension grew in the room as Lady Tigre, Matsuo and Eathen nervously looked at each other before Matsuo let out a long suffering sigh and reached into his pockets and pulled out the roll of parchment from earlier that held Harry's medical information.

Along with the news if Harry's spine could be fixed allowing him to walk.

"So...who wants to read it out?" Matsuo asked dryly as he eyed the parchment closely, "Everything in here with everything else we have found out will make sure that the kitten's so called family will not be able to get away with what they have done to my nephew...through...it seems that Epemetheus has already left them a little...gift...behind."

"It wasn't anything too bad!" Epemetheus cried out quickly from where he had chosen to sit down, "I mean I only used my demon magic to punish the muggle human child in one of his two bedrooms!"

"Did you make the magic slow acting? Did you make sure that whatever you did would cause the kitten's _relatives_ to suffer for a long time?" Lady Tigre asked with a hard look in her eyes making Eathen wince in pity for the Dursely's.

"Yes mother, I did, by tomorrow the child should be running about screaming like mad shouting about how his toys are alive, the wife should be going insane and the husband should be close to losing his temper," Epemetheus replied eagerly as a deadly smirk appeared on his face, "By this time tomorrow the Dursley's should be outcasts and anything _but_ normal as I already started my revenge in the middle of the child's party."

"Good, from the information I have I take it that the Dursley's dislike being anything but a _normal_ family?" Lady Tigre asked with a dark look in her eyes only for a deadly grin to appear on her face at Epemetheus' nod, "Good...Matsuo, I want you to arrange for the adult Dursley's to be arrested tomorrow, make sure it is done in public and done by clan members instead of those horrible wand wavers...I want to..._play_ a bit with them afterwards...no one gets away with hurting my grandson."

"Yes Lady Tigre," Matsuo replied with a dark smirk on his face, "Would you like me to summon a healer to look at the results of the kitten's scan?"

"No, you have experience as a healer am I right Matsuo?" Lady Tigre asked as she turned to full face Matsuo with a pointed look.

"Yes, I do, I found it to be a very important skill in not only my work but also in having Epemetheus as a friend," Matsuo replied with a small twitch of his lips as Epemetheus let out a playful growl.

"Then please read through the results of my grandkitten's scan Matsuo, I fell that the less people who we involve in this at the moment will be best," Lady Tigre said as her eyes scanned around the room only to find that she was met with agreement, "Good...Matsuo?"

With a nod of his head Matsuo turned his full attention to the parchment in his hand, opened it and began to read through it. Epemetheus, Eathen and Lady Tigre watched on with worry as Matsuo's face became angrier and darker with each single word he read. Once Matsuo had finished reading the results he let out a long suffering sigh and rubbed his forehead in an attempt to stop the quickly developing headache much to the other's concern and worry.

"Mat...what is wrong?" Epemetheus asked carefully as worry for his son danced in his eyes for everyone to see, "Is my kitten going to be alright?"

"I'm sorry Ep..." Matsuo said sadly causing a wave of panic to hit Epemetheus, "But Harry is...never going to walk again."

"C-can't you just...use some sort of magic?" Epemetheus asked as he gazed up hopefully at Matsuo.

"You know as well as I do that magic cannot fix everything," Matsuo said softly as he gave his best friend a comforting look, "But it is not the end of the world Epemetheus..."

"I know Mat, I know, I sort of expected something like this to happen which is why I made sure to let the kitten know that we would love him no matter what," Epemetheus said with a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair, "I mean I am shocked that there has not been even more long lasting damaged besides his legs, a few cuts and some bruises after everything Harry has been through."

"Are you sure there is nothing that we can do to help the kitten walk even if it's with some...help?" Eathen asked softly as he remembered that shy kind smile on his young master's face.

"No, there was already damaged done to his spine from various kicks and punches thrown at him over the years apparently," Matsuo said as he motioned to the parchment in his hands, "Whatever happened to cause him to become paralysed seemed to be the last straw..."

" Epemetheus?" Lady Tigre asked softly as worry for her son filled her, "Are you okay? Do you want me to-"

"Everything is fine mum, really," Epemetheus said as he sent everyone a small strained smile, "From what I can see this fact changes nothing. Harry is my kitten and nothing can or will change that. If other's have a problem with my kitten...well let's just say that they will find themselves having to deal with me."

"And us!" Eathen and Matsuo said together causing the atmosphere to change from one of stress and tension to a much lighter one.

"And myself," Lady Tigre said as she shared a kind smile with her son, "Now...what should we do with the Dursley's?"

"Whatever happens I think that it should be our people who deals with them you know?" Eathen said gruffly catching everyone's attention, "That way we will be able to make sure they suffer for as long as we want them too."

"I have a few ideas that we can use if anyone is interested," Matsuo said with a smirk on his face as his tail began to twitch slightly.

"The more ideas the better," Lady Tigre said with a small nod of the head, "We might even use all of the ideas on those horrible people at some point too."

"Well..." Matsuo said with a smirk, "We could always send some of our people over to number four and..."

**To Be Continued...**

**For those who are interested PotterWing is looking for someone who can help them go through one of their stories and make them less like a telegram. If you are interested please PM her and let her know or let me know so I can tell her.**


	36. Horcrux

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Okay so I got some reviews asking me to update some of my other fic's. I know I am behind in my updates and that I've yet to post the promised fic's that I said I would or even start the challenges for people I said I would but I promise that I'll do my best to start writing more and get the fic's up. **

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

"Well..." Matsuo said with a smirk, "We could always send some of our people over to number four and...Eathen what are you doing?"

Feeling three pairs of eyes on him Eathen gave a sheepish look from where he was leaning over slightly in an attempt to see the parchment in Matsuo's hands. Gulping Eathen sheepishly pulled himself up right and gave them an apologetic look.

"What was you trying to do?" Lady Tigre asked as she gave Eathen a dark look causing the bodyguard to wish he was back on the battle field again.

"I was trying to find out the last bit of information that Matsuo did not tell us," Eathen replied while hopping that the unread information would make Lady Tigre forget his behaviour.

"I have read all of the information on the parchment Eathen," Matsuo said as he shot a glare at Eathen, "Now, as I was saying-"

"No you haven't, Eathen's right," Epemetheus said as he spotted the writing under Matsuo's hand.

"Fine, I'll double check," Matsuo said with a huff as he turned his attention back to the parchment and began rereading the parchment.

Epemetheus, Lady Tigre and Eathen watched and waited as Matsuo slowly read through the parchment, this time moving his hands as he went to prevent any chance of him missing anything. As Matsuo came to the end of the parchment he let out a string of curses startling the others.

"Is everything alright Matsuo?" Epemetheus asked quickly, "Is Harry alright? Is my kitten dying? What is wrong with my-"

"If you shut up I can tell you," Matsuo growled out as his yellow eyes glowed in worry and anger, "It seems that the Kitten is a Horcrux inside of him."

"WHAT!" Epemetheus yelled out in anger as his mother let out a dark angry growl.

"Fell free to call me stupid but what is a Horcrux?" Eathen asked in confusion as he looked at his fellow clan members who all wore dark worried looks, "Is it really that bad?"

"A Horcrux is basically part of someone else's soul inside of another person or an object," Matsuo explained as he summarised what he had learnt from his studies, "And from the results of the diagnostic scan the Horcrux belongs to the Dark Lord Voldemort."

"That bastard, how dare he do something like this to my kitten!" Epemetheus snarled as his ears stood upright and his tail twitched from side to side in anger, "It wasn't enough for him to kill a large amount of us Black Tiger demons off in the last war but to harm my precious baby kitten! I'll ki-"

" Epemetheus, enough," Lady Tigre snapped out while still somehow staying compose enough to hold herself and her image together, "Matsuo will being a Horcrux effect my grandkitten in any way at all?"

"Not that I know of, if we play it right and contact Voldemort explaining what we have found we might find ourselves benefiting positively from this while also saving the kitten from a lot of pain," Matsuo said as he thought things through, "I have never come across anything like this before so I am unsure of how the bond would affect Harry and if anything would happen because of the Horcrux."

"Very well, it seems that we can no longer stay out of this as we had planned," Lady Tigre said as she shot Epemetheus a pointed look before he could speak, "Eathen may you please go and round up some of your fellow co-workers that would be willing to help...humiliate...I mean arrest the Dursley's in public?"

"I understand Lady Tigre, it will be done," Eathen said in a formal manor as he carefully stood up stiffly as he mentally checked that his glamour was on, "Is that all?"

"Yes, for now," Lady Tigre replied stiffly as she gave a short nod of the head, it was obvious to everyone that a plan was running through her mind.

"Very well," Eathen answered with a formal nod as he turned and exited the room leaving Lady Tigre, Epemetheus and Matsuo alone.

When the sound of the door clicking shut behind Eathen came to Lady Tigre's ears her eyes flashed to Matsuo who instantly stood up straighter knowing that Lady Tigre's attention was now on him.

"Matsuo, get the formal official letter paper and a good pen, we don't need any messes on this letter that a Quill might make, and let me know when you are ready to write," Lady Tigre ordered only to get a nod of understanding from Matsuo, " Epemetheus?"

"Yes Lady Tigre?" Epemetheus asked, in situations like this Epemetheus knew to call his mother by her title.

"Are you willing to do anything to protect your kitten?" Lady Tigre said as she sent her son a stern look, "Even after finding out about his legs and having a Horcrux in him?"

"Yes I am," Epemetheus replied in a tone that left no room for doubt or second guesses, "With everything I have and more. Harry is my kitten, he is my precious baby boy no matter how old he gets."

"Very well, then we will go ahead with our plan, if everything works out then we will find ourselves with one less enemy when Voldemort tries to start a war again," Lady Tigre said as her attention turned back to Matsuo, "Are you ready?"

"Yes Lady Tigre," Matsuo replied with a nod as he held the official paper and the requested pen that Lady Tigre had requested, "It's a good job that we keep a large amount in each room for situations just like this one."

"Yes, now Matsuo I want you to write down everything I say," Lady Tigre said as her mind ran over just how she was going to word this letter, "Ready?"

"Ready," Matsuo replied with a nod as he began to write down with quick yet elegant writing what Lady Tigre said.

"Very well," Lady Tigre said as she took a deep breath and began, "Dear Dark Lord Voldemort, I am known as Lady Tigre, an Elder of the Black Tiger Demon Clan, and I am writing to inform you that we have come into possession of one of your soul items. This soul item we found cannot and will not be removed from our care and we will not allow it to be removed from our care. To work out the next step may I please request your to join myself and a few others at the Black Tiger Demon manor the day after tomorrow as this situation needs your urgent attention. Yours Sincerely, Lady Tigre, Elder of Black Tiger Demon Clan."

Taking a deep breath Lady Tigre paused and waited for a few minutes as she allowed Matsuo to catch up with her. A few minutes later Matsuo stopped writing and looked up.

"Have you got everything?" Lady Tigre asked not wanting to take a chance.

"Yes Lady Tigre, I made sure to go slightly slower than normal so I would not make any mistakes or miss anything out," Matsuo replied as he turned back to the freshly written letter and scanned through it again to make sure.

"Good, Matsuo I want you to go to the Owlery and send it off with one of the owls that is strong enough to protect itself if things start to go a bit sour," Lady Tigre said as she stood up and sent Epemetheus a nod of her head, "If you do not mind Epemetheus I have to go and inform the other Elder's about this newest development...fear not through as I will not allow anything to hurt my precious grandkitten...not even me."

"Thank you...mother," Epemetheus said softly as a soft look of understanding shone in his eyes as he sent his mother a small smile, "If it is alright with you both I think I might join my kitten for a few hours...a lot has happened and I have a feeling that I am going to need all of the rest I can."

"That is fine Epemetheus dear, I will see you either at tea tonight or tomorrow sometime," Lady Tigre said kindly, "I may be uncontactable tomorrow because of the reactions of the other Elders-"

"I understand mother and I know how to get in touch with you if I need you for anything," Epemetheus said cutting his mother off, "I understand that this time...you are not doing it to get away from me...you are doing it to protect Harry...I'm sorry about the things that I said to you when father-"

"It is fine Epemetheus, when my dear husband passed away both of us handled his death differently," Lady Tigre said as an unhealed sadness entered her eyes, "But I promise you that things will be different, they will be different...I promise you Epemetheus that things between us will get better."

"I...I know mother...but...I'm sorry for those things I said to you when father died," Epemetheus said with a serious glint in his eyes, "Now that I have my own kitten to protect and look after I can see why you did the things you did...I understand now mum and well...I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too my kitten, maybe we could make time to have a family meal once a week together, you, myself and Harry," Lady Tigre said with a soft sad smile, "But now I must be going, I bet all of the clan has heard about us bringing those _monsters_ here to punish."

"Here?" Epemetheus asked in surprise causing Lady Tigre to pause her attempts to exit her kitten's, and now grandkitten's, living quarters, "I thought that we were going to make this as big and public as possible for the Dursely's."

"We are Epemetheus but I don't think that it would be a smart move making Harry go up and stand against the Dursley's in a trail be it magical or muggle," Lady Tigre said as a hard glint entered her eyes, "Our clan is known in both worlds and complications could arise because of that, and I refuse to let my grandkitten be anywhere near a Wand Waver! We will still make sure that the Dursley's are punished in every way possible, including being gossiped about, but I do not think that Harry could take the stress of a trail at the moment."

"Yeah...I didn't think of that, thank you mother," Epemetheus said as a familiar sheepish look appeared on his face, "I should be thinking of things like this but I...I'm not."

"It is a simple cause of exhaustion and inexperience," Lady Tigre said with an understanding smile as she turned to leave, "You have after all only been a parent for two days at the most Epemetheus while I have years of experience under me, plus you are dealing with things that no parent ever wants to deal with."

"Thank you mother," Epemetheus said with a tired smile on his face.

In reply Lady Tigre simply nodded her head and with one last rare motherly smile at Epemetheus she opened the door she had come in through and headed towards the location the Elders normal met at.

It was time to begin the Dursley's punishment.

**To Be Continued...**

**And here is the chapter that they find out about Harry having part of Voldemort in his body. Hope I wrote it alright and sorry it took me so long to put it into the fic but from this point onwards things are really going to start kicking off and fireworks are going to start flying.**


	37. The Last Of The Dursley's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

Vernon Dursley let out a groan of frustration as he ran a tired hand over his face, for some strange reason ever since the freak had somehow disappeared strange things had started happening around the house, Dudley had come start screaming that his toys had suddenly come alive by themselves while Petunia kept jumping and twitching at every little sound. It did not help either that every time Vernon did something 'bad' he was always caught and punished.

'This is all the boys fault' Vernon thought as he slammed his empty coffee cup down on the kitchen table 'I bet he did all this! He is the reason why everything is so messed up for! I bet that his legs work perfectly fine!'

"Don't think about that _freak_ Vernon dear," Petunia said as she moved about the kitchen preparing the breakfast for her family, "Remember we found those adoption papers on our bed, whatever happens to the boy he is no longer our problem. Whoever adopted him now has to deal with whatever comes their way because of the boy's freakiness."

"I know dear but what will the neighbours think with Dudley running about telling everyone that his toys are alive?" Vernon asked as he took his fifth cup of coffee off of Petunia.

"That he has developed a wonderful imagination and we hope to find a hobby to help develop it properly," Petunia replied stiffly only to flinch as a loud bang reached her ears.

"Don't worry Pet, it's just Dudley coming downstairs," Vernon said comforting his nervous wife, "What has you so jumpy?"

"I keep thinking that every noise is one of those freaks trying to break into my home," Petunia replied as she nervously put the kettle on, "The first night the freak was not hear I had a strange dream about tigers and _sticks_."

"I tell you Pet it is that freak's fault that everything is going wrong," Vernon growled out in reply as the whole house shook from Dudley coming down the stairs, "It is that freaks fault that I can't have the extra holiday time I normally get or that I have not got my monthly raise yesterday!"

"Yes, it is that horrible freak's fault," Petunia replied with a sniff as she and Vernon ignored the fact that they had only got those things from bullying people and stealing money, "What do you think we should do Vernon? I can't do house work!"

"I know Pet and you won't," Vernon said as he sent his wife a comforting look, "...well you won't for long, I will have to work out just what has happened to my monthly pay rise before we start looking for hired help."

"Good, I refuse to be caught _gardening_ or doing _housework_," Petunia said with an ugly sneer on her face at the thought, "See if you can find us a cook too, I will not sweat over the stove like a common house wife!"

"Quite right dear," Vernon said with a nod of his head as he stood up, "I will have a talk with my boss about why I have not gotten what is coming to me!"

"You should be his boss dear," Petunia said as poured her morning cup of tea, "Should I start looking at where we could take our holiday?"

"Good idea Pet," Vernon said with a greedy grin on his face, "I better get going Pet, I want to try and get my boss alone before everyone turns up for the day."

"Alright dear," Petunia said with a nod as she passed over a brown bag holding Vernon's lunch.

Wondering what his wife had packed him for lunch today Vernon happily took the bag off of his wife and turned to the hallway only for a loud short powerful knock on the front door to come to his ears.

"Are you expecting anyone Vernon dear?" Petunia asked as she looked up to the door.

"Yes! I ordered Dudley that new game he has been wanting for his birthday but it seems to of arrived a few days late," Vernon replied with a large grin as he spotted his son standing at the bottom of the stairs, "Why don't you open the door Dudley?"

"Did you really get me the game with all the cool extras?" Dudley asked as greed and desire danced in his eyes.

"I did so why don't you open the door and take it off of the postman," Vernon said with a large smile.

"Dudley is so smart for his age, I could never understand something made for eighteen year olds and up at his age," Petunia cooed as the sound of the front door being open came to her ears, "Dudley is growing up so fast!"

"And we have done a wonderful job raising him!" Vernon said with a large proud grin on his face, "Why I remember when Dudle-"

"Mummy! Daddy! Help!"

"My baby!" Petunia suddenly screamed as the sound of her son's terrified screams came to her ears, "Dudley!"

Without a second thought Petunia rushed out of the kitchen not noticing the mess she had just made and ran into the hallway with Vernon hot on her heels only to freeze when she spotted her struggling son being pulled out of the house by a large bald man in a black t-shirt and black trousers. Several over identical men were standing behind him looking ready for action.

"What are you doing to my son!" Vernon yelled out in anger as his face turned purple with rage, "I demand you get your filthy hands off of my son!"

"Vernon Dursley?" one of the men asked as he ignored Vernon's outburst.

"Yes, I am Vernon Dursley, now let go of my son!" Vernon replied angrily as he made a move to walk forwards only to freeze when several fully loaded guns were aimed at him and his wife, "What is the meaning of this! How dare you-"

"Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley and Dudley Dursley, the three of you are under arrest for child abuse, child endangerment, neglect, fraud, theft, bribery, and causing physical, emotional, finical and mental harm to several members of the public," the same man replied as he pulled out a set of handcuffs from his pocket, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Personally I hope he does things the hard way," one of the other men muttered as he sent his fellow co-worker a pitying look as he tried to pull the overweight tub of lard out of the house and away from his parents, "It would give us a reason to start giving these people what they disserve."

"Now you see here, we are innocent! We did not do any of those things," Vernon yelled out angrily, not realising that the commotion could be heard outside in the street, "My family and I are innocent proper law following people! The only person who should be arrested is the freak but he-"

"Did you hear that boys?" one of the men in black said with a shark like grin, "He just admitted to verbal abuse by calling someone a freak, time to get serious."

Outside of number four people gathered and watched in shock and relief as the Dursley's were dragged out of their house screaming and shouting. Whispering gossip was exchanged as the three Dursley's were dragged out of their house by several strong looking men dressed all in black. As the Dursley's were lead to a nearby large black van words of 'freak' and 'worthless' came from the two adult Dursley's.

In the background no one noticed a figure hidden in the shadows between two houses, any identifying features were hidden by either the shadows or the well worn black robe that the person was wearing.

'Damn it,' the figure swore as they watched the chaos unfold at the Dursley's house with wide shocked eyes 'I need to report this to Dumbledore. This was not meant to happen.'

Without anyone noticing the man quickly turned on his heel and with a swish of his clock he soundlessly disappeared leaving no proof that he had been thee.

Later that day in time for the late evening community newspaper the community that the Dursley's were full of rumours and gossip as they read the truth about the 'perfectly normal and respectable' Dursley family.

_Evening Newspaper For The Community_

_Issues 109 - The Truth About The Dursley's_

_Today has been a busy one my readers as the Dursley family was dragged out of their home and finally arrested for the horrible crimes that they had admitted over the years by several unnamed and unmarked police officers._

_The Dursley's have been charged with abusing and neglecting their nephew, Harry Potter, who it seems is really an innocent abused little boy, along with Vernon Dursley stealing thousands of pounds a month from the company he works for while calling it a 'pay raise' and forcing others to give up their holiday time to him along with threatening and harassing people inside and outside of work if he did not get his way, Petunia Dursley has also been charged with aiding and abetting to her husband while using her husband's money and power to forcefully take what she wants, be it a china tea set that was given to someone by their dead relatives to first place in the best garden compotation. Dudley Dursley, taking into count that he has only turned seven, has been found guilty of abusing his cousin, bullying the local children, beating up the children he does not 'approve' of, forcing others to do his school work and much more, because of the actions of his parents Dudley Dursley is fast becoming Jail Bait when he grows up that is if he is not already, because of his age Dudley will be sent to St. Brutes for physical, mental and emotional help in dealing what his parents have done to him. If it is found that Dudley cannot be turned into a proper young man then he will be placed in a centre which will be able to give him the proper help he needs._

_For more on the Dursley's, their crimes and their nephew go to page 18._

_For the truth on Harry Potter's parents go to page 17._

The Dursley family would never be able to go out into public ever again in the muggle world...and now they had to face the Black Tiger Demon Clan for their crimes in hurting one of their youngest and most important clan members, the son of their Clan Leader Epemetheus Tigre.

**To Be Continued...**

**And there we have it! The end of the Dursley's! **


	38. Meetings and Sudden Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

Albus Dumbledore let out a heavy sigh as he looked around his office wondering just why he had decided to have the Order meeting here for. If he had known that it would turn into _this_ he would of never of even suggested it, he would of just used the Room of Requirement instead. He counted his lucky stars that it was only Severus, Remus, Alastor and Minerva that could make it to this Order meeting.

"We need to bring Harry back into the Wizarding World," Mad-Eye said as he magical eye spun around, "The boy needs to have the proper training and knowledge if he is going to be able to protect himself when his Hogwarts years start up!"

"Honestly, I don't know why you are so worried about Potter needing to protect himself," Severus said with a dark look on his face, "As far as the Dark Lord's inner circle know the Dark Lord is gone and has been gone for several years. Besides if the Dark Lord does return then he would most likely do it during Potter's first year...with how much of an attention seeking idiot his father was I am sure that this Potter will be the same."

"I agree with Alastor, it would be a good idea to check on Harry," Remus said softly as he nervously looked to the Headmaster, "I mean we all know how much Petunia, Lily's sister, disliked magic-"

"I think dislike is a bit of a too weak word Remus," Minerva said stiffly as she shot a glare at the Headmaster, "I have always said and always will say that placing Mr. Potter with his Aunt and Uncle was not right. I remember observing them the day before you left young Mr. Potter with them and I found out that they were the worst sort of muggles!"

"Now now Minerva don't get like that," Albus said with a sigh as he calmly looked at the four people in front of him, "I am sure that young Harry is quiet safe within the blood wards and a person can change Minerva."

"Petunia change?" Severus said darkly, "I hate to admit it but that woman will never change. The only good thing about her is that living with her Potter might have a smaller chance of turning out to be a semi normal respectable person. In fact living with her might even keep the boys head down in size so he can walk through the door."

"Severus Snape," Minerva snapped out in shock while Remus let out a low dark warning growl at the black haired man, "Don't you think it is time that you put aside your hatred of James Potter? The man is dead and has been dead for several years now! Don't you think it is a bit _childish_ of you to take it out on his son, a young boy who you have never met or-"

"Shut up woman," Mad-Eye snapped out cutting Minerva off, "Albus do you have some kind of device to tell you about the boy, his condition and his location?"

"I do," Albus said as he motioned to the small innocent looking rock that sat on top of a pile of papers like a paper weight, "It might look like a normal rock paper weight but it's not. It tells me Harry's location, what sort of condition his in, his health and it even acts as a Portkey if I want it to take me to young Harry's location."

"Well you better check up on the boy Albus," Mad-Eye said darkly as he used his magical glass eye to look at the rock paper weight, "It seems something big has gone on with the boy that's causing the magic on your little toy to go crazy."

Frowning in confusion Albus turned his attention to the item in question only to see it glowing brightly in a rainbow of colours. Wondering just what could be going on with it Albus picked up the over sized magical item turned paperweight and took a closer look only for his whole face to become deadly pale as he understood just what the magical item was telling him.

"We need to go to the Black Tiger Demon Manor now," Albus said quickly as he stood up, his voice left no room for any argument.

"Black Tiger Demon?" Severus asked with a frown as he crossed his arms, "I refuse. I am not going with you, besides I have several potion's that I am currently brewing which cannot be left alone for too long. Before you ask these potion's are not only the ones for the Hospital Wing but the ones that _you_ requested personally."

"I cannot possibly go," Minerva said with a pointed glare at Albus, "Someone has to watch over this school and run it as it seems you are more interested in playing your little games. I have enough to deal with as I have to do your work along with mine! I can't handle anything more."

"Sorry Albus but I should be going, I have a job interview and besides I don't think that this Black Tiger clan will take too kindly to a 'dark creature' showing up on their doorstep," Remus said with a soft smile on his face while not mentioning that the Black Tiger Clan were _demons_ according to Albus.

"Very well, I guess it can't be helped," Albus said with a sigh, "What about you Alastor?"

"No, I might look like it and I might sound like it but I don't have a death wish," Alastor replied plainly only to smirk when the Headmaster frowned at him, "If I go with you Bones will have my head. I'm in enough trouble as it is with your little group."

"So I am going alone then?" Albus said as he looked at the four in front of him, "Can't anyone-"

Before Albus could finish his words an extremely loud pop echoed throughout the room causing everyone to draw their wands only to let out a sigh of relief when the source of the noise gulped nervously and held an envelope tightly to its chest as it wiggled about in its pillowcase turn dress.

"M-Mopsy has a letter for Master Headmaster Dumbleydoor," the small House Elf said nervously as it held out the envelope that it had been holding up to the Headmaster, "Master said to tell you that it is from your Golden Raven."

At the mention of 'Golden Raven' Albus nodded his head stiffly and quickly took the letter off of the nervous House Elf while paying no mind to the curious looks he was receiving. With one quick wave of his hand in the direction of the House Elf, which Mopsy the House Elf took as an order to leave, Albus turned his full attention to the newly arrive envelope.

"What was that all about Albus?" Mad-Eye asked as he shot the Headmaster a warning look, "Who is this Golden Raven? How do we know if this letter is safe to open? What if it has some sort of spell on it or even a Portkey?"

"Because I know Golden Raven and I know the feel of their magic," Albus said cryptically which only caused Mad-Eye to frown even more, "Now if you excuses me I have a letter to read and then I will be travelling to Black Tiger Demon Manor for a little...talk with the _creatures_ that live there."

With one last look at the aged Headmaster, who simply waved his hand in a clear dismissal, Minerva, Alastor, Severus and Remus to leave with their minds full of different thoughts and emotion. Through as Remus left the office an almost unnoticeable frown appeared on his face.

'I've got to find Harry, if his outside of the blood wards then he is in danger' Remus thought as he quickly walked away from the Headmaster's office heading in the direction of the stairs ignoring everyone else 'Or...I better check up on Harry before I do anything. If I remember that book on Tiger Demons they are honourable and never do anything without a good reason...well I'll soon find out for myself.'

With heavy thoughts hanging around him Remus began to plot just how he could make his way to the Black Tiger Clan Manor. Something told him that things were going to become complex pretty soon.

*****Back with Dumbledore at the same time*****

Albus let out a heavy sigh as he stared down at the letter in front of him with mix emotions, even though there were no words written on the envelope he knew who it was from after all only one person used _that_ House Elf.

'This better be important' Albus thought as he opened the envelope and began to read the letter, with each passing word shock, anger and frustration filled him more and more.

_Leader Phoenix,_

_The Whale, Giraffe and Baby Whale were taken away by the Big Cats today. The Runt of the litter was missing but the Big Cats seem to know where the Runt of the litter is._

_Golden Raven._

"Damn it to hell," Albus swore as he slammed the letter down on the table in anger, "Why did _they_ have to go and get involved for? Didn't I kill enough of them during the last war to scare the blasted things off?"

Groaning and shaking his head Albus shoved the letter into his robe pocket and quickly walked out of his office taking no notice of anything...through he should of at least spared his Phoenix a glance as the mystical fire bird let out a sharp cry and flapped its wings a few times before disappearing in a ring of flames leaving no evidence behind.

*****In Hogwarts Entrance Hall with Remus - Same time but a few seconds later*****

'It should all be in the book I read' Remus muttered to himself as he walked along the stone floor of the castle towards the large oak doors 'The book had everything in it about Black Tiger Demon's...or at least it is meant to...I wonder...I hope the Headmaster hasn't got his hands on it somehow..'

Shaking his head in an attempt to free himself of the confusing emotions Remus walked the last few steps towards the exit only to freeze when a ring of fire appeared in front of him. Unsure of what was going on Remus flicked his wrist causing his wand to come flying out of its holder on his right arm and into his hand.

"What is going on?" Remus muttered to himself as he prepared himself for a fight only to let out a startled cry when he spotted a familiar Phoenix in the middle of the flames, "Fawkes? What are you doing- Ahhhh!"

Before Remus could finish his sentence he found himself surrounded by flames through before he even had a chance to understand just what was going on he suddenly found himself lying flat on his bum in the middle of a strange hallway with two angry Black Tiger Demons, a young man and an elderly woman, glaring down at him.

"Just who are you and what are you doing here!" the elderly woman said harshly, her voice strong and held the promise of pain.

'Oh Shit' Remus thought with a gulp as he watched the young man create a glowing blue ball of light in his hand without a wand 'Fawkes...what the hell have you got me into?'

**To Be Continued...**


	39. Remus Takes Action

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

Matsuo gave an angry snarl as he glared at the intruder that smelt like wet dog while holding his Black Tiger Demon Magic in his hand, the size and shape of a tennis ball ready, to be used in anyway needed. One of the benefits of Black Tiger Demon magic over Wand Wavers Magic was that it was not as restricted or weakened.

'How did he manage to appear so deep within the manor without help from a clan member?' Matsuo thought as he remembered the ring of fire around the Wand Waver 'Why does he smell like wet dog for and look so old when his not that old...'

"M-My name is Remus Lupin, I don't know where I am...Fawkes, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's Phoenix, just suddenly transported me here without my consent," Remus said carefully as he took in the strange tiger ears and tail that the two people in front of him seemed to have, "Are...are you Tiger Demons?"

"We are _Black_ Tiger Demons," Lady Tigre snapped out darkly, they were too close to her kitten's and grandkitten's personal quarters for her taste, "How did you get pass the security? Matsuo, I thought that you had updated our wards to prevent even Phoenixes from entering our property."

"It has not yet been done my Lady," Matsuo replied stiffly yet politely without taking his eyes off of Remus, "The Ward Builders have arranged to set the wards up a week today, they had to gather several important ingredients that has to be fresh for just a large job which is why they could not do it straight away."

"You can block out Phoenixes?" Remus blurted out only to freeze when he felt the glares on his increase in power, "I mean no harm, really! I was just leaving Hogwarts when I suddenly find myself being _kidnapped_ by Fawkes!"

"Who is Fawkes?" Lady Tigre asked sternly as she latched onto the name like a vampire in a blood bank, "What is a Wand Waver like yourself doing here?"

"If you want my Lady I could always take a look at his mind for you," Matsuo said stiffly as he glared down at the confused man.

"I'm afraid that will not work on me as I am a werewolf and werewolves have natural shields," Remus said carefully, not wanting to say anything that could get him killed or into more trouble, "And Fawkes is Headmaster Dumbledore's Phoenix, I thought that it was common information..."

"Do it," Lady Tigre said sternly shocking Remus, "I want to know who he is and just how he got so close to my Kitten's and Grandkittens' personal quarters without anyone knowing. If you have to you are allowed to use force."

"Yes Lady Tigre," Matsuo answered politely, he might be angry with his best friend's mother but he knew how to act in certain situations.

"C-Come on now, I don't mean any harm to anyone," Remus stuttered out nervously as he watched the male Black Tiger Demon's magic turn to a deep velvety red colour, "I was only trying to find the son of one of my best friends who I see as my pup, I heard that he had...found his way here and I wanted to make sure that he is safe and everything is alright and...I wanted to make sure that my pup, Harry Potter, is safe and alright and-"

"_Dumbledore_?" Lady Tigre hissed out angrily sounding extremely like a cat as her tiger ears lay flat against her head in anger, "Matsuo, check his mind _now_ and make sure not to leave a single part of his mind, no matter how small it is, unchecked. This _wet dog_ seems to have knowledge of my grandkitten."

"Grandkitten? You mean Harry is here? He is your 'grandkitten'?" Remus asked as hope flooded him only to let out a startled cry when he suddenly found himself unable to move, "What is going on? What's happening?"

"A little on the slow side aren't we?" Matsuo stated as he carefully schooled his features blank, "Now hold still while we take a look in your mind."

'It's not like I have a choice' Remus thought bitterly as he felt the demon magic surrounding him paralysing him to the spot.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself for what was about to come Remus let out a startled cry of surprise as he found long thing strands flowing from his mind and into the ball of magic in Matsuo's hand were the two Black Tiger Demons carefully looked and watched the ball of magic. With bated breath Remus stayed silent and watched the strange flow of ghostly mist like magic flowing between his forehead and the ball of magic in the young black tiger demon's hands.

'Whatever they are seeing it must be something big' Remus thought with a frown on his face as he noticed how the two Black Tiger Demon's expressions seem to darken at times while they looked through Remus' mind and memories.

"I want someone to go to Askaban Prison and have Sirius Black placed in our custody," Lady Tigre said without taking her eyes off of the ball of magic in front of her, "From what I have seen so far in Mr. Lupin's mind about him and from what I have read in the newspaper about him there are several facts that do not seem to add up."

At Lady Tigre's words hope bubbled inside of Remus, a soft spark of emotion appeared in his eyes as he realised that for the first time in a very long time someone believe him, someone agreed that Sirius was innocent. Lost in his hope for Sirius and fear that this might be the end of his run of good luck Remus never noticed Matsuo end the spell or how the two Black Tiger Demon's looked him over carefully one last time until Lady Tigre spoke startling Remus out of his thoughts.

"Werewolf Remus Lupin you do realise that you will not be allowed to see the one you call Harry James Potter anytime soon correct?" Lady Tigre said with a serious look on her face as she gave Remus a hard look, "While we know that you mean no harm to us and you are on our side we still need to make sure you are not going to be a threat or take my Grandkitten away."

"I understand..." Remus said slowly, after coming this far he did not want to mess up his chances of seeing his pup again, "But what about the Blood Wards? Dumbledore said that-"

"Dumb-as-a-door is a manipulative idiot who only cares for himself," Matsuo said with an angry sneer cutting Remus off, "The Wards that was put in place to protect the kitten never worked properly."

"Never worked properly?" Remus asked, feeling like a parrot, "What do you mean?"

"Because young kitten Harry is not related to the Dursely's at all," Matsuo replied with an angry hiss as his tail began to sway side to side showing his anger, "The old goat kidnapped my little sister and placed her with a human family. It was only by pure chance that the kitten the clan picked up on being abused turned out to be my sister's kitten."

"ABUSED!" Remus yelled out angrily startling Lady Tigre and Matsuo as his soft warm brown eyes turned a cold angry amber colour as his wolf began to surface, "How dare he! How dare Dumbledore put _my pup_ with people who abused him! How dare he do nothing!"

"If this is how he takes to finding out my grandkitten was abused I wonder how he will react to finding out about the young one's _other_ permeate injury," Lady Tigre said knowing full well about the extra sensitive hearing werewolves had, "I would hate to find out just what would happen if he found out about the young kitten being paralysed because of the Dursley's."

"Yes, it was too bad that someone else besides Dumbledore showed up to take the young kitten away," Matsuo said calmly as a spark of understanding appeared in his eyes at the game Lady Tigre was playing, "I wonder what would happen if Mr. Lupin found out that we have the Dursley's under our custody down in the _not so nice_ dungeon."

"The Dursley's...are here..." Remus growled out, for once the wolf and Remus were in agreement and was working together, "You are allowing them to be in the same building as my pup!"

"Yes, they are here, I have had my people arrest them so we may punish them as they should be and doing it this way Dumbledore should not be able to interfere and return the situation back to what it was before we got involved," Lady Tigre said as she gave Remus a sharp look, "Now calm down, you will most likely cause anyone to see you in this state to attack you. If you can calm down enough I am sure that Matsuo here would not mind taking you down to the dungeon with him when he goes to _visit_ the family of who has been so nice in looking after his nephew."

At Lady Tigre's words a glint appeared in both Remus' and Matsuo's eyes, as they turned to look at each other a shaky bond was formed between the two males. One formed from the agreement of punishing the Dursley's for what they had done to Harry.

"Thank you for that wonderful idea Lady Tigre," Matsuo said as he gazed at the werewolf with a smirk on his face, "If Mr. Lupin would not mind going through the security to double check he is not a threat to us I would be more than happy to have him join me on my little visit to the dungeons."

"I agree," Remus growled out as he finally stood up, "But the reason I wanted to find the Clan Manor besides making sure my pup is safe is that Dumbledore knows where Harry is, I was in a meeting with him when the information arrived. Knowing Dumbledore he is on his way here right now with the intention freeing the Dursley's and returning Harry to them."

"Thank you for telling us but you need not worry," Lady Tigre said calmly as she sent Remus a mysterious look, "After the things that Dumbledore did in the last war...well why don't we say that we put up some interesting Wards for times just as this one?"

Blinking in confusion Remus opened his mouth to speak only to freeze when a loud scream echoed throughout the manor. Quickly shutting his mouth shut Remus gave Lady Tigre a sharp look only for the Elder to return it with a knowing smile of his own.

"For some reason I really don't want to know who was screaming," Remus muttered only to get twin knowing looks in return, "So...the dungeon?"

"Smart move," Matsuo replied as he turned around to face the direction that he had just come on, "Now...follow me so we can have some...fun."

**To Be Continued...**

**I hope I'm writing these past few chapters alright, it's slow going as I'm trying to pull together all of the plot holes and add in the last few plot twists that I have hidden away. So I'm sorry if my characters are a bit OOC.**

**Also there will be a bit of an open end to this fic because I am planning a sequel for this fic. So if you find yourself noticing any plot holes or if the fic is open ended its because there's going to be a sequel.**


	40. Capturing, Freeing, and Fraternizing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: I just want to give a BIG shout out of thanks to my dear friend Clever, who really is clever, for going through this chapter for me and helping me to work out the bugs~ Thank you so much Clever!**

**Chapter Forty**

*****With Albus Dumbledore in the Clan's Manor's Dungeon*****

Albus Dumbledore could not believe his luck, though he was not sure whether it was the good kind or the bad kind. On the positive side of things he had managed to get inside the Black Tiger Demon Clan's Manor without any problems at all _and_ if the loud shouts of 'freak' were anything to go by, the Dursley's were in the 'room' next to him. However, on the negative side of things, he had somehow managed to get himself trapped inside one of the cells and he couldn't seem to get out.

'Well at least I should be able to get out of here pretty quickly,' Albus thought to himself as his mind raced to find a suitable solution. 'If the Dursley's are being held prisoner here then someone will surely have to come down here to check on them. When they finally do come down, I can _convince_ them that I am innocent and that I do not know how I wound up in this cell. Once they let me out, I can get them to take me to Potter so that I can make sure my plans are put back on track again. But, for now it seems like it is a waiting game.'

Sighing at his situation Albus looked around his cell, wondering where he should sit. He knew from the last time that he had _visited_ the Manor that they had all sorts of special wards. They even had one that could cause his wand to disappear from his person and reappear in a safe, unknown place.

"I wonder if they have updated the wards since my last visit and if so, how much have they changed," Albus wondered aloud to himself, not yet noticing that the lemon drops which he always kept with him were missing from their usual pocket within his robes.

Walking over to the only item in the room that could possibly be considered something to sit on, a three legged stool that reminded Albus of the stool that the first year students had to sit on when they were sorted, Albus settled himself on it, perching rather stiffly on the hard wooden seat. He never even noticed the two pairs of glowing eyes watching him curiously, one set of amber and one of yellow.

"It would seem that Hogwarts will be undergoing a big change this summer," the owner of the yellow eyes muttered softly so only his ochre eyed companion could hear him, "After all, the Headmaster is about to go on a _new adventure_ with the Dursley family."

*****In Askaban Prison High Security Wing with Sirius Black*****

Sirius Black winced as a Dementor floated passed his prison cell. Oh how he wished he could change into his animagus form and escape the effects of this hellhole, but with how closely the guards where watching him he couldn't take that chance. He couldn't risk them finding out that he was an animagus. That would not only add onto his 'punishment', it would also take away his only way of staying sane.

'I didn't do it, I didn't betray them,' Sirius thought fiercely as he fought against the Dementors that were slowly came closer and closer to him.

Screams from prisoners, and even a few guards, echoed loudly throughout the corridor of cells and bounced off the cold, stone walls causing Sirius to shiver in fear. As the screams sounded louder and grew closer to him, his fear began to grow. It had started as a familiar ball in the pit of his stomach, one that plagued his existence every waking moment of the day. But, now that terror was spreading in great waves of dread throughout his body, nearly making him immobile with fear. He knew what was about to happen. The Dementors were going to pay a little visit to his cell.

Taking a deep breath to pull himself together, Sirius turned his head slowly to look out of his cell, wondering just how long it would be until the Dementors were looming outside of the barred wall that was holding him prisoner. However, when his gaze finally reached the iron bars of his enclosure, he let out a startled cry. Instead of the Dementors he had expected, he found himself looking straight into a glowing pair of lavender eyes.

"Hi, my name is Maketchli and I'm here to get you out of that yucky old cell," the girl, Maketchli, said with a bubbly, happy smile on her face, "Are you ready to get out of here and have a dramatic reunion with Remus Lupin and your Godson? You know, like the ones that I've seen them doing on those muggle Television boxes?"

"I...you….are you really here to set me free? I can really see my Godson and Mooney?" Sirius gasped out in surprise as he stared at Maketchli with wide hopeful eyes, "W-What are you? This can't be true! Are you some kind of angle of death or something? I must be going insane, I-"

"Nope, silly Wand Waver, I'm a Black Tiger Demon," Maketchli said happily as she moved some of her hair aside to show two black tiger ears pointing out from deep within her bright blue, waist length hair, "Do you like my hair and clothes? I love so many different anime's and manga's and I just couldn't pick who I was going to dress up as today so I decided to just throw on the first things that I pulled from my wardrobe. You know, I own different bits of outfits from all my favorite characters!"

"What the hell..." Sirius muttered with wide eyes as he took in the hyper girl's short black miniskirt, knee high white socks and doll like black shoes. She also wore a simple white blouse with the words 'Preventers' written on it, "Am I going insane? Do you...are those really cat ears on your head and what the hell is that?"

"What the hell is what?" Maketchli asked, looking to see what he was openly pointing to. Giggling she said, "Oh that? That's my tail silly."

"A tail," Sirius repeated with a disbelieving tone. "So what, you have cat ears and a cat tail….are you some sort of werecat or something?"

"I don't _just_ have a cat tail or cat ears," Maketchli growled out as her expression quickly turned from warm and welcoming to cold and icy, "I am a Black _Tiger _Demon! I am _not_ a common Neko!"

"Okay, okay, you're a Black Tiger Demon," Sirius said quickly, unsure of what that even was. "You know...I have not seen someone like...you...since before I was thrown in here."

"Well I am not surprise, after all it is impossible to stay sane, let alone happy, in a place like this," Maketchli said with a smile causing Sirius to gulp nervously, "Now than, let's get you out of that horrible cell so you can be reunited with your Godson and Mr. Remus." Seeing a curious and yet slightly worried expression on Sirius' face at the mention of Harry and Remus, Maketchli said, "Don't worry about Mr. Remus. He said he'll fill you in on everything when you get to where we're going!"

The door to his cell opened, allowing Sirius the option to escape the stone hellhole for the first time ever in several years. Sirius felt a lump forming in his stomach which grew when Maketchli, the Black _Tiger_ demon girl happily entered his cell humming 'Mary had a little Lamb' for some strange reason.

'I have to wonder if it would be safer for me to stay in here' Sirius thought nervously as he eyed the hyper girl 'Though...if I do I won't see Mooney or Prongslet ever again...I Guess I'll just have to brave this insane girl for now.'

*****In Lord Voldemort's Secret Lair in his Throne Room*****

A dark smile formed on his thin-snake like lips, making it look more like a smirk than an actual smile. His followers gulped nervously as they watched him read through the letter in his hands. If the look on his face was anything to go by, then there was a small chance that the letter, which had put their leader in such a good mood, would also give them a rare chance to escape from the meeting unharmed for a change.

"It seems that we have been invited to a _gathering_ at the Black Tiger Demon Manor," Voldemort said with a smirk on his face, "I want the needed paperwork and anything else that is necessary ready in time."

"Yes my Lord," Nott Sr. said with a low respectful bow as he accepted the letter from his Lord.

"Make sure that you do everything right, I don't want you to show me up," Voldemort said with a dark sneer in the direction of Wormtail, "And Wormtail?"

"Y-Yes...M-Master?" Wormtail stuttered out nervously as he quickly darted out of the crowd of Death Eaters to stand in front of his Lord.

"You will be staying here. You will not be coming with us to the Manor, ever," Voldemort said with a dark smirk at the pain-filled look on Wormtail's face, "What's wrong Wormtail? You do know that these demons are all feline right? And even someone as stupid as you should know what felines do to mice." The nasty laugh that escaped from between those snake-like practically dripped with malice.

"I-I understand, Master," Wormtail squeaked out nervously, "Is there anything else that this lowly servant can do for you?"

"Actually...yes," Voldemort said with an even uglier sneer as he pulled out his wand.

"R-Really?" Wormtail asked with hope shining in his eyes. He didn't see that the other Death Eaters were sharing a knowing look with each other. Nor did he notice that they all took a giant step backwards at once.

"_Crucio!_"

**To Be Continued...**

**Again I just want to say a BIG thank you to my dear friend Clever!**


	41. Crocheting a Cat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Chapter Forty-One**

The morning rays slowly filtered through the gap in the curtains landing on Harry's face causing him to let out a groan. Frowning slightly at the bright light on his face Harry slowly opened his eyes trying to work out what was going on only to find himself lying next to his new dad. As bright emerald eyes gazed at the still sleeping man besides him a smile formed on his face and happiness sparkled in his eyes.

'It really was not a dream! It really happened!' Harry thought happily as a jaw breaking smile appeared on his face 'I don't have to live with my aunt, uncle or Dudley anymore!'

With a giant smile on his face Harry carefully reached out and lightly touched his new dad on the shoulder. A look of pure awe and happiness appeared on his face as his hand came in contact with his dad's body, it was _real_, his new dad's body was not just some weird type of magic or technology that his relatives had used to trick him. With a soft giggle Harry happily snuggled back down into his dad's protective loving hold not noticing how his dad's eyes lightly opened for a few seconds, looked at him and fell back asleep with a smile on his face.

'I wished that there was something I could do for him, something special' Harry thought as he watched his sleeping father 'After everything that he has done...I want to do something special for my...dad.'

At the word dad Harry let another bubble of happiness inside of him, with a happy smile on his face Harry looked around the room with a thoughtful expression on his face. The colour scheme in the bedroom was identical to of what little he had managed to see yesterday before he fell asleep, his wheelchair was at the end of the bed placed in a position where Harry could easily get into it himself without any help, but the more he looked around the beautifully decorated bedroom he found one thing to be missing.

'Where is my treasure?' Harry thought worriedly with wide eyes filled with panic when he couldn't see his bag of crochet items and wool 'I know that I had it with me when I arrived at the manor.'

Frowning in confusion Harry looked around the room, he could of sworn that he held his treasure while his dad pushed him in his new chair into _their_ rooms. After several minutes of looking but yet to find his bag in a last ditched attempt Harry carefully wiggled his way out of his dad's hold while trying not to wake him, which was hard considering his profession, Harry looked over the edge of the bed only to let out a sigh of relief.

There resting against the edge of the bed innocently sat his treasure, it seemed that someone had placed it there for him so he could reach it. Feeling relieved Harry quickly reached down and grabbed the bag and pulled it onto his lap.

'I wonder what I could make for him?' Harry thought as he easily opened the bag and began to rummage around in his bag full of treasure 'I don't think that it would be for the best if I stuck with a pattern...I wonder...do I have a pattern for a cat?'

Never noticing that one of his dad's eyes were slightly open as the man peacefully dozed Harry giggled at the thought of making a cat for a big cat and fished out the book he had been using and began to flick through the pages. As he scanned through the pages he found patterns for a scissor top protector, a stuff toy mouse (which Harry decided that he was going to make if he couldn't find a cat). a small bag, a teddy bear and a flower.

'I thought I saw a cat in here when I looked through the book earlier' Harry thought with a frown as he once again went through the book only to give a cry of victory when he spotted a pattern for a crocheted cat 'It looks like I will need two different colours for this pattern...I hope I can do it...I have never used two different colours before.'

Nervously Harry marked his page so he would not lose the pattern and began to rummage around in his bag looking for the perfect colours. While searching for the correct colours Harry spotted a very small bit of plastic hiding right at the bottom of the bag, wondering what it could be Harry reached in and picked it up.

'I must of not noticed it before because of how small it was' Harry thought to himself as he looked over the small bit of plastic 'Sewing needles! Perfect! I can use them to sow together the cat!'

Grinning madly at the two small sewing needles that rested in the small plastic case, which looked similar to the type of case his crochet hook had come in, he carefully placed them down on the bed besides him and continued looking for some suitable colours. In the end after spending ten minutes of trying to make up his mind Harry chose a dull yet happy yellow coloured wool and a dark brown coloured wool.

"Perfect," Harry whispered softly to himself with a happy giggle, not noticing his dad's lips turn upwards in a small smile in his sleep.

Grinning happily Harry quickly fished out his crochet hook from his bag and began to follow the pattern carefully. Carefully Harry did a slip knot and hooked it onto his crochet hook and began to follow the pattern to the T, he wanted to make the crocheted cat perfect for his new dad.

The next hour was filled with soft snores from Epemetheus and soft mutters of numbers and pattern lines from Harry. Every time Harry came to the point where he had to change colour he always sneaked one quick nervous glance in Epemetheus' direction before using his sharp fingernails to cut the wool just like he had before.

"I'm glad that I got a lot of practice doing this Double Crochet Stitch with those horrible dog blankets," Harry said softly to himself as he concentrated on creating the stuff toy cat.

As the hour came to an end Harry had created the two halves of the cat, each side of the cat was identical and had a large brown block for the head and several rows of yellow and brown stripes giving it the effect of a cat with stripes.

'Perfect' Harry thought as he finished knotting off the last bit of the second side of the cat 'Now...I just have to sew the two halves together and...and...Stuffing! buttons! Felt! I can't finish it without any stuffing for the inside of the cat or buttons for the nose and eyes or the felt for everything else.'

Lost in panic of not being able to finish his present for his new dad Harry never noticed the pair of arms slowly wrapping themselves around him until he found himself being pulled onto his dad's lap.

"What's wrong kitten?" Epemetheus asked softly with a sleepy yawn, "What has got you so worked up for?"

"I don't have any stuffing or buttons or felt!" Harry cried out in reply as his small hands clinged tightly to his dad's body, "I wanted to make you something really nice but I just found out that I don't have the things I need to complete making it for you!"

"You were making something for me?" Epemetheus with a proud yet bashful smile on his face, "Why thank you kitten but you shouldn't of."

"But I wanted to, you've done so many nice things for me and you saved me and you adopted me and you are now my dad!" Harry replied with a watery sniffle as he started down at the two separate halves of his uncompleted cat, "But now...I can't finish it! I can't even go and find the stuff I need to finish it cause I don't know if-"

"Well then let's go and have a look, I'm sure that I know a few fellow clan members that can help us out," Epemetheus said easily while mentally thanking himself for sleeping in his clothes so he would be ready to help his precious kitten if needed, "In fact I know someone who could help us!"

"Really?" Harry asked happily, his earlier sadness all but forgotten as he looked at his dad with excited sparkling eyes, "Can we...can we..."

"You don't have to ask kitten!" Epemetheus laughed as he scooped Harry up off of the bed, "What time is it now? If it's not too early we can make our way down to her."

"Okay but I don't want to bother her, if she's busy this can wait until she is not busy," Harry said with a soft smile as he held the two halves of his half made cat tightly in his hands.

"Don't worry kitten, we will ask her to help us out when she has time," Epemetheus said softly as he stood up off of the bed with Harry still held safely in his arms, "But we will never know if my friend has time or not if we don't get there!"

Nodding his head in agreement Harry let out a joyful giggle as his new dad rested him safely on his hip and walked over to his wheelchair. Eyeing the chair carefully Harry nervously looked at the chair with an uncertain expression on his face and his small hands clinged to his dad's body.

"You are out of luck today kitten," Epemetheus said dramatically causing Harry to look up at him with wide innocent eyes, "Your daddy wants to carry you! So you're just going to have to tough it out."

"Alright, but I don't mind you carrying me," Harry replied softly with a smile on his face, his dad always knew how to make him feel better, "I like you carrying me, I...it gives me more chance to hug you."

Chuckling Epemetheus nodded his head and took hold of his son's wheelchair, as he walked out of the room Epemetheus pushed the chair in front of him with one hand while keeping the other one firmly wrapped around his kitten's body keeping Harry safe.

"Can you please open the door for me kitten?" Epemetheus asked as he came to a stop in front of the closed bedroom door.

Nervously nodding his head Harry waited as his dad turned around so he could reach the door and its handle before nervously yet proudly opening the door. With a proud smile on his face Harry turned to Epemetheus who had his own proud smile on his face.

"I...I didn't think I would be able to do that," Harry confessed as he buried himself in his dad's hold, "I thought...that I...because..."

"Well you did it kitten," Epemetheus said as he leant down and placed a fatherly kiss on his precious kitten's head, "Now than standing around here all day won't be of any help to us in finding my friend."

With those words Epemetheus began to make his way into the living room only to freeze when he spotted his mother standing stiffly in the middle of his room with four bodyguards standing around her.

"Mother?" Epemetheus asked in confusion as he walked into the room, "Is everything alright? Why do you have so many bodyguards with you in the manor for? Did something happen?"

"Last night Albus Dumbledore broke into the manor but our Wards sent him straight to the dungeon where Matsuo and a new ally dealt with him," Lady Tigre said stiffly as her voice held a no nonsense tone, "This morning it seems that the Wizarding world found out about the disappearance of Dumbledore when he did not attend any of his meetings. Taking into consideration how much of a mess those foolish Wand Wavers will be in within the next several hours our meeting with Dark Lord Voldemort will take place earlier than we planned."

"Okay...I understand that we need to sort everything out before the stupid Wand Wavers start to point their twigs and fingers in our direction," Epemetheus said slowly as his grip on Harry tightened slightly, "When will the new meeting with Dark Lord Voldemort take place?"

Sending her kitten a dark look Lady Tigre replied, "Now."

**To Be Continued...**

**Epemetheus'** **job/profession is not only Leader of the Clan but also an assassin.**

**If anyone wants to see what the cat Harry made in this chapter looks like you can as I've made one with the same colours, through mine is the finished version.**

**Next chapter is going to be the last chapter but there is going to be a sequel. The sequel will be a collection of one shots.**


	42. Peaceful Agreements

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this fic! This is the last chapter of this story but there will be a sequel. Also I would like to say a BIG thank you to my friend Clever InkSlinger for looking this chapter over! Thank you Clever InkSlinger!**

**Chapter Forty-Two**

"Harry I am sorry to say this, but you will have to come with us," Epemetheus said calmly as he turned to look down at his kitten who was now clinging to him, "The Dark Lord will want to see proof that we have one of his Horucx's and that you are one. Do you think you can do it, Kitten?"

"I...I can do it!" Harry cried out as he pulled himself together, "I...I'm not alone anyway, I have my daddy and my grandmother and Uncle Mat and Eat!"

"Correct young Kitten," Lady Tigre said, and her eyes softened slightly as they landed on Harry's small form, "But if you feel like you need to go out of the room or that you need something or if it gets too much, just ask your father or me and we will take you out of the room."

"Okay," Harry replied nervously as he clung to his dad, "Can I- Do I have to?"

"I do not mind carrying you and keeping you in my arms until the Dark Lord leaves if it makes you feel safer," Epemetheus said with a small smile on his lips causing Harry to reply with a shy smile of his own, "Right, we better get down there now unless we want to make a bad impression on visitors."

Nodding her head in reply Lady Tigre turned and walked towards the door with her bodyguards standing protectively around her, each one of her bodyguards where on high alert as they exited Epemetheus' and Harry's rooms.

"Ready Kitten?" Epemetheus asked as he looked down at his precious Kitten, letting out a sigh when Harry gave him a slow nod in reply, "Well we better do as that muggle saying says and get a move on."

Leaving Harry's wheelchair for the one bodyguard that had stayed behind to guard Epemetheus and Harry, Epemetheus pulled himself together and walked out of his rooms with his kitten held safely in his arms.

As they walked down the corridors and hallways towards the room were Voldemort and a few of his followers were waiting, there were no words spoken as the tension in the air grew and grew until you could cut it with a plastic knife. Unsure of what to do or how to react Harry buried himself in his dad's side and allowed the feeling of safety and protection to wash through his body.

'I have nothing to worry about' Harry thought 'I have a daddy now who will protect me.'

Unaware of his kitten's thoughts Epemetheus let out a sigh, "How much longer? I would have thought that you would place them closer."

"Normally yes but with how they suddenly turned up..." Lady Tigre said as she sent her kitten a meaningful look, "I do not know if they were truthful about what they said...with war on the horizon I do not wish to take any chances."

Nodding his head in understanding Epemetheus tightened his grip on Harry as they slowly came to a stop outside an elegantly carved white wooden door that had a prowling tiger carved in it.

"Pretty," Harry muttered softly as he gazed at the carved tiger on the door from the safety of his father's arms.

"I like it too Kitten," Epemetheus said softly as he ran a comforting hand through his kitten's messy black hair, "Are you ready to do this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Harry replied nervously while he felt his stomach begin to do flip flops, "After this can we finish off making my cat for you?"

"We sure can Kitten," Epemetheus said comfortingly before turning to his mother, "Well mother, let's see how this turns out."

Nodding her head Lady Tigre motioned to one of her bodyguards who in reply walked forwards and opened the door. Harry watched with wide eyes from the safety of his daddy's arms as the bodyguard disappeared into the room for a few seconds before his grandmother and another bodyguard walked into the room. Looking to his daddy, Harry watched Epemetheus take a deep breath and started to walk into the room. Upon entering the room Harry looked around only to find that this room was identical in almost every way, there were fewer books in this room, compared to the room where his daddy had adopted him.

"Elder Lady Tigre, Clan Leader Lord Tigre," a dark snaky voice said catching Harry's attention, "It is an honour to meet with you."

Looking at the owner of the voice Harry bit back the cry of fear from his lips as he gazed upon the sickly white male in front of him who had no nose or hair, and from what Harry could see, he was only wearing a large, heavy black cloak. Peering around the terrifying man nervously Harry spotted several other people standing behind him with the same thick black cloaks on and their faces covered by a scary looking white mask. Feeling the fear coming from his kitten Epemetheus moved Harry slightly so he could be closer to his father and farther away from the Dark Lord.

"Likewise," Lady Tigre replied with a small yet polite nod of her head, "You know about us having one of your soul parts?"

"Yes, I do know about one of my Horcrux's being in your possession," the snake like man replied as his eyes flickered between Harry and Lady Tigre, "I hope you do not mind Lady Tigre but I will be needing some proof that you have one of my Horcrux's in your possession."

"Very well," Lady Tigre said as an unreadable expression flashed through her eyes quickly, " Epemetheus."

Instead of a verbal reply Epemetheus nodded his head and stepped forwards with his arms around Harry in a tight and protective hold. Epemetheus' eyes stayed glued to the other man's form as he came to a stop next to his mother.

Voldemort frowned as he looked between the two overly protective Black Tiger Demon's, his eyes took on a calculating look as he felt himself drawn to the small familiar form hiding in the safety of the male Black Tiger Demon's arms.

Without thinking twice Voldemort stepped forwards, lifted his arm towards the child that held one of his Horcrux's and whispered, "Harry Potter..."

"If you touch my grandkitten you will find yourself missing an arm," Lady Tigre said sternly causing Voldemort to freeze, "By now I am sure that you have felt the magic coming from my grandkitten's scar..."

"I have and it is one of mine," Voldemort said with a nod as he lowered his arm ignoring the hisses behind him, "You spoke of some sort of agreement?"

"I did," Lady Tigre said with a nod of her head as she motioned to the bodyguard closest to her, "In the future we will remain neutral for as long as possible, though this is put into practice with several...points that we may break or change this agreement in the future if we need be. In return we expect you not to attack us as we will not be attacking you unless we are forced to."

"Very well," Voldemort said with a slow nod of his head, his eyes staying glued to the small form that held his Horcrux, "Will you be willing to assist me when it is needed?"

"Again, we will…within reason, though we expect the same in return," Lady Tigre replied with a stony expression, " Epemetheus, this is no place for a child and Harry's role here is finished."

"Understood," Epemetheus said with a nod before looking down at his precious kitten, "How about we go and find my friend so that we can finish making your cat?"

"O-Okay," Harry replied nervously as he eyed the snake like man nervously, he was just glad to be getting away from the strange snake like man who scared him.

Feeling his kitten's nerves growing Epemetheus gave a sharp quick nod of the head to his mother, turned around on the heal of his foot and walked out of the door. As Epemetheus walked out of the door, opened by one of the many bodyguards, Harry couldn't help but to feel like he was leaving his old life behind in the room with the scary snake man and walking through the door into a brighter happier future.

**The End!**

**So there you have it~ The end of this fic! Finally after 42 long chapters, this has been one of the biggest fic's I've ever written. In case you are wondering about the open ending I'm going to write a sequel to this fic.**

**Hope you enjoyed this fic and you like the sequel once I posted it!**

**Until The Next Fic!**


End file.
